Fire and Ice
by TimeHunterof221B
Summary: Moriarty is back, but how? He had given the Doctor a clue to who the only other remaining Time Lord is, and the Doctor has to find them before it's too late. The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, and the Winchester brothers are brought together on their investigations and they will have to work together if the want to save the only other Time Lord. (SuperWhoLock)
1. Prologue

**Hi! I hope you enjoy my new fan fiction. It says it's Sherlock and Doctor Who crossover but it's actually SuperWhoLock, I just couldn't have more than two stories in one crossover fic. Enjoy! I should be updating daily.**

It had taken years, years of planning to get to this very moment. Jim Moriarty had needed some help, but all participants were immediately killed. Not by him of course, Jim Moriarty never liked to get his hands dirty. He had hired people to do that for him.

All that had to happen now was for Sherlock to follow the script. If everything went as planned, then Sherlock would end up broken on the streets below and Richard Brook would thrive. The human race are the most foolish species in the universe. How could they _actually _believe what had been going on was real? Jim Moriarty wasn't lying when he said he had his ways to fool the simple human mind.

The only problem was, Sherlock Holmes' mind was not simple. He needed to be destroyed. Burned. He was #1 on the list of people-to-kill. Since he was one of the most brilliant men alive, it was hard for Jim Moriarty to find a way to get rid of him, but they had. It was simple. Sherlock Holmes would destroy himself.

As Jim Moriarty stood on that rooftop, waiting for Sherlock to arrive, he was calm. No matter what happened, Jim Moriarty would come out on top. Nothing could go wrong!

At last, Sherlock arrived, "Ah! Here we are at last – you and me, Sherlock, and our problem – the final problem," Jim said, as he blasted Stayin' Alive from his phone, which he held high in the air like a prize. "Staying alive! It's so boring isn't it?"

Jim turned off his phone angrily. When Sherlock said nothing, he continued, "It's just… staying. All my life I've been searching for distractions. You were the best distraction and now I don't even have you. I've beaten you. And you know what? In the end it was easy. It was easy. Now I've got to go back to playing with the ordinary people, and it turn out you're ordinary just like all of them."

Again, no reply, "Ah well. Did you almost start to wonder if I was real? Did I nearly get you-"

Finally Sherlock spoke up, "Richard Brook."

Jim smiled. He knew exactly what Sherlock was saying, "Nobody seems to get the joke, but you do."

"Of course."

"Attaboy."

"Rich Brook in German is Reichen Bach – the case that made my name," Sherlock said. That name had been simple. Jim was fluent in all the languages of planet Earth so it was easy to find a translation that had a nice name in it.

Jim started pacing in circles around Sherlock, "Just trynna have some fun." When he saw the rhythm that Sherlock was tapping on his fist, Jim smiled. This really was a clever man. "Good. You got that too."

"Beats like digits. Every beat is a one; every rest is a zero. Binary code. That's why all those assassins tried to safe my life. It was hidden on me, hidden inside my head – a few simple lines of computer code that can break into any system."

"I told all my clients: last one to Sherlock is a sissy."

Sherlock gestured to his head, "Yes, but now that it's up here, I can use it to alter all the records. I can kill Rich Brook and bring back Jim Moriarty."

Jim looked at Sherlock in disappointment. He had expected more from someone as _special _as him. Jim knew that the trick to getting at Sherlock was to taunt him; leave him wanting to know more. So he decided to tease him a bit.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is too easy. This is too easy." Jim paused for a moment, just to let Sherlock process what was going on. When he felt Sherlock begin to panic, that's when he continued, "There _is _no key DOOFUS!" Jim screamed. The confusion on Sherlock's face almost made Jim laugh.

"Those digits are meaningless. They're utterly meaningless. You don't really think a couple lines of computer code are gunna crash the world around our ears? I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed in you, ordinary Sherlock."

"But the rhythm…" Sherlock started.

"'Partita Number One' Thank you, Johann Sebastian Bach."

"But then how did…"

Jim cut him off, "Then how did I break into the Bank, to the Tower, to the Prison? Daylight robbery. All it takes is some willing participants."

Sherlock stood in silence for a moment. Jim almost laughed. He wished he could capture that look on Sherlock's face, frame it and post it all around London – forget that – the universe.

"I knew you'd fall for it. That's your weakness – you always want everything to be clever. Now, shall we finish the game?" Jim said, trying to pick up the pace, "One final act. Glad you chose a tall building, nice way to do it."

"Do it? Do – do what?" Realization hit Sherlock, and it was almost as funny as confusion, "Yes, of course. My suicide."

"'Genius detective proved to be a fraud' I read it in the paper, so it must be true. I love newspapers. Fairytales." Jim said as Sherlock inched closer to the edge of the building. "And pretty Grimm ones too."

"I can still prove that you created an entirely false identity."

It was cute; Sherlock threatening his life. But Jim was growing impatient. "Oh, just kill yourself. It's a lot less effort. Go on. For me," Sherlock remained silent.

"Pleeeeease?" Jim whined. In a swift movement, Sherlock grabbed Jim by the coat and held him at the edge of the roof. Is Sherlock were to let go of him now, Jim would fall to the ground, and Sherlock would be arrested for murder. That could work just as well as Plan A.

"You're insane," he said.

"You're just getting that now?"

Sherlock shoved him further back. Jim whooped almost triumphantly and stared hard at Sherlock with no fear in his eyes. Jim held out his arms wide, committing his life to Sherlock's grasp.

"Okay, let me give you a little extra incentive. Your friends will die if you don't."

"John."

"Not just John. Everyone."

"Mrs. Hudson."

"Everyone."

"Lestrade."

"Three bullets, three gunmen, three victims. There's no stopping them now."

As I heard Sherlock say the names, I quickly texted my three best gunmen, 'Watson', 'Hudson' and 'Lestrade'. They replied seconds later.

Furiously, Sherlock pulled Jim to safety.

"Unless my people see you jump." Jim smiled, "You can have me arrested, you can torture me, you can do anything you like with me, but nothings going to prevent them from pulling the trigger. Your only three friends in the world will die… unless…" Jim stopped there to give Sherlock a chance to figure it out on his own.

"Unless I kill myself and complete your story…"

Jim nodded, "You've gotta admit, that's sexier."

"…And I die in disgrace."

"Of course. That's the point of this." Jim peered over the edge of the building, "Oh, you've got an audience now. Off you pop. Go on."

Sherlock stepped onto the edge.

"I told you how this ends. Your death is the only thing that's gunna call off the killers. _I'm _certainly not gunna do it."

"Would you give me… one moment. Please, one moment of privacy? Please?"

"Of course." Jim smiled at Sherlock's effort, there was no way to get out of this one, Jim had made sure of that. Jim was just thinking about how easy it had been, when Sherlock started laughing. Actually _laughing._

"What is it?" Jim said angrily. "What is it? What did I miss?" He didn't understand. This plan was impossible to break.

"'You're not going to do it.' So the killers _can _be called off. Then there's a recall code or word or a number. I don't have to die if I've got you." Sherlock said, hopping off the ledge, back onto the roof.

"Oh!" Jim laughed, realizing his small slip up, "You think you can _make _me stop the order? You think you can make me do that?"

"Yes. So do you."

"Sherlock, your brother and all the King's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to."

"Yes but I'm not my brother, remember? I am you, prepared to do anything; prepared to burn; prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you."

"Naah. You talk big. Naah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary, you're on the side of the angels."

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."

Suddenly, and idea popped into Jim's head, "No you're not." Jim was silent for a moment while he tried to figure out exactly how Plan B would work out, "I see. You're not ordinary. No. You're me. You're me! Thank you!"

Jim extended his hand to shake Sherlock's, "Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock took his hand, "Thank you. Bless you. As long as I'm alive you can save your friends. You've got a way out… well good luck with that."

Jim lifted his eyes to Sherlock's, grinned manically, and then opened his mouth wide and pulled Sherlock close. He reached into his waistband with his free hand, pulled a pistol out and raised the muzzle into his own mouth. Sherlock instinctively pulled back, crying out in alarm as Jim pulled the trigger. Sherlock stared in horror as blood began to trickle across the roof underneath Jim's head. Jim's eyes were fixed open and he had a smile of victory on his face. Sherlock spun around and raised his hands to his head in horror.

Slowly, Sherlock stepped onto the ledge. His breathing slowed as he looked towards the ground. Sherlock took out his phone and sent a quick text before selecting a speed dial and the phone began to ring.

"John," Sherlock said. "Turn around and walk back the way you came. Just do as I ask. Please." There was a pause, "Stop there. Okay look up. I'm on the rooftop. I… I… I can't come down, so we'll… we'll just have to do it like this."

It was hilarious, hearing the tension grow in Sherlock's voice as he spoke to John. It was obvious that Sherlock loved the man, but no one was sure if that counted for the other way around.

"An apology. It's all true," Sherlock continued, "Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty." Sherlock's voice broke when he said, "I'm a fake." Then he paused, "The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, and Molly, in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

Sherlock began to tremble as he listened to John on the other end, "Nobody could be that clever," He said after a minute. "I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick. No! Stay exactly where you are! Don't move. Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please will you do this for me? This phone call, It's… It's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note."

"Goodbye, John." Sherlock threw his phone onto the rooftop, then spread his arms and fell forward. Just like that he was gone.

I stepped out of the shadows once he was out of sight and approached the body that was lying on the ground. The one that looked identical to mine. Jim Moriarty, what a handsome man. I picked my pistol up from Jim's cold hand and put it in my waistband. Then I snapped my fingers, and the body was gone. I thought about it for a moment, and then decided to keep the body there. If the human race thought I was dead then they wouldn't come looking for me. I snapped my fingers again and the body returned.

I began to laugh hysterically. Now that my theory had been proven and Sherlock was dead, I could kill them all. To be more specific, the one. The one and only man who could stop me and I could kill him. The man who called himself the Doctor.

I walked over to the edge of the building and peered over. I was pleased with what I saw. Down on the ground, there were people surrounding Sherlock's body and John Watson was trying to fight through the crowd. The sight made me smile.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit the speed dial. My accomplice answered after the first ring, "Jim?"

"Mission accomplished. We can start planning for the Doctor's arrival."

And in the blink of an eye, I disappeared from the rooftop


	2. The Man of Four Words

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for 28 views! I will be updating (hopefully) two more times tonight because the next couple of chapters are basically the same but from different perspectives. Enjoy! **

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Chapter One: The Man of Four Words**

The Doctor paced around the center console of the TARDIS in silence. I glanced over at Rory who had the same bored expressions as I did.

"Doctor, you have been pacing there for the past half an hour. You haven't even touched a button to get us off this planet," We had just been to visit a place called New Earth. It was one of the Doctor's favourites and I could definitely see why. It was exactly like current Earth, more high tech but not as alien as some of the other places they'd been.

Finally the Doctor looked up at us, "Ah, yes. I have some business to attend to so I'll have to drop you off at home. Shouldn't take me long, I'll be back in a day or so." The Doctor began pushing buttons and dancing around the console like his usual self.

I jumped up and stood next to the Doctor as the TARDIS took off. It started off bumpy and out of control like it usually did. But the ride quickly became smooth, like we were gliding through the universe.

The Doctor smiled at me then pranced off to go punch some more buttons. Just after he left, I noticed something. The little screen that was attached to the console of the TARDIS had lit up.

"Doctor," I said, "Did you turn this on?"

"Turn what on Amelia? There's lots of stuff to turn on in here," he said as he punched some numbers into a keypad then pulled a pointless lever.

"The little TV over here."

I didn't have to say anything else; the Doctor was by my side in a second. He grabbed the TV on each side and pulled it closer to his face like he couldn't see it from a distance and stared at it in confusion. Rory came up behind us and was staring at it as well.

It looked like all TVs did when there was no signal. Just a crackly, black and white picture that made a sound like crumpling paper. On any old TV it would have been normal, but not the Doctor's. This had never happened before.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"No," The Doctor said quietly and continued to stare at it. Then it happened.

The screen flashed and there was an image of a man on the screen. I thought that I recognized the man but I couldn't put a name to the face. He had short, sleek black hair and creepy looking smile. It wasn't a man standing in front of a camera though. This was a picture of a man. The man's chin was twitching like he was trying to open his mouth, but in a more animated way. Beside his face were the words "miss me?" written in thick white letters. There was a thin, white border surrounding his image, making it clear that he was edited onto this background. In this high-pitched, distorted voice he started repeating, "did you miss me?" The whole thing made me shiver.

"Doctor, how did it get on here? How – how did he do that?"

"I have – _no _– idea," he whispered. Then he bounced away from the TV and started hitting buttons all over the console, repeatedly yelling, "Is it gone yet? Is it gone yet?" to which Rory and I replied, "No!"

"Alright, well I've tracked the signal back to Earth. We are close enough to have picked it up," The Doctor explained.

"But how did it get to the TARDIS? Isn't it, like, impossible to hack or something?" Rory asked.

"Usually, yes. Which is why we need to find out who did this and why," The Doctor dashed from the console and burst out of the doors of the TARDIS. Rory and I followed shortly behind him.

I looked around to find that we were back in London, right where we left, what felt like a couple of days ago. It was sunny and warm as the day we left. Not a cloud in the sky as it had been the morning we'd gone off with the Doctor for the weekend.

"How long have we been gone?" I asked.

The Doctor quickly checked his watch, "3 hours."

"That explains it," I muttered.

The Doctor pulled a metal device from his coat. It was the size of his hand and was pointed, ending with a slowly flashing, red light. As he spun in a circle, the flashing sped up when he was facing south.

"Come along, Ponds!" He yelled as he started running south. Rory and I exchanged glances then followed him. It wasn't difficult to keep up with the Doctor. What was difficult was to follow him with every twist and turn in his path, every time they had to turn around, and the sudden stops then bursts of speed.

Eventually the Doctor stopped in the middle of a crowded street and stared up at the tall buildings above. That's when I realized that the streets were buzzing with fear. People were huddled in little groups, yelling into their phones or standing right in place with a look of fear on their faces. It took me a minute to realize that they were all staring up at the surrounding buildings. That's when I looked up. On each of those buildings was a screen, and each of those screens had the face of the man from the TARDIS. Just as my heart rate was beginning to normalize after all that running, it picked up again, this time in fear. Not only had this man managed to hack the TARDIS but the whole of London too.

I could tell that the Doctor felt the same way. When I glanced over at him, his facial expression was a mixture of confusion, fear and excitement. If it was still playing here, then it was most likely still playing in the TARDIS. That probably meant that it had been going on for just as long. If the Doctor, Rory and I had been in the future when we received the feed, then how was it timed so perfectly? If they had gone through all the trouble to hack the TARDIS, then they knew who the Doctor was and wanted him to receive the message. But that kind of mystery excited the Doctor and I knew that we would be working on figuring this one out until he solved it.

People began to pull out their phones and snap pictures, and some even called 999, as if they knew this man, and he was a threat. But how could I not know him? If everyone else recognized him, then I should have too. I spent more time here, in the real world, than with the Doctor. I couldn't have missed that much, could I? Maybe we were gone longer than we thought.

I grabbed the Doctor's sleeve, "Who is it?"

He looked over at me, "I have no idea. Isn't it exciting?" He smiled, casual Doctor. When he looked at Rory and I and saw that we were not smiling. His faded. "Back to the TARDIS," he said quietly and turned back in the direction we came.

When we were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled up the TV, which still had the man's face on it. He quickly scanned it with his sonic screwdriver, then looked at the screwdriver in curiosity. I never _really _understood how he read that thing. Whenever I asked, he'd get distracted and started going on about something else.

"His name is James Moriarty. Better known as the man that tricked the world into thinking that Sherlock Holmes was a liar," The Doctor explained.

"But isn't Sherlock Holmes a book?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rory added.

"Probably not. It happens all the time. I always get people mixed up with characters," he said. "Like, Harry Potter, could have sworn he was a book character but turns out he's a real person! Great bloke by the way."

"But Harry Potter _is _a book," I said, "I read it a lot when I was younger. It reminded me of you."

The Doctor took a pause to look at me in confusion. Then he muttered something to himself, turned and continued to work on whatever it was he was doing.

I could have sworn that Sherlock Holmes had something to do with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; whose name I'd heard even hundreds of years from now. But I guess it was just timeline mix up. Maybe Sir Arthur writes novels about this man in the future.

"So he tricked the world into thinking this man was a liar. How does someone do that? How does someone even hack into all the television screens in London at once?" Rory asked, clearly frustrated. I was wondering the same thing.

"Not just all the televisions in London, Rory, all the televisions in the world."

I sat down to process all this new information, "Well, then how does he hack every TV screen _in the world? _That's, like, nothing compared to London," I said sarcastically.

"Who cares about every channel everywhere, I've seen loads of people do that over the centuries. How did he hack into the TARDIS now that is the question," The Doctor said.

Rory and I rolled our eyes. This was a perfect example of the Doctor on a day to day basis: frustrating, yet too clever to argue with.

"Alright then, why is everyone so scared of this guy?" I asked.

"He is supposed to be dead," the Doctor said, continuing to work.

"How?" Rory put in.

The Doctor looked up at him, "He shot himself in the head."

"Okay so maybe he's an alien, as soon as no one was looking, he got up and walked away."

The Doctor approached me, "But they buried him."

My head hurt as I thought about the possibilities, "Give me the whole story." I said, putting my hand on my forehead to brush away the hair that was falling into my face.

The Doctor sighed, as if I should have known this already, "Sherlock Holmes is the greatest detective in the world. But Moriarty tricked everyone into thinking that he was hired by Sherlock to play the bad guy. That way Sherlock could solve the crimes and get the credit. But he wasn't. So one day Moriarty and Sherlock met on the roof of St. Bart's. Moriarty said that he would kill all Sherlock's friends if he didn't jump off the building. Now for some reason Moriarty killed himself before Sherlock jumped. But Sherlock knew that Moriarty was going to make him commit suicide and he had a plan that kept him alive. Now Moriarty is alive and no one knows how."

"You got all that from the screwdriver?" Rory asked.

* * *

**"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."**

**-The Doctor, _Doctor Who _**


	3. Tricksters Again?

**Chapter Two: Tricksters Again?**

"No, no, no, no!" Dean yelled as he hit the buttons on the TV remote.

"What's wrong now Dean? Do we not get the channel for Doctor Sexy here?" I teased.

"Shut up," he said. I was just sorting through our luggage, looking for our toiletries bag. We had just finished off a case and were heading out in the morning, so our bags were mostly packed.

"So what is the matter?" I asked.

"Look at it!" He said, and I did. The screen was doing that thing it does when there's no signal.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Dean, you can survive one night without TV."

"But it was working a minute ago!" He protested.

"Well then give it a minute and it should work again. It's an old TV, Dean, be patient with it."

Dean sighed. Then he stood up, walked over to the TV, and starting hitting the top of it loud enough to wake the entire motel.

"Dean?! What are you doing?"

"What? Don't you remember? We had a TV like this once and this is how we fixed it."

"Not here! It's like 6 o'clock in the morning!" Suddenly Dean's TV flickered to life, "There it's working again, now shut up before people start coming to our door."

"Dude, people will be _waking up _now, why are we even up?" Dean said then went silent.

"Ugh, what channel is this?" Dean complained. I sighed and continued to search for the toiletries bag. I finally found it when Dean said, "Sam, it's on _every _channel, what is this?"

I looked over at the TV, where Dean's eyes were glued, to see that he was right. As he flicked through the channels, the same face was on the screen. It was a man with sleek black hair and the words "miss me?" written in bold white letters beside his face.

I recognized this man as one of the tricksters Dean and I had dealt with a while ago in Manhattan. He had tried to kill us and would have probably succeed if it weren't for this stupid couple who got in the way. The trickster had tried to get them out of the way by killing them, so I'd had to get the two if them away from the scene. When I got back, Dean had him caught when the trickster thought we had run off to save the couple. That's when we killed him using a trickster exorcism spell. So I suppose I had a lot to thank that couple for. But that was it. End of story, hadn't seen him since. But it was at least 4 years ago.

"Dean, stop!" I yelled.

"Woah, who needs to be quiet now?" He looked at me like I was some kind of hypocrite.

"No, just _look,_" I said, taking the remote from him. Now that there was no one pressing buttons on the remote, we could hear it properly. It looked like his mouth was glued together and he was trying to squeeze out the words "did you miss me?" in a high pitched voice. Like a chipmunk in the kids' TV shows.

"Is that?" Dean started.

"The trickster we dealt with in Manhattan, yes."

"But… how did he get on every channel?"

"He's a trickster, Dean."

"But we killed him!"

"My point exactly," I said, tossing the remote back at him.

After a moment he replied, "He nearly killed us."

"Yes," I said.

"He did things… no trickster could have done those things," I nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?"

I thought about it for a minute, then explained my theory, "We need to find out where that's coming from and get there, quickly. I think he's talking to us, or, if he can come back from the dead, then every other hunter who's ever dealt with him."

"Right," Dean said, "Let's stay the night and find out in the morning, though OK, Sammy? I'm beat."

I rolled my eyes, "Ya, of course."

Dean took off his shirt as I went into the bathroom. I pulled my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my toiletries bag and began to brush my teeth.

Questions were buzzing around inside my head. I wondered how _did _the trickster survive what we did to him? It was a trickster-only spell that was supposed to send him out of this world, never to return. Fool proof. Of course there was that one time when Gabriel escaped us using a false body, but since then we'd learned proper spells that could get tricksters even if it was a fake body.

What I do specifically remember about that trickster, is that he had powers that other tricksters didn't. Which Dean mentioned earlier. It was doing things like levitation, and manipulation of the human mind. He had some passing people go all zombie and start taking orders from him. I had the feeling that he didn't do that to us because he was enjoying watching us fight. Usually tricksters could only do that in worlds that they'd created and placed us in, I'd done enough research to know that much.

But of course we'd only ever seen three of them in our hunting career and one of them was actually Gabriel, an angel. So I guess you could say that we have and unrealistic perception of what tricksters truly are.

When I was finished brushing my teeth, I climbed into bed and continued to think.

"Sam," Dean whispered.

"What, Dean?" I replied, not so quietly.

"I can't stop thinking about the trickster."

"Me neither."

"How do you think he did it?"

"Maybe he wasn't a trickster after all."

"Well then what _was he_?"

I sat up and glared in Dean's direction even though it was too dark for me to actually tell where he was positioned, "Dean, I have no idea. Go. To. Sleep."

"Alright, alright."

I lied back down and turned so I was facing away from Dean. What felt like hours of thought later, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Dean was already up. He looked like he'd gotten no sleep for the past month. The circles under his eyes made it look as though he'd been punched right in the eye. Twice.

"Dean, did you sleep at all?" I asked.

"I might have. But I don't remember it," he replied. He was sitting at his laptop doing research on the incident the night before.

"Learn anything new?" I asked.

"It wasn't just us. The whole world had their TVs hacked last night at 6 in the morning."

"It was revolving around Great Britain," Cas appeared out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Cas, learn to knock," Dean commented.

"Dean, have you been brutally beaten?" Cas asked. Dean ignored the comment.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, his eyes-"

"No, about Great Britain," I interrupted.

"Oh. Every TV screen, everywhere, at 11 in the morning yesterday in Great Britain, that clip came up on screen. And it was planted for Sherlock Holmes," Castiel explained.

"The book character?" Dean asked.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a prophet," Cas said, "He was a great man, I knew him."

"Right." I said, "So Sherlock Holmes is a real person and it was directed at him. So who does that make the guy on the screen?"

"James Moriarty. Sherlock's arch enemy. Moriarty tricked Sherlock into killing himself, but Sherlock knew that it was going to happen so he planned a way to fake his death. Eventually he came back and John Watson was pretty mad but Moriarty was supposed to have died the day Sherlock did. But now apparently he's not dead," Cas explained.

"Castiel, are you a fan?" Dean asked.

There was a pause, "Is there something wrong with that?" Cas replied harshly.

_"No," _Dean said sarcastically.

"So that guy was James Moriarty?" I said, trying to stop the arguing.

"Yes."

"James Moriarty is a trickster?" I asked. Cas looked at me in confusion. "We met that guy as a trickster 4 years ago and he tried to kill us, but we killed him first."

"I will look into finding more information. But first, sleep," Cas touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and he was instantly asleep.

"Woah, you can do that?" I had never seen him do that before.

"I'd never needed to until now. I will return in 5 hours."

"Why 5?"

"That is when Dean will awaken. That is when I will take you to London to live with Kevin Baker."

"You mean Bobby's friend, Kevin Baker?"

"Yes."

"You already have this planned out with him?" I asked, wondering when he could have possibly planned that so quickly.

"No but I have 5 hours to convince him," And just like that, Cas disappeared.

I looked down at Dean who was laying, asleep, in his bed with his laptop resting on his stomach. I carefully lifted the laptop off him and placed it on the desk across the room. I knew that with Cas' powers he probably wouldn't wake up for 5 hours no matter what the circumstances but I wasn't ready to take that chance.

I sat down at the desk, in front of the laptop and began to do some research of my own. I typed "Moriarty and Holmes" into Google. It showed me the whole story. How Moriarty told Holmes that if he didn't commit suicide then he would kill his only friends. How Moriarty killed himself just before Holmes jumped. No one actually knew why Moriarty killed himself, Holmes wouldn't say anything about that day. So there was some questioning about whether it was actually Holmes who killed Moriarty and set it up to look like a suicide.

From what I could tell, Sherlock Holmes was one of the most famous people in Europe. But no one in America seemed to know anything about him being a real person instead of just a book character, and vice versa.

I sighed. This was all so confusing, and I was the one that wasn't supposed to be confused. I glanced over at the clock, it read noon. I'd only gotten 5 hours of sleep and I figured a little more wouldn't hurt.

I jumped back into my bed. It took me a moment to get comfortable, but knowing that we were one step closer, made it easier for me to fall asleep.

I was jolted awake by the sound of Cas' voice, "Kevin Baker said yes."

I sat up and looked over at the clock, I had been asleep for not even 10 minutes, "Cas, you really need to learn to knock."'

"Sorry."

"So, what were you saying?"

"Kevin Baker said you could stay."

"That only took you like a half and hour," I said.

"Yes, well Kevin is a good man."

"Must be," I muttered under my breath. Then a thought occurred to me, "Wait, how big is Kevin Baker's house _exactly?" _I'd never actually met the man, and I'd only heard bits from what Bobby mentioned before he died. But if he was a hunter, how big of a house could he really have? Dean and I sleep in the _car, _we don't even have a house because of the job.

"Kevin Baker is rich. He retired after he saved London and the government gave him millions, but he still does a job here and there," Cas explained.

"So I'm assuming he has a big mansion type house?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, thanks Cas," I said, "But we shouldn't go until Dean wakes up at least."

"Okay. Then I'll see you in 4 and a half hours," then he was gone.

I laid back down in my bed, shut my eyes, and went straight to sleep. Not to wake up for another 4 and a half hours.

**"Dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days."**

**-Dean Winchester, _Supernatural_**


	4. We're Going Home

**Last update of the night. Thank you so much for 40 views today!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: We're Going Home**

"What's going on?" I asked Mycroft who was getting back out of his car. He had just stepped in and started driving away, but then he stopped and got out. Mary and I were just about to leave but if Mycroft was coming back then we assumed that we should too. Mycroft was on the phone, telling someone to turn the plane around. I assumed that it meant the plane that Sherlock just took off in but I couldn't quite believe it.

After Sherlock had shot Charles Augustus Magnussen in the head to protect Mary and I, he was being sent away, and only had 6 months to live. He had just taken off in his own private plane, never to come home. We'd said goodbye and everything. But with what Mycroft was saying, it looked like that was about to change.

"Go take a look," Mycroft said in reply to my question, gesturing at the door to his car. I sped over to look inside. On the small GPS screen that was built into the car, was Moriarty. He kept repeating "did you miss me?" in a voice that I didn't recognize. But it sounded like and adult trying to speak in a child's voice.

"Oh my God," I said.

"What is it?" Mary said from beside me. I got out of the car and let her in.

"It's Moriarty," I told her, "The one who made Sherlock jump."

I helped her get back on her feet then she said, "You're not serious?"

"That is completely him. We need Sherlock," I turned to Mycroft who was coming up on my left.

"He's on his way back," Mycroft said.

"How is he alive?" I asked, half to myself.

"John, we do not know if he is actually alive. This could have just been something that James Moriarty left for us," Mycroft said like Mary and I were children.

"But then how did he know that he would die, Mycroft?! How did Moriarty know he was going to die?! And why would he do this if he wasn't coming back?!" I yelled.

Mycroft looked slightly taken aback, "That is why Sherlock is returning," he said. He then shooed us away from his car to prevent further conversation.

Mary rubbed my back with her hand, "Sherlock will solve this. I know he will," she comforted.

"Mary, you don't understand. Moriarty was clever. I'd say almost as good as Sherlock, maybe better. If he's back, then we're all in danger," I said, looking at Mary, then down to her stomach which was round with 7 months.

I snapped around when I saw the plane become visible through the clouds. It was heading in our direction, and minutes later it landed. Almost as soon as it stopped, Sherlock was flying out the door, eager to get on the case.

I was speechless when he came to my side instead of Mycroft, who had the information for the case.

"John, did you see it?" He said, with a look of concern in his eyes.

"I saw it. It's Moriarty, Sherlock."

"I know, Mycroft told me."

"Sherlock-" I started, but Sherlock interrupted me.

"John, I have no idea. But he is alive!" Sherlock strode over to Mycroft, Mary and I followed shortly behind him.

"Ah, Sherlock, long time no see," Mycroft joked.

"Cut it out with the sarcasm, Mycroft. You're the least funny person on the planet and that's really saying something. I mean, have you met John?"

It took me a moment to process that one, but by the time I had they were onto a new subject.

"Have you got any brilliant ideas, brother dear?" Mycroft asked Sherlock.

"We need to track that signal, it has to give us some kind of lead," Sherlock thought aloud.

"We've got someone on that already," Mycroft said. "But it's not looking good."

"Then we have to start from the beginning," Sherlock said, "on the day that I died, how did you find out that Moriarty was dead?"

"I didn't see it myself but your friend Gregory Lestrade reliably informed me that they found his body on the roof."

"That's what he told me too," I put in.

"And then we buried it under your grave. But again, I didn't see the body," Mycroft added.

I looked at him in astonishment, "That is just wrong, Mycroft! I was talking to Moriarty's body for those entire 2 years when I thought I was talking to Sherlock? That is wrong!"

"It wasn't my choice."

"Yes well you could have stopped it," I glared at him, even though I wasn't _that_ upset about it. But Mycroft needed to know what's wrong and right and it worked, Mycroft looked sort of ashamed but was trying hard not to show it.

"So maybe he had someone working with him at St. Bart's," I suggested, changing the subject.

Sherlock looked down at me, "Then that's where we start."

* * *

_1 year earlier…_

There was a knock on my door and when I looked up my favourite employee was standing in my doorway. I greeted him with a smile and gestured for him to come inside.

"Hello, Sebastian, my friend. How is it going?" I asked.

"Jim, we have a problem," He said gravely.

I stood up, and walked towards him slowly, dramatically and threateningly. I walked until my face was inches away from his, and said nothing. I just stared at him.

"Jim, don't take this personally, but-"

"Spit it out," I whispered.

"Sherlock Holmes is alive," he said.

"What?" I said calmly.

"He survived," Sebastian Moran said, wincing.

"How did he survive?" I said, trying to keep my voice from raising to a yell.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I don't know," he said, trying to step away.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me, "Well then you'd better find out." I shoved him away and stormed over to the window.

I started out quiet, then began to yell until my throat hurt, "How, how, how, how. HOW DID HE DO THIS?! How did he out do me that is _impossible. _He should be dead!" I quickly turned to face Sebastian again and said quietly, "How long?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"_How long has he been alive?" _I spat.

"A week."

"You waited a _week _to tell me this?"

"I have been working in the lab. I have been locked in there for days, it was Edgar who told me."

"Edgar…" I thought. Edgar had chosen the form of a chubby little man with a big voice. Everyone knew him as the incapable idiot because of his short size. We wouldn't be lost if he was gone, "kill him. Order someone on Earth to kill him _now!" _

"Yes, Jim, but you should know as well that Sherlock has convinced everyone that he didn't hire you. That James Moriarty was real."

I thought about that for a minute. It was going to big news that the world's most famous detective has returned from the dead. That was _without _the fact that the entire human race had been tricked by one man when all odds were screaming otherwise. It was disappointing really. I'd heard so many great things about the humans but they were as easy to trick as dogs. The whole thing was sure to attract unwanted attention. We needed to kill Sherlock Holmes before he attracted the man. Before he attracted the Doctor.

"I can't stay dead," I said.

"What do you mean? The device isn't ready yet," Sebastian protested.

"Well you're just going to have to hurry it up, Sebby. If the Doctor finds out that Sherlock Holmes is alive, then we are hopeless and we cannot let that happen," I said in a threatening tone. I said it in a way that made sure he knew that if he screwed up, then he would end up like Edgar.

"We will."

I strode back over to the window and ripped open the thick, black curtains. Outside the window, the sun shone from behind the Earth. It was such a beautiful sight to see the planet that would soon be mine.

"Boys. We're going home!" I smiled.

* * *

**"The game is on!"**

**-Sherlock Holmes**


	5. The Definition of Knocking

**Chapter 4: The Definition of Knocking**

Castiel kept his promise and came back 4 and a half hours later. He also made his best effort to knock instead of just popping up. But _his _kind of knocking clearly didn't have the same definition of _our _knocking.

Who knows how long Cas had been standing there, but when I woke up he was standing in between mine and Dean's beds just staring at us. Dean was still asleep, with the blankets only covering below his waist and Cas was staring hard at his body.

"Cas," I said. He jerked his head in my direction.

"Good morning, Sam," He said calmly.

I looked at the clock next to my bed which read 5:00pm. It hade been exactly 5 hours since Cas put Dean to sleep, "When we say knock, we mean come carefully and try not to surprise us. It's OK to wait for us to notice, but not while we sleep. That's just… creepy." I explained.

"I will try my best."

As if on cue, Dean groaned. We both looked over at him to see that he'd woken up.

"Woah, Cas!" He said, jerking up and pulling the covers over his bare chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to take you to London, to stay with Kevin Baker, while you investigate James Moriarty."

"Bobby's friend Kevin Baker?"

"Yes," Cas and I said in unison.

"Alright, well I have to get dressed," Dean said, pulling the covers further over his chest.

"Go ahead," Cas said.

"Not with you here," Dean said. I glared at him, but he was staring at Cas. I guess he had a point. I didn't _really _want Cas watching us while we got changed, but Dean didn't have to be so harsh about it.

"Where do I go?"

"I don't know. Go stand in the bathroom or something. Stare at yourself in the mirror," Dean said harshly.

Cas looked down in embarrassment, "Alright."

I wondered what was going on between the two of them. They had been tense for the past couple of days and I couldn't figure out what was going on. It had been since about a week ago, when Cas and Dean had gone off on their own while I stayed back to do some research. After that they haven't been the same.

I got dressed quickly in whatever smelt and looked clean. When we were ready, we called Cas out of the washroom.

"Ready?" Cas asked.

"Ready," Dean replied and I nodded in agreement. Cas put one hand on each of our shoulders and in the time it took me to blink, we were in London.

"Wow," Dean said.

I looked around, we had gone from early evening to what looked like midnight. It felt like time travel.

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but as soon as they did I checked to see where we were. It was some street called Baker Street. It was a small street, and it looked pretty empty. Not somewhere a millionaire would live.

"Where exactly are we in London?" I asked, looking across the street to see what looked like a phone box but it was big, blue and it said "police public call box" along the top. I knew a bit about London and blue "police boxes" wasn't part of my knowledge.

"Not far from Kevin Baker's house," Cas said and started walking away from Baker Street. We followed shortly behind him.

As we turned the corner, I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going, I was just looking up at the sky. Because of that, I accidentally bumped into a tall man in a long black coat, with a blue scarf and dark, curly hair. He was walking with a shorter man whom I wasn't really paying attention to. Even in the dark, this man's cheekbones stood out like a light in the darkness.

"Sorry," I told him, and he replied the same in a deep British accent.

Once he was out of earshot, I asked Dean, "Did you see that guy's cheekbones?"

Dean replied by looking at me like I had yellow eyes, then said, "Dude, women are supposed to notice that stuff. Not… _you."_

I sighed and kept walking along side him. The sights were amazing. The houses weren't all that exciting but when you looked to the sky you could see the London Eye lighting up, bright in the sky compared to the darkness.

Castiel led us down a few streets before we go to Slater Road. The entire street consisted for huge houses at least 3 stories high, with huge properties and fancy, British cars.

"Follow me," Cas said, and we followed him to the third house on the left. We approached the front door and when Dean reached out to knock, Cas quickly grabbed us by one shoulder each and transported us inside the house, right in front of the door we were just behind.

Dean looked at Cas in disbelief, "Really?"

"What?" He asked.

"Cas, what did I _just _explain to you about knocking," I said.

"I thought you meant when I appeared-"

"No, we meant that literally too," Dean interrupted.

"Ah! Sam, Dean, Castiel!" Kevin Baker came out of the other room wearing a blue robe with red and white striped pajamas underneath. He was holding a glass of red wine in one hand and reading glasses in the other.

"Hello Kevin, I'm afraid I can't stay for long. This is Sam," Cas said, gesturing to me, "and the other one is Dean." Dean looked offended when he said that.

"Come on, Castiel, you could stay for a drink or two," Kevin said in his thick accent. But when I looked back at Cas he was gone. "Or not."

"Uh, hi," I started.

Kevin looked down at his outfit, "Sorry, boys. I was about to head to bed. Didn't realize you would be coming this late."

"Neither did we," Dean said.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms, then in the morning I can show you around the house. It's quite big you know. Nice compared to living in the old van all the time."

"Yeah, maybe someday we can live like this," I said, sensing a rude comment from Dean coming along and saying something before he could spit it out.

"Well, come along. Your rooms are just up here," he said climbing up the stairs with us with our bags following behind him. We went down a long hallway, which was empty. Usually, in normal houses, people had pictures of family lined on the walls, but Kevin had none.

"Does anyone else live here?" I asked.

"Not permanently. Sometimes hunters will stay here for a couple of days. I mean, it's a nice house but sometimes it really doesn't have a purpose."

"Yeah. It would wouldn't it."

"Sometimes I miss the days when I was younger, when I could sleep in my van and hunt demons every other day. But now I only sleep on $1000 mattresses and I haven't had demon blood on my hands for 10 years."

I didn't respond to that. I'd always wanted a normal life. I always thought that I could settle down and have a life, with a wife, maybe kids. I never thought about what it would be like to _not _be hunting or if I would ever miss the life. I'd always assumed that a normal, apple pie life would be perfect.

"Alright here's room number one," Kevin said, opening the door and going into the room. He flickered on the lights to reveal a big room, slightly smaller than the size of a motel room, but much cleaner. What really stuck out to me were the bookshelves that stretched up to the ceiling, filled with books about hunting. It between books or jutting out from the top of them were old sheets of lined paper with notes on. Hunting books with real hunter references in it. _I love it. _

"Sammy, this is definitely going to be your room," Dean said looking at the smile on my face as my eyes wandered around the room.

"Deal," I replied.

Kevin chuckled, "And this is the next one," he said turning to the right where there was a door. He opened it up to reveal a small bathroom, "not this one don't worry."

Kevin walked through the bathroom to a door on the opposite end. When he opened that up, Dean's room was revealed. It was about the same size as mine with a huge window that covered pretty much the entire wall on one side. There was a shelf full of old records and a record player.

"Oh, I'm gunna like this visit," Dean commented.

"Well I'll leave you two to it," Kevin said, then left the room through a door that led straight to the hallway.

"Dean, is there something going on between you and Cas?" I asked once Kevin had shut the door behind him. The question had been bugging me for a while. It had been really bad lately and I wanted to know the truth.

"What?" He looked at me in shock, "nothing."

"OK, sorry, just asking."

"Why?" he asked.

"You've just been – I don't know – you just seem different with him," I explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said, turning back to the window and peeking through the curtains.

"Alright. Uh, 'night," I said, beginning to walk back to my room.

"Sammy, wait," Dean said and I jerked back around. He hesitated, then said, "goodnight."

I stared for a moment then said, "goodnight."

I went back into my room. I honestly thought that Dean would have told me, well, maybe not. But I was definitely hoping.

I collapsed onto my temporary bed and immediately checked the digital clock that sat on the bedside table beside me. It was 11pm here, but I'd just been asleep. There was no way I was going to fall asleep now. I decided to look through the books.

I hopped out of bed and glossed through all the titles. There were so many interesting titles that it seemed impossible to pick just one. Some of the more interesting ones were: Dancing with Demons (a guide on demon exorcism, full of spells I'd never heard of before), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (a guide on all kinds of different creatures, how to find them, and how to take care of them), How To Be A Demon (explains how demons think, told by a guy who was possessed for 10 years), Vampcyclopia (an encyclopedia on vampires), and the one that surprised me the most was the Harry Potter series on the bottom shelf. I always thought that wizards and Dark Lords were fictional, but apparently not.

I could see why Bobby came to this guy for information.

I went through all 4 of the guide books, and a few more. By the time I'd finished, it was 8am and I didn't feel the slightest bit tired.

* * *

**"The things I want to know are in books; my best friend is the man that will get me to read a book I ain't read."**

**-Abraham Lincoln**


	6. Sherlock is a Girl's Name

**Hi! I would just like to thank Tumblrqueen so much for the review she left me. It made me smile and I am still smiling now. Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Chapter 5: Sherlock is a Girl's Name**

When I woke up in the morning at around 7, I went through all of Kevin's records. There were many familiar names but a lot of Beatles and Elvis. The record player itself was a little rusty but I got it working after a few tries.

After laying around and listening for an hour or so I got up and left my room quietly. I crept down the stairs and stumbled upon the kitchen while I was wondering. On the fridge, which was huge and silver, there was a yellow sticky note with mine and Sam's name on it. It read:

_Dean and Sam, help yourselves to anything in the fridge._

I opened the fridge to see about a dozen beers. I said a silent thanks to Kevin for being so thoughtful and took two. One for me, one for Sam.

I strode back upstairs to Sam's room and walked in. He was sitting at a desk in the corner and there were books all over the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking notes," He replied.

"Huh, OK. So Castiel said that this Sherlock Holmes guy was at the center of all this. Maybe we should go talk to the guy," I suggested.

"Sure, but who as? We can't go as British FBI, if there's even such a thing, we don't have the accents or the badges," Sam responded.

"We could go as reporters. For the 'London Times' or something," I laughed.

"I don't know. If I were him right now I wouldn't want to have anything to do with the media."

"OK. You're the genius. Come up with something!"

He thought about it for a minute, "We could go as American agents. What if we were investigating Moriarty because he was a suspect in a bunch of, I dunno, genocides or something?"

"That is how it's done, Sammy," I smiled, handing him a cold beer.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't believe it?" Sam asked.

"Where does he live?"

Sam pulled our laptop out of it's bag beside the desk. he quickly googled 'Sherlock Holmes address'.

"221B Baker Street. It's a flat," He said and looked up at me.

"I'm pretty sure that's British for apartment building," I said.

"No, I know that. But how are we going to get into a flat, that could be harder than a house."

"We could talk to the person who owns the place," I suggested.

"Mrs. Hudson?" He said, quickly reading about the landlady that rented out 221B.

"Ya, I bet she's gullible," I said and took a sip of my beer. Sam took a sip of his too, as if suddenly remembering that he had one.

"Before we go in there we're going to need to plan every detail," He said.

"Right. Pick a number," I said.

"Uh, three?"

"Great, so 3 massive genocides in America and he's the prime suspect,"

Sam laughed, "Massive genocides?"

"What?"

"It's just funny," He said. "So three _massive genocides_ in America. Where?"

"I have no idea."

He rolled my eyes, "You're going to need to participate in this."

"I did. Three massive genocides, that was all me!"

Sam sighed, "Alright, I have no idea either. If we say it's classified then they can't research directly and prove us wrong. There _have _been a lot of genocides in American lately if you count the ones that we've had to deal with, so if they research _genocides in America _then they can't prove us wrong."

"This is why you're the researcher," I commented.

"You could be just as good if you paid a little more attention," He said. I ignored him and he continued, "He's really good from what I've heard, and I mean _really _good. He once figured out how a man was murdered by his ice cream cone or something."

"We're not ice cream cones."

"My point is, he can do this crazy stuff that you would never even think of," Sam sighed. "If we do this wrong, then our entire investigation is at stake. If he finds us out and calls the cops for impersonation, we're screwed."

"So how do we do that?" He asked.

"We'll have to be smart about it. If it happens then there's no way to avoid it, he'll want us to be honest."

"So we spill, just like that?" I said in disbelief.

"We don't tell him everything," Sam said. "But he can tell whether we're lying or being honest."

"Then why are we even lying?"

"How else are we supposed to get in? Just go up to his landlady and say 'hey we're demon hunters and we think Moriarty might be this thing called a trickster and we'd like to come inside your house!'"

"Alright, alright, I get it," I said, taking another sip of my beer. "But let me get this straight. We trick the landlady into letting us in, then we get up there and tell him that we aren't actually FBI but demon hunters?"

"No, Dean, pay attention! We go in as FBI and we stay FBI unless he discovers us, then we are honest with him. We just don't tell him everything," He explained.

"OK."

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Sammy."

"What?"

"You're a genius."

He sighed.

"So, what were you writing?" I asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes, every once and a while sipping from our beers.

"Kevin has this whole collection of books with real hunter notes in them. This is stuff I've never heard of," He told me.

"Are you writing in Dad's journal?" I asked, seeing that he was writing in a journal similar our father's.

"No, this was on the desk with this pen. It's completely empty, so I thought, why not?" He said, looking at it funny.

"Are you sure it isn't his?"

"I was just thinking about that. It's completely empty so I don't think so," He said, "I-I don't even remember thinking about it, I was just writing in it,"

"Anyways," He said, "We should get ready to go."

"Do you have the suits?" I asked.

"Oh, ya," He said, going over to my bed and pulling out one of our bags with all our undercover clothes in them. Sam pulled out our suits and handed me mine.

"Thanks," I said and left the room.

* * *

I stared out my window at the little blue box on the street and the man that kept going in and out of it. He'd been doing it all morning. Going in for some time, then coming out and circling it, as if he was trying to fix something on the outside, from the inside.

"Sherlock, we're supposed to be investigating," John said as he walked into the room with a cup of tea in each hand. One of which was extended to me. He was right, I was getting too distracted. I took my tea gratefully, my hand brushing his as I took it.

I turned away from the window and jumped onto the sofa where all the information we had on Moriarty was pinned to the wall above it, which wasn't much. We had everything from the Taxi Cab driver case to the day Moriarty was buried. Though that was only what we knew. John and I still had to go out and question everyone that had _ever _laid eyes on Moriarty.

"What have you got so far?" John asked, taking a sip of his tea.

I whipped around, climbed over the coffee table onto the floor and collapsed in my chair, "Not enough," I said as I sipped my tea.

John sighed, "Alright so what have we got to do to _get _more information? You can't just sit around here all day, Mycroft brought you back so you could solve this."

I sat in silence and continued to drink my tea. Thoughts were buzzing through my mind. Mycroft hadn't been able to track where the feed was coming from because of some technical thing that I didn't care about. So all I knew, and I really didn't like knowing so little, was that Moriarty was back. He wouldn't have sent out that message if he wasn't.

"Boys, there's someone here to see you!" Mrs. Hudson called from downstairs.

I opened my eyes to see John sitting in his chair with his laptop, probably _blogging. _When did he get like that? When I last saw him, he was standing in the middle of the room holding his tea. Now his tea was no where in sight. I checked the clock to find that it was 20 minutes past when I was watching the man and the box from the window. God, I hated when I did that.

"I'll get it then," John said, looking at me and setting his laptop on the table so he could stand up. I watched him leave the room, and as soon as he was out of sight, I picked up his laptop. I was right. He _was _blogging. Typical John Hamish Watson.

I read what he had written:

_Hello again. Turns out Sherlock isn't leaving after all. Remember Jim Moriarty? Well he's back. You probably saw it already but Moriarty appeared on every TV screen everywhere at 11am yesterday and it continued for and hour. I don't know if it was broadcast just to London or the whole world. We're still trying to find out. _

_So Sherlock Holmes is back on the case. As he would say: the game is on! He's working hard at it and by that I mean he's sitting across from me, staring into space. But this is how he solves most cases and I have confidence in him to do well on this one. _(I smiled, of course I would! I always do) _We will start questioning later today, as soon as Sherlock gets dressed. Hopefully by the end of the day we will have more information than we do now._

_As for the baby, we just found out that it's going to be a girl! Mary and I are thrilled, though Sherlock is a little disappointed that we won't be naming her after him! _(beside that I added: _But I suppose Sherlock can be a girls name._) _She's due in 3 months, but no exact dates yet. _

That's where it ended. Where the title was supposed to be written, it was blank. I heard John coming back up to the flat so I quickly typed _Sherlock is a Girl's Name _then put it back exactly as he'd left it.

"Sherlock, these two American FBI agents are here. They say that Moriarty is a suspect in 3 massive genocides in America. They could help us," John said as he walked into the flat followed by two men.

I immediately knew that they were fakes. Their suits were cheap and had been sewn up in the shoulders and underarms, clearly the only suits the two of them had. If they were really in the FBI, they would have had plenty enough money to purchase new suits when needed. Secondly, the lack of a bulge around the waist area showed that they weren't carrying any weapons. If I were going into a man's flat who had just murdered another man, then I would be carrying a gun, especially if I had ordinary minds like they clearly did. Thirdly, the taller one was the man that I had run into the night before. He had been walking with the second man and another. They all had the same beat up look. They were walking away from Baker Street, which either meant that they had been looking for me, or they had come from there. If they had been looking for me, they would have been dressed like they are now, and Baker Street was no where near any airport or train station. Therefore, they had been looking for me. Lastly, if there had been 3 massive genocides in America in my lifetime, then I would have known about them. But I decided to play along.

"What can I do for you?" I asked a little too politely.

They flashed their badges, which were fake by the way, and the shorter one started talking, "Hello, we're Agents Hetfield and Hammet. We hear you've dealt with James Moriarty before and we were wondering if you could answer a few questions."

* * *

**"Stupid people are dangerous."**

**-Suzanne Collins**


	7. The Case of Harold Wayland

**Chapter 6: The Case of Harold Wayland**

"Ask away," Sherlock smiled. I could tell that Sherlock's behavior was not normal towards these two agents. I looked at the two "agents" in suspicion and tried to see what Sherlock was seeing.

"Did Moriarty ever act strangely?" The shorter agent asked.

"He was a psychopath, of course he acted strangely," Sherlock replied.

"But more non-human behavior."

He leaned forward, "Describe _non-human._"

The shorter agent looked at the taller one for help. But he was staring at Sherlock in shock and confusion. The short one nudged him in the rib cage and jerked him back into reality.

"Uh, like, sudden disappearances where you couldn't find him for a few days then he'd reappear, or he could get groups of people to work for him like nothing," the man said nervously.

"Exactly like him," Sherlock said. I wondered if he was being honest with these questions.

"Great. Moriarty also tried to kill you. Why?"

"How would I know anything that Moriarty was thinking?"

"Could you make a guess?"

Sherlock stood up and he walked towards the door. Before I could figure out what he was doing, he slammed the door closed. Then stood in front of it so that no one could get out.

"What are you doing?" We asked in unison.

"You are not leaving here until you tell me what you really want and who you really are," Sherlock said threateningly. "I know you're not really FBI agents and I know that you're not here to investigate _massive genocides. _So what are two unemployed Americans doing in my flat, asking about the man who tried to kill me?"

The two men exchanged concerned glances. I walked over to Sherlock and stood by his side.

"I'd like to know too," I said, "and Sherlock isn't lying. I've known him for a very long time and I _know _that when he wants something, you're not leaving until he gets it. So the sooner the better, boys."

I looked up at Sherlock for approval to see that he was staring down at me, fighting off a smile. When he saw me look, he jerked his head away. I looked back over to the agents who were silently discussing.

"Alright," the short one said as he turned to face us, "I'm Dean, this is Sam. We aren't with the FBI but we _have _dealt with Moriarty before and we're trying to figure out how he came back. Same as you."

I looked up at Sherlock for approval. Their story seemed good enough for me, but the FBI story had been enough for me too. Maybe that wasn't the truth. They could easily have been two of Moriarty's men coming to us to find out what we knew.

"There's more than that isn't there?" Sherlock told them, "If there isn't, then why do you want to know so much about a man that you've dealt with, if something big _didn't _happen."

"Well you really are as good as they say aren't you," Dean commented.

"You're right," Sam said hesitantly, "We ran into Moriarty, maybe 4 years ago. He tried to kill us. But he did these things. These unnatural things that we've never seen before, and trust me when I say we've seen unnatural. We killed him, and we thought he was dead up until yesterday."

I looked up to Sherlock for approval again. I really needed to stop doing that. It got some funny stares in the street. I slowly lowered my gaze so that I was staring at Sam and Dean again.

"How did you kill him?" Sherlock asked. Dean looked uncomfortable under his gaze but Sam opened up right away.

"Call me crazy but, Dean and I, we're demon hunters and we thought that Moriarty was… a trickster," he said. I didn't need to look to Sherlock for the answer to that one. Demon hunters? That was ridiculous.

"Define a 'trickster'" he said, now sounding interested.

"Oh, come on, Sherlock, you can't seriously be believing this!" I whined.

"Quiet, John," Sherlock silenced me, crossed the room and sat back down in his chair. "Tell me."

"Um, well," Sam started, and he sat down in my chair, across from Sherlock's, "We've only met, like, 3 so we aren't experts, but from what I've seen and read, they can create false scenarios and put people in them and in those worlds they can control whatever they want. Once, it put Dean and I in one, well I'm not sure if Dean was_ actually_ in it but, every day I would wake up and it would be Tuesday and Dean would die a different way every single day and right after he'd die, I'd wake up and it was Tuesday again. This went on for hundreds of days. I could have been in there forever and it never would have ended. But I caught the trickster and I made a deal that got me out. But the first time we'd met that same trickster, we thought we'd killed him but it turns out he'd used a fake body."

"Well what makes Moriarty any different than him?" Sherlock asked.

"Because he was the third trickster we'd met and by that time we'd done some research and we knew a spell to get rid of it. All we needed was something from one of their scenarios, a fake body, someone else's body, anything."

"Why should I believe you?" Sherlock asked.

"You don't have to. We just needed some information, you were never supposed to find out," Sam replied.

Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. We were all staring at him, waiting for him to reply, but he looked like he was about to go to his mind palace and wasn't going to come out for quite a while.

"Can you prove it?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "But it would involve hunting something down and killing it."

I rubbed my hands on my face. It couldn't hurt to go with them and watch them do what they do. If they were crazy I would find out, and if they were right, well… I'd find out.

"OK so how do we hunt one down?" I asked. Dean sighed in annoyance, "It's this or I call the cops for impersonation."

"Alright, alright," Sam said, "first we need to find a case."

"How do you do that?"

"Any mysterious deaths lately? Anything Sherlock _couldn't _solve?" Dean asked.

"We haven't really been paying attention, with Christmas and the whole Moriarty thing, we've been kind of occupied," I explained.

"Do you get the paper?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I said, remembering that I grabbed Sherlock's paper when I came in this morning. I went over to the kitchen table where it sat and brought it over to Sam.

Sam scanned the paper in less than 5 minutes. When he was finished, he pulled out a couple pages and set the paper aside.

"I found two that could be something," He told me, "first is this one about a man who died, like _really _died, someone who was trying to kill him and they put a bomb in this important package of his and he blew up on his front lawn. Now his family keep saying that they see him around town and in their house. That could be a ghost. Second is a man who disappeared for 10 years just came back and has no memories of his life before or during disappearance and he's acting strange, like, non-human strange. That could be possession."

I wasn't sure what to say. But Dean spoke up, "If we wanted to go less dangerous then we should go for Mr. Disappearance."

"Alright," I said, "Where do we start?"

"We should probably start by questioning his family," Sam told me.

"Alright. Everyone knows that I'm John Watson, the one who works with Sherlock Holmes. If you come in with me you could easily be my assistants," I explained.

"Great! So we won't have to be FBI," Sam said, looking over at Dean.

"Sherlock, are you coming with us?" I asked, but he didn't reply.

"Is this normal?" Dean asked.

"Quite. He calls it his mind palace. I don't understand it."

Dean reached out to Sherlock like he was going to poke him in the face. Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from Sherlock saying, "Dean!" then looking over at me in apology. I nodded like it was no big deal. Sometimes I wanted to do that too, I couldn't blame Dean.

* * *

I reached out and knocked on the Wayland family's front door. Sam and Dean stood at my sides. Just before, they had been telling me how to ask questions when we were investigating something like this. "Get the information you need without making it obvious," Sam had told me. Apparently Sam was much better at the question-asking than Dean was, even though Dean had been doing it much longer.

I also learned that him and Sam were brothers and they were staying with Kevin Baker, whom Sherlock hated for having so much money from the government. Mycroft would never tell him why. And apparently they hadn't flown here like normal people but had used Angel transport. At that point I was pretty sure that they were just making fun of me.

A tall blonde woman answered the door. She looked at me in recognition but when she saw Sam and Dean she looked a bit confused.

"Hello, I'm John Watson. You might know me from the papers, I work with Sherlock Holmes."

"Right. But who are these two?" She asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're working with me on this one," I told her.

"Isn't Sherlock investigating that Moriarty?" She asked.

"Yes, but he wanted us to work on other cases to see if there was any connections," I improvised.

"Come in," she opened the door and let us step inside. She guided us to a small room with a sofa, chair and a fireplace.

"You must be Mrs. Wayland," I asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with my husband?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"We're not sure yet, but we're going to investigate. We wanted to start off with your view on what happened," I comforted.

"He disappeared 10 years ago. It was just a normal day, he went off to work in the morning and he never came home. The police stopped looking after the first month. We had a funeral for him on year 3. Then out of nowhere the other day, I saw him. He was nicely dressed and fitter than he used to be, not like you would think someone who had been gone for 10 years would look like. I went up to him and he didn't recognize me. But it was him, I know it was. Then I got the police involved and they did a DNA test and it was him! But he didn't remember me, he didn't remember his kids or even that he had been gone. He said he was a _traveller!_" She cried.

"We're really sorry about your husband, Mrs. Wayland," Sam said, "But we will try to get to the bottom of this."

"Uh, how old are your kids now?" Dean asked.

"My oldest is 23, middle is 20 and youngest is 15," She told us.

"Where are they now?" Sam asked.

"My oldest is probably the only one who would remember clearly, but she's in America for school," she explained, "but Diane might remember. Diane!"

"Coming, mum," a soft voice called from the second floor. Seconds later a small, skinny girl came into the room. She had long, mousey-brown hair and a pointed face.

"Hello, Diane. I'm Dr. John Watson, I'm investigating your father's disappearance," I extended my hand in greeting.

"Hello. I don't remember my father very much, but I know that he was a happy man," Diane told us.

"How did he treat you and your siblings?" Sam asked.

"He was very kind. I mean, he loved us and he spoiled us."

"Thank you both," I finished, "We will get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

**"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness. Nothing more."**

**-JK Rowling, _Harry Potter_**


	8. The Family Business

**As most of you probably know, its the last day of March Break before school starts up again. It's going to be more difficult for me to update so this might become an every other day update. Sorry about that. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Family Business **

Sam, Dean and I walked into the office building in downtown London. It was where Harold Wayland had worked 10 years before. We were hoping to talk to his boss, but it was a long shot. The office was a popular place and it was hard to get an appointment, according to people who had worked here.

We approached the front desk, "Hello, I'm John Watson. This is Sam and Dean Winchester, we're investigating Harold Wayland. We were hoping to speak to Sarah Micheals."

The small woman at the desk said, "One moment," then picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a 3 number code. "Mrs. Micheals, we have a John Waston here for you. He says he's investigating Harold Wayland," she hung up then told us to go right up.

We got in the elevator and were taken up to the eighth floor. When we arrived up there, Sarah Micheals was waiting for us there. She was a tall, pretty ginger woman with pixie cut hair and thin black glasses. She wore a tight grey business-like dress.

"John Watson, nice to meet you finally. Come with me," She shook my hand and then we followed her to her office. It was a big, white room filled with expensive furniture, accessories and a large window behind her.

"We're here about Mr. Wayland," I said.

"Of course. He was a great man. One of my hardest workers. Our business dropped for a while when he disappeared. When we'd heard that he was back we were all so excited, but then he didn't remember anything. We still have a spot open for him if he ever decides to come back, or remembers I guess," Sarah explained.

"Has anyone else left recently, or had a lot of sick days?" I asked.

"No. Well, there was Jim Hartwell, but he got cancer and quit for treatment. He was sweet. We wish the best for him," Sarah said. "Besides that, everything is normal."

"How did you find out that Mr. Wayland was back?" Sam asked.

"We were one of the first to find out. I am his employer," She started.

"Of course," Sam said.

"What was he like before he disappeared?" Dean asked. "Like, behavioral or more sick days than usual?"

"He was fine. He worked just as hard as he usually did, which is why we assumed that his disappearance had nothing to do with suicide or sickness," Sarah said.

"And when he returned, he had no recollection of his job here whatsoever," Sam said.

"Correct."

"Thank you Mrs. Micheals. We will do our best to find out what happened and get your worker back to you," I finished, seeing that Sam and Dean had no more questions.

"If I might ask Dr. Watson, aren't you supposed to be working on solving the Moriarty case?" Sarah asked.

"We're trying to find connections," I explained quickly.

She nodded, then said, "Good luck."

We headed back the way we came. Once we were in the elevator, where no one could hear us, Dean spoke up.

"There was nothing wrong with this guy," he said.

"I think that confirms our point about him being demon," Sam said casually.

"We aren't going to kill him right?" I asked.

"No. We have a different way that will keep him alive. Unfortunately the demon will also survive," Sam explained.

"I guess that's better than killing them both," I said just before the elevator doors opened, letting a few more people in and forcing us to stay quiet.

* * *

Sam, Dean and I sat in a small bar. It was late, 10pm and we had been there about an hour. We'd been investigating all day and from what we'd learned, new Harold Wayland came here a lot. We were hoping to find him.

"So what do you think of all this?" Dean asked.

"I still don't have enough to believe that what you two do is real," I told them.

"Ya well we haven't gotten to the good part yet," Dean commented.

"And what if he doesn't come here? What do we do then? We can't keep hunting him forever," I asked.

"Well he's been here the past half an hour so I'd say we're doing pretty good," Dean said, staring past me.

"What?!" I said, and was about to turn around before Dean grabbed my coat.

"Don't," he threatened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, mad now.

"We never had the chance to point it out to you, he was, and still is, too close," Sam said quietly.

"So what do we do?" I asked, "We can't just kill him."

"We wait until he leaves," Sam explained, "Then we follow him until he's alone."

As if on cue, Dean stood up and said, "he's leaving."

"You go, don't lose track of him. 3 people leaving after one guy would be questionable," Sam said quietly. Dean nodded and left the bar, following Wayland.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"Not long," Sam replied.

We waited in silence for a couple of minutes before Sam said, "OK let's go."

I followed him out of the bar and he was immediately on the phone with Dean. I couldn't hear what Dean was saying but he started walking in confidence to the left. I followed at his side.

In minutes we were standing by Dean on the edge of a forest. It was located right next to a busy road but Dean insisted that Wayland had gone in there. It was dark and empty and I was questioning not going in there even if Sam and Dean did. It reminded me too much of the case Sherlock solved with the hounds in Baskerville and I really wasn't ready to go through that again.

"Let's go," Sam said as they headed into the forest. I stayed put, "Are you coming?" Sam asked when he saw me standing there.

"Yeah – yes," I stuttered and followed Sam and Dean. When I walked into the shadows, it felt like we'd lost 20 degrees and I could hardly see my hands in front of me.

I followed Sam and Dean, but I started to wonder if I could trust these men. I hadn't actually seen Wayland come in here and I'd know them for less than 12 hours. Not just that but they thought they were _demon _hunters.

I had decided to turn around and leave in silence when Sam shouted from in front of me, "Stop right there!"

I was snapped back into the reality when I saw the man who must have been Harold Wayland standing alone, facing us. I looked around and from what I could see, Dean was no where in sight. Was Harold actually Dean?

But then he spoke and I know that it wasn't, "Who's there?"

"FBI," Sam yelled.

As Wayland was distracted, Dean jumped out of the shadows and Wayland was thrown to the ground. Sam ran forwards and I followed behind him, flicking on my flashlight so Sam and Dean could see.

Dean had him pinned to the ground as Sam pulled out a bottle of water and a cross from his pockets. He dumped the water on Wayland and he let out a scream of agony. Sam held the cross over his head and started saying words that I'd never heard before, they certainly weren't English.

Wayland's eyes turned black, completely black. I was frozen in shock, I should have run away, but I couldn't move. He was screaming in agony and I was terrified that someone would hear us, and they would find us torturing this poor man. But his eyes were _black. _

Sam finished saying whatever it was he was saying. As he finished, Wayland opened his mouth to the sky and a dark smoke came streaming out of his mouth. It went on like this for a few seconds before Harold Wayland fell to the ground.

He sat up and said, "Where am I? Who are you?"

That's when I started breathing again.

"Mr. Wayland, you've been missing for 10 years. Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked.

"N-No. I just remember waking up here," Wayland said in a trembling voice.

"Good, you'll start to remember more over the next couple days, but we're going to take you to the hospital now," Sam said.

I reached out to grab onto the tree beside me so I wouldn't fall over. I had no idea what I had just seen. All I knew was that they weren't lying.

* * *

**"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."**

**-Sherlock Holmes**


	9. The Year 2010

**Hi! Thank you so much for over 300 views in the first week! This chapter is one of my favourites. This and the ****next one will really keep you guessing ;) My next update might be tomorrow or might be Thursday. I have a lot of free time this week. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Year 2010**

I can't remember what I had been dreaming about, all I remembered was Amy calling my name. It was getting louder and louder until it was so loud that it woke me from my sleep. I sat up, and Amy was sitting at my feet. We were in the TARDIS, and she was safe.

"Did you have to wake me like that?" I asked, realizing that the Amy from my dreams was actually just real Amy calling for me to wake up. But there was no reason for her to be scared here. She'd seemed much more terrified in the dream.

"What? Did you want me to wake you up gently?" Amy smiled.

"That would be nice."

The TARDIS began to move.

"Where are we going? I thought we were staying to investigate," I asked.

"We are, but if Moriarty went through all the work to send the signal to the TARDIS then he knows who I am and wants me to come to him. So we have to go to a time where he has no idea who I am," The Doctor explained.

Amy placed a slip of paper into her book and closed it, "Sounds good. So what time are we going to exactly?" she asked, getting up and standing beside the Doctor.

"I'm thinking the year 2010. Great year. He shouldn't have any idea who I am as long as we remember not to go any earlier than that," The Doctor said.

"Why so late?" I asked. I'd expected it to be something like 2000 when there was no reason for us to need to go any earlier.

"If we go in January 2010, that was just before he began to go after Sherlock. He'll have everything planned out by then, but he'll have _done_ just enough as well," he explained.

"What else did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, we went to tomorrow morning and Amy read her boring book and I fixed the projector!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"The TARDIS has a projector?" The Doctor ignored me.

"When you step out those doors it will be 2010!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"The year you came back for me," Amy smiled.

"It also happened to be our wedding year," I added.

"I was about to say that."

Amy and I followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. We were on a long street with huge houses. Some rich people must've lived here.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Slater Road," The Doctor said, "The richest street in London. I used have mates who lived here."

"So what are we looking for?" Amy asked.

"There was rumors going around that Moriarty was working with a Sebastian Moran and this is where Sebastian Moran lived in 2010," The Doctor explained.

"Alright, let's get on with this," Amy said.

"Geronimo."

The Doctor led us to house number 26 and he knocked politely on the door. Minutes later a short, chubby man answered the door.

"Hello, we're here to see Mr. Sebastian Moran. We have and appointment," the Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper.

"Alright, but make it quick. Mr. Moran is _very _busy," the short man said and led us inside. We let him get a little ways ahead of us so we could talk in private.

"How are we going to find Moriarty through Moran?" I whispered to the Doctor.

"I planted a hypnosis thingy in the psychic paper so that when he looked at it he would by hypnotized. He'll be wandering around this house aimlessly for hours," The Doctor explained.

"So why are we following him?" Amy asked.

"We need to get an idea of the house don't we. We need to know our way around."

So we wandered and when the Doctor got bored of wandering, we started looking for Sebastian Moran's office. The Doctor wanted to do it in an orderly fashion so he made us start on the first floor. There was a massive kitchen and an even more massive dining room, followed by a bedroom, a room with a 60' TV, another bedroom, a room full of chairs (beautifully boring as the Doctor called it), and two bathrooms. 3 if you counted the one in the bedroom.

When we were about to give up on the first floor, we found a door that led underneath the staircase.

The Doctor put his ear up to it and knocked, "A door to the basement," he said. He backed away and scanned the door, "6 different kinds of locks, all locked. There's something very big down there."

"Should we go down?" Amy asked.

"No. No, not until we learn more. Could be dangerous," he said and walked away. Since when wasn't he interested in danger?

We followed him up the staircase. Again, there were way to many pointless rooms. But we walked into one, it was a big bedroom, with a small bed in the corner, but lots of electronics scattered across the room. Mostly laptops, computers and cameras of all different kinds. There was a projector hanging from the ceiling and the man in the room was sitting, watching what the projector was projecting onto the small white screen on the wall. I wanted to stay put and watch it, but the Doctor had a different plan.

"Hello there!" He yelled as he strolled into the room. The Doctor told us to come in and then sonic locked the door behind us.

The man in the chair shut down the projection and turned to us. It was the same man from the "did you miss me?" clip, "Who are you?" he asked in what must have been his real voice. It was much deeper than the clip let on.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory," The Doctor introduced us.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"You're just the guy we wanted to see… Moriarty," The Doctor said.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Moriarty said.

"You are James Moriarty and we're from the future!" The Doctor yelled. That last bit probably wasn't the smartest thing to tell him.

"How did you get in?" Moriarty asked.

"I am not going to tell you that bit, I'm afraid I've told you too much already," The Doctor said. "But basically, sit back, relax and watch the show."

So now I was really confused, but apparently the Doctor had a plan. He jumped over to Moriarty and cuffed his right hand. I don't even know where he'd gotten the hand cuffs from but in seconds, Moriarty's hand was cuffed to the leg of the chair.

"That should keep you in place," The Doctor said, sounding pleased with himself. Then he came over to us and whispered, "We're going to give this a shot, I'm going to set up one of these cameras somewhere where he did something that changed history, and we're going to undo it."

"How are we going to do that?" Amy asked.

"There's a pile of empty CDs over there, we're going to put one in the computer so it will project onto the screen, then we're going to go back in time a day or so and take that exact CD and we'll use a couple cameras to record what we're changing then we'll edit it together, and plant it back where we took it from and he'll be watching it all as we do it. I've done it before, works like a charm," The Doctor explained.

The Doctor bounded over to the shelf where the CDs were sitting, then he put it into the computer and it came up on the projector. All the while Moriarty was demanding us to tell him what we were doing.

"Now, I've only done this once, so I'm hoping it will work as well as it did last time, but I guess we'll find out won't we," The Doctor smiled.

"Do what?!" Moriarty screamed.

"Watch and learn. Amy, Rory, I'm going to go grab the TARDIS see you in a mo," Then he un-soniced the door and left, making sure to sonic it back up again behind him.

Amy slowly walked over to Moriarty and started pacing in circles around him. I wondered what she could be doing. Why would she want to be near anyone so dangerous? She was spending _way _to much time around the Doctor. I guessed I probably was too but at least I knew how to keep my sanity.

"So, you're the great James Moriarty? I hear you've done some pretty awful stuff and you've got even more planned," She said.

"Hasn't your little know-it-all friend told you?" He asked.

"He never really tells anyone anything," She said. That was very true.

"But you trust him?"

"And I always will."

"Did he meant it when he said you were from the future?"

"You're about to find out."

"Good. I love learning things."

"You know it was hard to find you," Amy said, "Where _have _you been the past year or so?"

"Why would I tell a time-traveller?" He said, smiling at her with a smile that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Because we're about to find out anyways," She said as I saw the TARDIS appearing behind her. I couldn't see Moriarty's face but I imagined the shock and fear on his face. The same reaction I'd had to the TARDIS at first.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, "Amy, start the show!" He said with a large video-camera in his hand. She pressed play on the computer that the projector was hooked up to and we appeared on the giant screen. Then the Doctor turned the camera around so it was facing himself.

"Hello!" He said to the camera and it echoed across the room. "Alright, come along Ponds we're going to the past!" He walked into the TARDIS, the camera on his smiling face at all times.

* * *

**"Destroying things is much easier than making them."**

**-Suzanne Collins**


	10. Not The Last

**Chapter 9: Not The Last**

Rory and I followed The Doctor. Though I was unsure about leaving Moriarty alone, but the door was sonic locked and Moriarty was sonic-stuck to the chair, so there was really nothing for me to be concerned about. The TARDIS door closed itself behind me and I walked up to the Doctor who was trying to hold the camera up to his face and fly the TARDIS at the same time.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Flying the TARDIS, dear, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Let me hold the camera," I told him as I took the camera from his hand.

"Oi! I was doing just fine with that!" The Doctor complained and reached for the camera, which I held away from him.

"Just fly the TARDIS!" I yelled as I took the camera further away from him. The Doctor muttered something to himself and started up the TARDIS.

I looked down at the camera which was underneath my arm and found that it was pointing at my face. I quickly moved it so that I wouldn't have Moriarty staring at the bottom of my head while I wandered around in the TARDIS so I set it on one of the benches and sat beside it.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Rory asked. This I thought could be interesting for the audience, so I lifted the camera so it was pointing at the Doctor.

"The first time Moriarty killed. There was no sign of him before that, so I'm thinking he might have an extra terrestrial background," he smiled, "He killed two very important men in Manhattan, and I'd never realized how important they were until they weren't there anymore. I always wondered who had killed them, and now that I know, we can go back and stop their deaths."

"Manhattan? Isn't that in North America?" I asked.

"Yes, but this was before it was destroyed," The Doctor explained.

"Well won't they just get killed when it happens?"

"Their death was the reason that America was infected."

"I thought that was a fixed point in time! I thought that's why we couldn't go back and fix it," Rory said.

"I lied. I tried to save North America, but it was too much. I couldn't save them and I was embarrassed. That's why I lied to you," The Doctor said sadly.

"Who were they?" I asked softly.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Their job was to hunt demons and other monsters in America. They were really good at what they did, and I counted on them for so much. Of course they didn't know I existed, but I knew them. I helped them sometimes, but they never remembered me," The Doctor said, starting to go quiet and looking down like he always did when he was upset. I immediately turned the camera away.

"Well we're going to save them now," I comforted.

"Yes. Yes we are," he said, perking up a little bit.

"So how do we do it?" Rory asked and I lifted the camera back up into view.

"Just do whatever you can to keep them out of danger. They will protect you before letting it hurt you so distract them while I get at Moriarty. As soon as I get to him, let Sam and Dean go and I'll leave Moriarty for them," he explained.

"Can do, Doctor," I said.

"Rory, take this," The Doctor said, handing a camera to Rory, "Now turn it on and… Hello Moriarty!"

"So he's not on mine anymore?" I asked.

"He will alternate between the three, depending on who's doing what," The Doctor explained as he strapped a camera onto his shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's do this," I said.

We walked out of the TARDIS into what looked like an old car parts shop. There were lots of old cars, and car parts, so I figured my guess was accurate. The sky looked like it was about 19:00, it was dark but still light enough to see.

I admit, I was expecting a bit more out of America. Maybe it could have been just a little bit different from our car parts shops in London.

"They should be here," The Doctor whispered.

As if on cue, a nearby car was lifted off the ground and started hovering in the air. After a second, it was thrown away from us and we heard it land hard on the ground in the distance.

"This way!" The Doctor shouted. Rory and I followed him through the maze of cars, trying to keep out of sight. We stopped behind a rusty, silver car and peeked out once we knew they were close.

From behind the car we saw who must have been Sam and Dean talking to Moriarty. The car that had just been thrown was smashed on the ground next to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying due to my pounding heartbeat.

"What do we do?" My voice shook.

"Wait until Moriarty starts up again," The Doctor whispered back. I lifted the camera beside my face so that if Moriarty was watching then he could see what was going on.

Suddenly, something grabbed my shoulders, pulled me backwards and I fell to the ground. I looked at my attacker to find that it was a young man, slightly younger than Rory and I screamed to get the Winchester's attention. There were a few more who had the Doctor and Rory, so I was on my own for fighting this one. I got to my feet as fast as I could and I wasn't sure what to do next. But when the man tried to grab me, I ducked and then I lashed out by punched him in the face. I wasn't sure exactly how I'd done it but it gave me confidence.

Before I could make another move, a man, one of the Winchesters, was by my side. He was yelling at me to run for it, but I remembered what the Doctor said, so I didn't move. The Winchester tried to fight off the man and I saw that the other one was working on fighting off Rory's, but the Doctor was no where in sight. So all we had to do was distract them for a little longer while the Doctor got Moriarty.

I threw in a kick while my Winchester was punching him brutally in the face. It was disgusting.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at me. When the Winchester let go of the man, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Dean, go deal with him, I've got this!" The Winchester who must have been Sam called to my Winchester, who must have been Dean.

Dean didn't argue. He began to head back in the direction of Moriarty when I called to him, "Wait!"

Then I began to fall like I was passing out. Dean caught me just before I hit the ground, _thank God_. He held me for a while, panicking about what to do. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up, eventually Dean would have to lay me on the ground.

I made a wild guess on how long the average person is unconscious for when they're passed out and woke up a couple seconds later. I clung onto his jackets and began to hyperventilate.

"Where am I? What happened? Who were they?" I said quickly.

"It's alright now, but you need to get out of here," Dean panicked.

"But my husband!" I cried.

"My brother is taking care of him for you, now I really have to go," Dean said than he ran off. Well, I tried. I could still distract Sam.

I got back on my feet and saw Rory on the ground. Sam was wrestling the other man off Rory. So I screamed as loud as I could like a little terrified woman.

Sam ripped the man off Rory and helped Rory back to his feet. He guided us away from the scene and back in the direction we came. When we were far enough away from the scene, I blocked Sam from running any further. I didn't want him to get to close to the TARDIS and become suspicious.

"Woah, come on we have to go!" Sam said.

"Thank you," I gasped, grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him quickly on the lips. When I let go, he took a minute to take in what had just happened, then he ran off without saying a word.

I looked back over at Rory, who looked offended.

"I was buying the Doctor time," I defended myself.

"Yeah."

"Oh come here you," I said, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. When we broke away, he took my hand and we ran for the TARDIS.

* * *

I watched as Sam and Dean killed me. It had never happened like that, _but it did. _They chanted a spell in Latin then decapitated me. Thankfully the spell hadn't been that effective and it had only taken me about a month to return. I didn't even know I could do that until I watched it happen on the projector. Then the screen went black and the "movie" ended.

Even after it was over, I continued to stare at the screen in shock and anger. Now the Winchesters were alive. It had taken hard work and power to kill them the first time, _or did it? _I thought it did, but then again I never really killed them. I don't even remember how I'd done it. This was all the Doctor's fault.

Only one good thing had come out of this: I finally knew who the second Time Lord was. I'd heard rumors about the only two Time Lords from the day I was born. From what the stories told, they had saved us countless times over the generations. The stories also said that the Time Lords' favourite planet was Earth, which is why I chose here for my exile. The stories told of such power and technology that could destroy worlds. With that, I could do anything. All I needed to do was get my hands on that TARDIS or whatever they called it.

I struggled to get free. Whatever the Doctor had used to lock the cuffs worked well, not even I could open them. But it wasn't long before I realized that I was stuck to the leg of a chair, and chairs could be lifted from the ground.

Seeing as the Doctor was travelling alone, I assumed he wasn't aware of the other living Time Lord, so I decided to taunt him with the information when he returned. I sat calmly in my chair and waited.

When he finally arrived a few minutes later, he came up to me, "So how did you enjoy the show?"

"It was brilliant. Truly brilliant," I said.

"Of course I wouldn't let them kill you, so I mixed up the spell a little bit. Turned it into something that would only let you disappear for a month or so," The Doctor explained.

"Well, thank you," I smiled. "Thank you, Doctor, for showing me the second Time Lord."

"Who's the second Time Lord?" The cute ginger girl asked.

"It's you, Doctor," I told him, locking his gaze in mine.

"You're wrong. There's only one Time Lord left. I don't know where you heard about me, but I'm it," He said, his voice getting a deep and dark like it did when he started talking about the Winchesters in the TARDIS.

"That's what you think, but I know. I _know. _And it doesn't," I taunted.

"What do you mean it doesn't know?" The Doctor demanded.

"Whoever it is, doesn't know what it is, and I intend to keep it that way," I teased.

"Tell me!" The Doctor demanded.

I leaned forward in my chair and whispered in the Doctor's ear two words. Two very important words. I began to laugh when I saw his reaction. He was so confused.

Quickly, he grabbed his companions and fled into the TARDIS. I continued to laugh even as the TARDIS began to disappear, and was eventually gone.

* * *

**"Smart bunch, Time Lords. No dress sense, dreadful hats, but smart."**

**-The Doctor, _Doctor Who_**


	11. Greg and Kitty

**Chapter 10: Greg and Kitty **

When I told Sherlock that we were working with Sam and Dean, he made it clear to all of us that he disagreed. I came in after the hunt last night and suggested the idea to him. He told me I was insane for believing their stories and that they had probably drugged me out there to make me see what they wanted me to. I didn't say it out loud but I was pretty sure that was impossible.

Then, since it was nearly midnight, I decided to stay the night. Besides, I really didn't want to be going home to Mary right now. At least I wouldn't be waking her up since it was so hard for her to get any sleep at all what with her pregnancy and all, not to mention that 221B was my home for a couple of years. But Of course I forgot to tell Sherlock that Sam and Dean were coming at 9am and then I slept through my alarm so I was awoken by the sound of shouting. Sherlock and Dean were in a heated argument about the reality of demons and Sam was trying to break up the fight.

After hell of a lot of complaining I convinced Sherlock to let Sam and Dean come along for a couple of the interrogations. First we were going to see Kitty Riley who was sided with Moriarty when he was pretending to be Richard Brook. Sherlock figured that she might know a few things about him since they lived together while he was in hiding. Then we were going to find Lestrade to ask about Moriarty's body, since both Mycroft and I were told by him that Moriarty was dead. Then finally we would get to Molly, who would have the information on Moriarty's body when they examined it after he died.

"Do you guys have a car?" I asked.

"We do. In America. Someone's probably towed it by now, my poor baby," Dean muttered.

"Alright, then we'll have to take a cab," I said, pulling out my wallet and checking how much cash I had.

"Here," Sam said, handing me 10 Quid.

"Oh, it's alright," I smiled.

"No really. You paid for us all last night and we didn't even thank you. Take it," Sam said. So I took it and thanked him.

When we all got outside it wasn't hard to find a cab, but with Dean in the front seat and Sam, Sherlock and I crammed in the back, it was a claustrophobic ride. Even more so since I was in the middle. Sherlock refused to sit next to either of the Winchesters. He also refused to go in the front saying that it would be easier for them to pull a gun on him even though I checked and neither of them had any weapons.

We arrived at Kitty Riley's in less than 5 minutes. She wasn't very welcoming, but because we were investigating for the Government, she had to let us in.

"Make it quick," she said, inviting us inside.

"Just remember that if you withhold any information then we can have you arrested," Dean smiled as he walked in.

I walked into the room that brought back so many memories. This is the first place Sherlock and I had come after we escaped the police when Sherlock was thought to be a fraud. We came for the same reason we are now, to find information about Moriarty.

"You lived with Moriarty for a while?" I asked.

"No," Kitty said.

"Did you hear what Dean said about-"

"I didn't live with James Moriarty, I lived with Richard Brook," She said.

"Alright," I paused.

"How did he convince you to let him live here?" Sherlock asked

"I let him. When I interviewed him and he told me that he was living off the money _you _gave him, I couldn't not let him," Kitty spat.

"What did you learn while he was living here?" Sam asked.

"First off, who are you?"

"We're working together and you will answer him just as honestly as you would answer us," I said. After that short speech, Sam was trying to keep a teasing smile off his face.

"I thought Richard Brook was a great man. He stayed here most of the day and helped me out when I was needed it. There was nothing suspicious about him, he was completely honest."

"What about when you found out he was dead?" Sherlock asked.

"I thought you killed him, and I still do. Now that he's back again, I'm willing to believe that you and him planned this together. I'm already working on the article," Kitty boasted.

"Good for you," Sherlock said dully. I saw what Sherlock was trying to do. We couldn't give Kitty the reaction she was looking for, if we did then she could write about it and give the audience more reason to believe that it was true. So I rolled my eyes and she looked offended.

"Can we look at his room?" Sherlock smiled.

"Fine, but there's nothing there! I cleared it out after he died," Kitty said in a frustrated tone. I went to follow them as they went up into Moriarty's room but Kitty stopped me, "Just him. Having one freak wandering my flat is bad enough."

Minutes after he'd left, Sherlock came back down to us, "No wallpaper, no carpet, the room is completely empty. There is no way he could have hidden any information in there." He explained, "We're done here."

We strode out of the house with Kitty trailing behind us.

"Whatever he's planning, I hope you don't solve it. I hope he _beats _you," She yelled. I did the same as Sherlock and showed no reaction.

We got away from Kitty's flat as quickly as we could and into a busier area of town.

"Oh, Castiel, you lifesaver!" Dean yelled to the sky. When we turned to see what was the matter, Dean was standing in front of an old, but well taken care of, black car. It looked like it could have been from the 60s or 70s. Something that my dad would've had.

"What?" Sherlock asked rudely.

"Our angel transport brought me my baby," Dean said as he stroked the hood of the car. "Come on, get in"

Sam and Dean got in the front seat, and I hopped in the back beside Sherlock. There was less of a fuss this time to get Sherlock to be in the same vehicle as the Winchesters but the look on his face clearly disagreed with the idea.

"Where to next?" Dean asked once we were settled.

"Scotland Yard, we're going to need to speak to Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade," Sherlock said.

"it's Greg," I corrected, to which Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Dean said as he started the engine.

* * *

We sat in Lestrade's office at half past 10. But it was small and there was only chairs for 2 people to sit down. So Sam and I, being the more mature of the four, stood in the corner of his office.

"Who are the two new guys?" Lestrade asked.

"Oh, this is Dean and Sam Winchester," I introduced.

They shook hands and Sam continued, "We have had our own problems with Moriarty as well. So Sherlock-"

"John," Sherlock interrupted.

"-John, let us come with them to investigate. The more information the better," Sam finished.

"Alright, ask away," Lestrade said.

"Mycroft and John both said that you were the one who informed them that Moriarty was dead, but neither of them saw the body," Sherlock started.

"I was, but I never actually saw it either. The only one who could possibly have really seen it that we know is Molly," he explained.

"And how did you find out?" I asked.

"As soon as Sherlock jumped we had men up on the roof, Donovan being one of them," Lestrade said.

"They all confirm that there _was _a body?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Can I ask, why do you want to know if there was a body? He wouldn't have been confirmed dead if there wasn't," Lestrade questioned.

"We're just trying to figure out how he may have faked it. Sherlock told us that Moriarty clearly shot himself," Sam said.

"Of course."

"Do you have any theories?" I asked.

"Well, if Sherlock would just tell us how he did it-"

"No."

"-it might be easier for us to make a guess. Maybe he did it like they used to do in plays, with the fake blood pouches or whatever those were. You would really have to ask Molly or Donovan, they were there. But from what they told me he was dead. Big hole in his head and everything."

"There was the time when he found someone that looked like Sherlock to scare the kids, maybe he found someone that looked like himself," Dean suggested.

"No, it's not possible, I spoke to him," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, but what if what you said was right and it was fake blood then he could have had a look-alike come up after Sherlock jumped and _actually _kill himself," I said.

"John, you're a genius," Lestrade said as he took note of my every word.

"I think we're done here," Sherlock said.

"What are you talking about we're just getting started," I complained. But Sherlock stood up and left the office.

"It's alright, I've got some paperwork to do. Come back if you need anything else," Lestrade said.

"Thank you, Greg," I said and followed Sherlock out of the office with Sam and Dean following behind me.

"Sherlock, what was that about? We were finally getting somewhere," I whispered to him. He ignored me and approached Donovan who was standing at someone else's desk.

"Hello, freak," She said as we approached.

"You were to one who found Moriarty's body on the roof, but before you tell me anything just remember that we are working with the government on this and if you withhold any information from me I will find out and you _will _be arrested," Sherlock said seriously then ended with a smile.

Donovan looked at him like he was some kind of animal, then spoke, "He was dead. Big hole in the front and back of his head, blood everywhere, and he looked like what I've seen of Moriarty. I'm not a doctor but I'd say he was pretty dead."

"How long did it take you to get up there after Sherlock jumped?" I asked.

"As soon as we realized it was the freak, which was as soon as he was in the hospital, then maybe 10 minutes after that," Donovan said, smiling at me. She really was kind of sweet around normal people, I didn't see why they had to hate each other.

"Thank you, Sally. Come on, let's go," I said and we left the building.

* * *

**"You can't stop the future, you can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret… is to press play."**

**-Jay Asher, _13 Reasons Why_**


	12. Trickster Blood

**I think there was a bit of a chapter mix up that I didn't know of until now. Please let me know if anything doesn't make sense!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trickster Blood**

"I was the doctor who wrote the autopsy for James Moriarty," Molly confirmed as we followed her down a long hallway, "They didn't want me to because I'd been in a relationship with him but I insisted. I knew that if something happened then you or Greg would have come to me, so I wanted to have it handy."

"Thank you for this, Molly," I said as she pulled out Moriarty's autopsy from a folder. I handed the autopsy to Sherlock who immediately had his nose buried in it.

"So what, exactly, happened that day?" I asked.

"Well, you know I was helping Sherlock that day as well, so I pretended examined his," she hesitated, "_body _and put out a fake autopsy and death certificate. When that was done, which wasn't long, the other coroners had finished with Moriarty's body and gave him to me so I could do some research of my own. By that point it was around half an hour since Sherlock had jumped. Moriarty was killed by trauma to the brain and he wouldn't have had enough blood in his body to stay alive even if the brain trauma hadn't killed him."

"And it was definitely his body?" I asked, "We have a theory that Moriarty used some sort of fake blood to pretend to kill himself. But after Sherlock jumped, he had a double come up and _actually_ kill himself.

"From it was exact to his medical history, but the problem is, I couldn't get any further back than 2010. It's like he appeared on the planet in that year or something," Molly explained. I looked back at Sam and Dean who didn't look surprised.

"Could have been in another country and moved here?" I suggested.

"If so then his medical history was all in paperwork, I should be able to access anything about him from any country on there only if it was electronically recorded," she said, nodding towards the computer in the corner of the room.

"Is there any country that doesn't?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of, besides places that don't have health care," she said.

"Maybe that's it," I said.

"But there's something else, John," Molly said worriedly. Even Sherlock looked up from his paperwork to see what was wrong. "From a distance it looks like normal blood, but- but it's not."

"What do you mean?" I said as I followed her over to a refrigerator.

She pulled out a couple vials of blood and shook them up a bit, "This is his blood," she started, "usually blood would have separated by now, but this hasn't changed since the day he died."

"What?" Sherlock said and strode over to us.

"Feel this," she said, handing us each a vial. Even after being in the refrigerator for who knows how long, the blood was still hot. "It's been like that since the day he died."

"That's impossible," Sherlock gasped.

"It's not only that," Molly said, "John, could I have a blood sample? I don't have any fresh blood to compare this to."

"Go ahead," I said and pulled up my sleeve. Molly took a bit of blood and put it on a microscope slide. Then she took some of Moriarty's blood and put it on a different slide.

She slid my blood under the microscope then turned it on, "Look at John's blood," she said and we all took a look at it. There wasn't anything off about it, "Now look at Moriarty's," she said, replacing my slide with his.

Not only was it darker, but it _moved. _It was like when you looked at single celled organisms under a microscope and the moved around a bit, but with this is was like downtown London on a busy day, there was so much movement that it made me dizzy. Not only that but it was so much darker and thicker than my own blood.

"What is that?" I demanded.

"It's been the same since the day he died. I don't know why I haven't told anyone, I guess you and Sherlock just seemed like the people I should tell," Molly said.

"But that's impossible," Sherlock said as he looked up from the microscope and over at Molly who looked like she was going to cry.

"How did no one notice this?" Sam asked. He was writing in a leather-bound book. He'd been doing it all day, after every interview. I didn't mind it but I wondered if there was anything written in there that could help us.

"I guess that the cause of death was just so obvious that no one bothered to dig any deeper," Molly said, "or maybe they just didn't say anything."

"And what did they do with the body?" Sherlock asked.

"We buried it under your stone," Molly said apologetically, "If it helps, it wasn't my idea."

"If the blood is still alive like this, then the body won't have decomposed," Sherlock said to himself.

"Maybe we need to take a visit to your grave," Dean suggested.

"I can write you a doctor note, just saying that you have permission to be there," Molly suggested.

"No thanks, sweetheart. We like to do things dangerously," Dean flirted. Sherlock looked at him in astonishment and Molly blushed.

"That would be great, Molly," I said, breaking the silence.

"And, John, if you do learn anything, please let me know," Molly smiled as we left the room.

"Of course," I said, then left following Sherlock, Sam and Dean.

When we got out of the building, Dean spoke up, "I'm starving, wanna get lunch?"

"That's not a bad idea. If we're going to be digging up this grave then we should do it at night, not during visiting hours," Sam said.

"If you three are suggesting that he's an alien, then you're completely mad," Sherlock said.

"Not an alien, a _trickster_," Dean teased.

"And if not that, or something non-human, what do you suggest, Sherlock?" I asked. He remained silent.

"We've never examined trickster blood like that but I'm thinking that's the direction we're heading," Sam said.

"Ya, he could have used a different body to fake his death and then poofed," Dean said.

"You are _insane! _John, I won't do this anymore," Sherlock said.

"Well, you've got the note from Molly, you could leave right now and do it all yourself. Why don't you, Sherlock?" I asked. He hesitated, and I continued, "You have no idea about Moriarty, which is why you're still with us. You may not see it, but somewhere inside you know that this could be a possibility. If you didn't then you would have left a long time ago. So stay or go."

He sighed, "I'm only here because of you."

"Sherlock, I know what kind of person you are. You don't stay for people."

"John-"

"No, Sherlock. You don't have to say it, but don't make up excuses," I said and got into the back seat of the Impala. Throughout the entire ride to the restaurant, we said nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," John said for the hundredth time that night. The four of us were standing in front of Sherlock's grave with shovels in our hands. All except for Sherlock, who didn't want to be responsible if anything went wrong. I was actually surprised that he had been quiet since lunch, even when I explained the plan.

"Let's start digging," Dean said beside me and stabbed the shovel into the ground. John and I did the same, and Sherlock stood where he wouldn't get hit by any of the dirt.

I was really glad to have Sherlock and John with us for this investigation. As much as Sherlock was a pain in the ass, and John knew nothing about hunting, I doubt getting this far would have been possible without them. I guess you could say we made a great team.

We dug until we hit the grave. John had to take a break or two in between, we'd even insisted that he stop working and stand with Sherlock because he'd done so much for us over the past few days already, but he refused. He was a hard worker and I liked that.

It was Dean who hit the grave first, "I think I found it."

"Great, John, I'm gunna have to ask you to hop out so we can pop it open," I said.

"Right," he replied and Sherlock helped him back up. Dean and I finished uncovering it, then used a crowbar to open it up.

There was nothing inside the coffin. Nothing but dust. It had to have been a trickster. He must have waited until he had been buried so no one would notice if his body suddenly disappeared without a trace. I never realized that tricksters could keep something like that up for so long.

"So not a ghost," Dean said, pulling himself out of the grave.

"Definitely a trickster then?" John asked from above.

"It can't be anything else," I replied, getting myself out of the grave. "I guess we can cover it back up."

"Let's get to it," Dean said and we picked up our shovels.

"What does this mean?" John asked as we scooped dirt into the hole.

"He's not a ghost," Dean said.

I sighed, "It means that he can't ben anything else but a trickster. No other type of demon that we've met can rise their actual bodies from the grave without doing it zombie style."

"Right, so what do we do next?"

I stopped shoveling, hoping Dean would have an answer for that one because I had no idea. Thankfully he did.

"We find him. We track that bastard down and we kill him for good this time. He can't hide forever, so we get your brother to give us access to all the security cameras in town and we watch them over the past couple of months," Dean explained.

"Mycroft won't oblige," Sherlock said.

"Well he let you, a murderer, come back to solve this case because he was truly desperate. I think we can convince him since we're practically out of our depth," John said.

"We can start tomorrow morning," I suggested, "the sooner the better."

"Can I at least have a little more sleep-in time," Dean joked.

We finished re-burying the coffin and left the graveyard. I wondered why Sherlock's tombstone was still there even though he'd been back for a couple months now but decided not to ask in case it brought up something sensitive.

Dean dropped John and Sherlock off at 221B and we drove back to Kevin Baker's house, where Cas would be waiting for us.

* * *

**"Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there. I do not sleep. Do not stand and my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die."**

**-Mary Elizabeth Frye**


	13. Welcome to the Moriarty Fan Club

**Chapter 12: Welcome to the Moriarty Fan Club**

I woke up in the morning at 10:30am, late for me. The event from the night before had exhausted me and after my shower I'd gone right to sleep. I slept in 221B again since I was out so late. I guessed I would have to donate a bit to Sherlock for rent.

Went I went out into the kitchen to make my morning tea in my robe and slippers, Sherlock was already awake.

"Morning, Sherlock," I said putting the kettle on.

"What's wrong, John?" He asked.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that," I said as I got out two mugs. One for him, one for me.

"Between you and Mary?"

I cringed. I was worried that he would figure it out eventually. Things had been tough between Mary and I since I'd found out that she was the one who'd shot Sherlock. I appreciated that she hadn't killed him, but shooting my best friend in general was not a great way to start a marriage. I felt safer here at 221B with Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson than I did in my own home sometimes. That's why I jumped at the opportunity to stay overnight.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"You haven't been home in days, John, and you haven't picked up the phone to tell her," Sherlock said, in a less know-it-all way than he usually did and a more comforting voice.

"She shot you, Sherlock, and you killed a man to protect her."

"She was trying to save herself," Sherlock defended.

"Then she should have told you that!" I yelled, "She could have explained that to us instead of risking your life!"

"John," he started, but didn't continue. There was silence for a moment, the only sound was the kettle steaming behind me. "I'm sorry," Sherlock said eventually.

"I'm sorry too, Sherlock," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Sherlock, please don't start."

"No. I just wanted to say that you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

I looked over at him and we locked gazes. He started into my eyes with sympathy. I was tearing up just thinking about it all.

"Can you manage the tea, I'm going to get dressed," I said as I left the room in a hurry. The last thing I wanted was for Sherlock to see me cry.

I went into my room and got changed into my beige jumper and jeans. I loved Mary so much. Like Charles Augustus Magnussen said, she was my pressure point, but I couldn't get over what she did to Sherlock. I knew that if Sherlock had forgiven her, then I should have too, especially since _he _was the one who was shot.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I heard a strange noise coming from outside my room. Then the was a crashing sound like a mug shattering on the ground, actually, _exactly _like a mug shattering on the ground.

"Sherlock!" I called as I came running out of my room.

"John!" He replied. I saw him standing on his chair with the fireplace poker in his hand. There was a loud sound echoing around the flat. I rushed over to Sherlock's side to see a light flashing in midair, it appeared and disappeared along with the sound in the air. Was the light the source? And how did it get there?

Mrs. Hudson came running from downstairs to see what was going on. When she saw what was happening, she nearly fell over and had to hold onto my arm.

The longer the light flashed, the louder the sounds got and something began to appear under the light. It looked something like a blue telephone box. Papers began to scatter as the thing made the entire flat windy, getting stronger with each pulse.

The thing became more clear and I could tell that it was a Police Public Call Box from the 60s. What was it doing appearing in our flat? Eventually it stopped pulsing and was clearly visible. It took up a good chunk of the room and all of us were too afraid to move. Maybe this had something to do with the kind of stuff Sam and Dean dealt with. Could Moriarty be in there?

After a moment, Sherlock leaned forwards and poked the blue box with the fireplace poker. Nothing happened. But as he was about to do it again, two men and a red-headed girl stepped out, mid-conversation.

"The TARDIS pulled us to this time and place. I had no control over it," said the funnier looking man. "Oh, hello there."

"Who are you?" Sherlock demanded.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory," the Doctor-man introduced.

"Doctor who?" I asked and Mrs. Hudson's grip got tighter on my arm.

"Just the Doctor," The Doctor said.

"H-How did you do that?" I said.

"It's called the TARDIS, it can travel through time and space," The Doctor explained. For some reason it sounded familiar to me, even though I was sure that this had never happened before.

"What do you want from us?" Sherlock asked, holding the fire poker out like a weapon.

"Woah, easy there. Don't fret, we're not going to hurt you," The Doctor said, using his finger to push the poker away carefully.

"Then why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"The TARDIS brought us here. Must be something important going on here. What's going on here?" The Doctor asked, wandering around the room and stopping to look at our wall of Moriarty.

"Ah, interesting," he said.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Actually I just met him," The Doctor said loud enough so that I had to strain to hear him.

"Met him? Where is he?" I asked.

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. We just met Moriarty in the year 2010."

"That's not possible," Sherlock said.

"Oh but it is," The Doctor smiled.

Suddenly, Dean walked into the room. I'd completely forgotten that they were coming at 11. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the room in astonishment. He opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, and when his eyes trailed over to the Doctor, the Doctor grinned and waved.

"What the hell?!" He said eventually.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," The Doctor smiled.

"Who are these people, and what is _that?" _Dean said, looking at the TARDIS.

"Oh, and this is Amy and Rory," the Doctor finished and the two who must have been Amy and Rory waved at him but said nothing.

"Trust me, I am just as lost as you are," I said.

"How the hell did you get in here with _that?_" Dean said, astonished.

"That's the TARDIS, it travels through time and space," The Doctor explained quickly.

"Can you find Moriarty now?" I asked.

"He can find Moriarty?" Dean said.

"No, I just saw him in 2010. It was a lucky guess," The Doctor said.

"Make another one," Dean demanded.

"OK, you got me, it wasn't that much of a guess."

"Well how did you know?"

"I went through his history."

"Alright, alright, enough!" I said, at which point Mrs. Husdon let go of my arm and went running out of the room. "Dean go get Sam."

Dean nodded then left the room behind Mrs. Hudson.

"Doctor, Amy, Rory or whoever you are, when he gets back with his brother, explain everything to us," I said politely.

"As long as you do the same," Amy said.

"Of course," Sherlock said for me, and I nodded in agreement. Dean was quickly back with Sam, who was holding the leather journal in his hand.

"Oh my god," he said immediately, looking at Amy.

"It's you!" Amy gasped.

"Woah, wait. You two _know _each other?" Dean asked.

"Is that the other one?" Rory asked, pointing at Dean.

"Other who?" Dean asked.

"You're the Winchesters," Amy said.

"You've met before now," Sherlock muttered.

"We had to save them the night that we killed Moriarty. Remember, Moriarty thought we were to busy saving them but you got him from behind. We wouldn't have caught him without them," Sam explained.

"You mean the girl that I saved, but she kissed you instead?"

"Dean!"

"Why didn't you ever mention them?" Sherlock asked.

"How was I supposed to know that we would run into them again, we never have. Not until now!" Sam said.

"So when we found you that night, you were following Moriarty?" Dean asked. Amy and Rory both looked at the Doctor who was standing quietly in the corner.

"We were saving you," The Doctor said quietly.

"But you weren't there," Sam said.

"I was. I got away before you two showed up to save Amy and Rory. I distracted Moriarty so that you could catch him," The Doctor explained. "I was there the whole time."

"OK but save us from what?" Dean asked.

"Moriarty. Up until a few minutes ago, you two were dead. We changed history, let you live."

"That's not possible," Sam said quietly.

"Why'd you save _us?" _Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't think you understand how much you Winchesters have helped me over the years," The Doctor started, "I have my hands full already, trying to keep this planet safe. I was always watching you, and helping you, to repay you for the trouble you saved me. When you two died in 2009, I was lost. I couldn't save America, it became infected by demons and eventually they killed each other until there was nothing left. North America was destroyed and South America evacuated. So when I had the change to change Moriarty's past, I knew exactly where I was going."

There was silence for a long period of time before Sam spoke up, "So we died in 2009, America was destroyed but you saved us and now everything is back to normal?"

"Yes," The Doctor replied.

"Then we need to work together on this," Sam said, "You said that we've help you so many times, so repay us like this. Work with us, and we can solve it together."

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for one of you to say that!" The Doctor smiled.

"Welcome to the Moriarty fan club," Dean commented.

"What have you got?" I asked.

"Well, I hope you're open to the impossible because we have some pretty wild ideas," Amy said.

"You have no idea," Sherlock muttered.

"So we think that Moriarty might be an alien," The Doctor said.

"Oh, please!" Sherlock yelled, "First demons, now aliens! John, this is going too far!"

"Sherlock, let him speak," I told him.

"Right, so Moriarty suddenly turns up on Earth in 2009. There's no record of him before then, up until the day he died, then he suddenly appears out of no where, alive!" The Doctor explained.

"That would explain why Molly couldn't find any of his medical history," Sam put in.

"Who's Molly?"

"A friend of ours. A coroner," I said.

"We thought that he may have been some sort of trickster," Sam explained.

"Oh, tricksters! Love tricksters! Fun bunch they are," The Doctor smiled, "They're not actually from Earth. They're from a planet called Demitriopolis. I've been there many times."

"Really? How did Moriarty get to Earth?" Sam asked.

"I'd say exile. Sometimes the bad tricksters are sent to other planets in the form of their species to live out the rest of their lives as one of them. Moriarty must have chosen here," The Doctor explained.

"We've run into tricksters in the past. None of them were as powerful as Moriarty," Sam said.

"Well it's been going on for centuries. I'd say that the other ones you've met are descendants of tricksters therefore not entirely trickster."

"Maybe he has some kind of invisible space ship on or above the Earth and that's where he's been hiding," Sam suggested.

"Tricksters don't have that kind of technology," The Doctor said.

"What other aliens live on Earth? They could be helping him," I suggested.

"There's the angels, of course they don't realize they're alien, uh, leviathans, fairies, oh and then there's that Irene Adler, not sure where she's from,'" The Doctor said.

"What?" Sherlock sat forward in his chair.

"Angels, Leviathans and Fairies? How come we never knew this," Sam wondered aloud.

"I guess no one ever bothered to check," Dean replied. "Anyways, I can't see the angels working for him, but Leviathans or fairies could be a possibility."

Suddenly the Doctor's watch started beeping. "Sorry, we're gotta dash. Gotta go save Sherlock Holmes from being killed in a swimming pool. Ridiculous, I know!" The Doctor laughed.

Sam, Dean and I all looked over at Sherlock, who looked both concerned and confused.

* * *

**"What's the point in being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable."**

**-John Green _An Abundance of Katherine_**


	14. Into the TARDIS

**Hi! Sorry I was supposed to update twice over the weekend but I started watching the Walking Dead and kind of didn't stop until I finished. (Great show by the way! Gross but great!) So I'm going to update twice tonight. Now, and then after I finish my homework. Wish me luck and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Into the TARDIS**

"I'll let you find that one out for yourself," the Doctor smiled. After bringing up the going-to-save-Sherlock-Holmes-in-a-swimming-pool subject, Sam had introduced us to the actual Sherlock Holmes. We tried to convince them otherwise, but once the idea had been brought up, they all wanted to come with us and refused to accept otherwise. But finally the question arose of "how are we all going to fit?"

So the Doctor pushed through the doors of the TARDIS with Rory and I following shorty behind. After us came, Sam, Dean, and John.

"Jesus…" John whispered looking around at the TARDIS. Dean simply stared into the TARDIS with his mouth agape.

Sam gasped, "You're alien."

"Lucky guess," The Doctor said, prancing around the console. "Anything else to say?"

Dean bolted out of the TARDIS and I giggled. Seeing people's reactions to the TARDIS was one of my favourite things _ever. _I was surprised that Sam or John didn't have to take a step outside to make sure it wasn't as big on the outside. I guess they were used to this level of crazy.

Seconds later, Dean stepped slowly back in and said, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Bingo!" The Doctor yelled.

"Isn't Sherlock coming in?" I asked, noticing that we were missing one very tall and skinny man with great cheek bones.

"I-I'll get him. God, he has to see this," John stuttered then stumbled out of the TARDIS.

"I think he's going to need a little bit of help," I said, following John out. From what I'd seen of him, I liked Sherlock, and maybe that would give me an advantage.

"It's a snog-box, John, it's not possible," was the first thing I heard when I stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Oi, don't dis the TARDIS," I smiled.

"He doesn't believe it," John explained.

"Alright then, if it's so small on the inside, how are Sam, Dean, Rory and the Doctor in there at the same time? And why would John come out and lie to you?" I asked him.

"It's. Not. Possible," Sherlock said.

"Yes. It. Is," I said jokingly. "Come on, just walk inside. If we're lying then you'll quickly find out,"

Sherlock looked over at John, who nodded in agreement. Sherlock stood up and walked towards the TARDIS. He put his hand on the door and was about to push when he said, "If this is a trick, I-"

"Oh, just go inside!" I interrupted. Sherlock pushed the door open and stepped into the TARDIS, the door swinging closed behind him.

"Thanks," John said to me. "He doesn't believe any of it. We've proved to him that this kind of stuff is real and he refuses to see it. He won't believe this either."

"We'll have to fix that," I smiled and held the TARDIS door opened for him as we both stepped inside.

I nearly walked right into Sherlock, who was standing in front of the door, looking around the TARDIS in shock. He looked like a little boy, standing barefoot in his pajama's and robe with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

In a swift movement, Sherlock turned around and reached for the door of the TARDIS. Fortunately John and I were faster and we blocked him from getting out.

"Start the TARDIS, Doctor!" I called. The Doctor pulled a lever and at first the whole TARDIS shook, but then we begun to glide. Taking off sent Dean and Sherlock plummeting to the ground but they got their balance and stood up again once we were flying smooth.

"Are we somewhere else?" Dean asked.

"Take a look," The Doctor said. I decided to step out of the way of the door, so that they could discover it by themselves.

John slowly opened the door to reveal the galaxy, _our _galaxy. The think band of stars gave it a blue tinge and the light from the sun made the stars in the center glow yellow. I wondered why the Doctor didn't take us here as often. Sure it wasn't as impressive or as far away from home as the others but it was beautiful all the same.

Sam and Dean crept slowly towards the door while Sherlock stepped slowly away.

"That's not possible," Sam said as he stuck his hand outside of the TARDIS.

"Look who's talking, demon hunter," I teased and bounced over to the Doctor and Rory.

"So what's the plan?" Rory asked.

"I'm about to explain it. Alright, step away from the door!" The Doctor called. As soon as Sam brought his hand back into the safety of the TARDIS, the doors shut themselves, which brought on more stares of disbelief.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and then jumped down to the group.

"Alright here's the plan," he said. "Moriarty knows I exist and is hunting me down. He will stop everything if it means a chance to get me. So this is what we do: the TARDIS has this projector thingy, it can make me look like I'm somewhere that I'm not. The projection and my real body are almost exact, there is no way they could tell the difference."

"And you could go to wherever it is he's working with the other aliens, and it would force Moriarty away from the swimming pool with Sherlock and John," Sam said.

"Um, well that wasn't the original plan but that might work even better than the first one. Good job, Sam," The Doctor said. I was surprised. It was hard to get a compliment out of the Doctor.

"Well you can't just go in there, they'll know something's up," John commented.

"If it looks like the Doctor is trying to get in the place unnoticed then it will probably look less obvious. I mean as long as you make it look like you're trying," Dean suggested.

"Brilliant, this plan is getting better and better. Keep going, I'm liking this," The Doctor said. When no one said anything, he suggested, "What happens when I get inside?"

"Maybe, try to get as much information out of him as possible. Make him feel like he's winning, then take the power away, like he did to us," John said.

"You guys are so brilliant!"

* * *

_4 years earlier…_

Sherlock pointed his gun at the vest rigged with explosives that was laying on the ground. I had to admit, he was smart, but this was not how he was going to die. If he shot that vest, nothing would happen. I wasn't going to let him die thinking he'd beaten me.

No. I was going to make Sherlock Holmes chose to commit suicide over the murder of John Watson. I had many men in the room next to mine about to come out to grab John and hold a gun to his head. I would give Sherlock the choice to either kill himself in the pool, or be responsible for John's death. See, my men were very willing to go to court against Sherlock, and I had many more if I needed them.

The plan with the snipers and bomb vest was to make them feel like they were winning, then take it away. That was the only way to make them feel truly hopeless.

Suddenly my phone began blaring "Stayin' Alive" and buzzing in my pocket. I sighed, _really? _It had to be _now! _

"D'you mind if I get that," I asked.

"No, no, please, you've got the rest of your life," Sherlock said nonchalantly

I raised my phone to my ear, "Hello."

"Jim, is that you?" My partner in crime, Sebastian Moran, said from the other end of the line.

"Yes, of course it is. What do you want?" I said then mouthed 'Sorry' to Sherlock for being so rude. He replied by mouthing 'It's fine.'

"We have the Doctor," Sebastian said.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" I yelled.

"We caught him sneaking around outside. We have the box too."

"Say that again, and know if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you," I said venomously.

"119 Ravenwood Street," He said quickly.

"Wait," I told him then walked over to Sherlock, but stopped in front of the bomb vest, "Sorry. Wrong day to die."

"Oh, did you get a better offer?"

"You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock," I said as I walked away from Sherlock and headed for the exit of the pool area. "So if you have who you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes."

"It's him sir, we're positive," Sebastian said once I was out of earshot of Sherlock and John.

"Make certain," I said and ended the call. Then I texted the number of one of the men who I was going to send out to kill John. _Another day. Something else has come up. _

As soon as I was sure that Sherlock and John couldn't follow me, I thought of 119 Ravenwood Street, and my office where the Doctor would be waiting. The next time I opened my eyes, I was there. The Doctor was standing handcuffed in front of me, and the TARDIS was standing right behind him.

* * *

**"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."**

**-Veronica Roth, _Divergent_**


	15. The Perfect Team

**Sorry I didn't update again last night! By the time I had my work finished completely it was already 11 and I was exhausted. So here's today's chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Perfect Team**

I stood with my hands cuffed behind my back in one of Moriarty's many offices around the world. Well I was actually standing in the TARDIS with my hands behind my back but the TARDIS' projector had been enhanced along with the TARDIS over the years. So basically the difference between real me and projection me was virtually undetectable.

Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's second hand man, had just gotten off the phone with Mr. Moriarty himself. Back in the TARDIS, Sam and Dean had recognized one of the men standing in the room as Dick Roman, a Leviathan.

Sebastian Moran pushed a few buttons on a nearby laptop and Moriarty appeared right in front of my eyes.

"Nice. Teleportation, I'm impressed," I said.

"How long has it been since you last saw me? A century? 2 hours?" Moriarty spat.

"More like 45 minutes," I said to anger him. The angrier he was, and the more powerful he felt, the more information he would spill. That was my goal for this meeting.

"Well now we've got your transportation device. No more disappearing for you now, _Doctor!" _he shouted. I looked down at the ground like I'd been beaten. Moriarty smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"I can still destroy you from the inside," I said angrily, stepping towards him and causing everyone to raise their guns in my direction.

"Calm down boys, he's harmless now," Moriarty smiled, lifting his hand to call of the guns. I tried to do my best angry face and make it believable.

Moriarty looked at my shoulder. He reached out and plucked the single strand of Amy's red hair from my jacket. Good, the plan was going just as planned. I had placed that strand of hair before I had stepped out of the TARDIS so that Moriarty would find it, and take it. One of Moriarty's men had taken a clump of Rory's hair then left him, so my idea was that maybe he needed their DNA a plan of his. I was right.

"Amelia Pond, right?" He asked and handed it to who Sam and Dean identified as Dick Roman.

"Why does it matter?"

"Is she in there? Or should I say, are_ they _in there. Rory Williams, husband of Amelia Pond. Are they going to pop out and save you?" Moriarty said while pacing in front of the TARDIS.

"They aren't," I denied.

"So they are," he said, stroking the front of the TARDIS.

"Go in if you'd like, even if they are in there, they have the advantage. Amy and Rory have been travelling with me for 10 years of their lives. They know how to work the TARDIS better than you ever will," I told him. Moriarty came back in front of me.

"So you have a hair collection then? First get some from a couple demon hunters, a few from your Leviathans over here, now you want time traveller hair. Well you can take some of mine. I can promise it's the softest hair in the universe," I looked at the ground so that the top of my head was facing him.

Moriarty chuckled, "It's not a hair collection, Doctor."

"What is it then?"

"For all I know, your little companions could be listening in on me right now. Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because they're listening."

"You know me so well," Moriarty laughed. "We're making something. We're making something _huge_. It's going to change to world. In other words, it's going to kill _you. _But I'm not sure if I'll need it if I have you. But I suppose I could use it for the second Time Lord."

"I'm yours now. Just tell me who it is," I bribed.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet," Moriarty said. I had figured it out, sort of. I knew it was one of them. It was either Sam, Dean, John or Sherlock. That's why it had been so easy for me to let them in. I didn't usually take in grown men but I knew that one of them had to be it. One of them had to be the second Time Lord.

"Is that it then? Is that all you have? A hair collection that will eventually kill me and another Time Lord? I'm disappointed," I spat.

"Oh, but Doctor, it is so much bigger and better then you could ever imagine," Moriarty smiled.

"Try me," I whispered as I leaned forwards.

Moriarty started laughing manically, "Take him away boys."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," I said, as Amy soniced my cuffs from the TARDIS and I pulled my hands out from behind my back.

Moriarty looked shocked. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers in goodbye then my projection disappeared and I was back in the TARDIS. I heard Moriarty screaming in anger as I disappeared from his sight.

"Allons-y!" I said and started up the TARDIS. "I haven't said that in a while," I said to Amy who was congratulating me.

The TARDIS started shuddering and something sparked on the console, causing a big puff of smoke. Everyone fell to the ground as the TARDIS pushed away from that time and place and back to Sherlock and John's flat. A few more sparks went off, causing smoke to cloud the air in the TARDIS and made my ears ring. This was bad. They were trying to stop the TARDIS from leaving, and they were winning.

I got to my feet and held onto the console for balance. I pushed a few buttons and hit a few triggers that would take me way to long to explain to you. The shaking weakened a bit, but it wasn't long before he gained control again. I was going to need more help. The TARDIS was meant for more than just one Timelord.

"Everyone, help me!" I called. Amy heaved herself to her feet and I gave her directions on what to hit or pull at what time on the console. I helped Rory up and then told him what to do. "Come on!"

I could hardly see through the smoke that clouded the air but from what I could hear, everyone was trying their best to get to me. I saw John next, and gave him his instructions. Next came Sam, then Sherlock, who I surprised to see helping me. He was the last person I thought would offer up the help. By the time Dean came along, there was nothing left for him to do. I focused on the TARDIS.

With everyone doing their part, and Dean trying to keep his balance behind me, we began to pull through. Less started sparking on the TARDIS and I felt the pull that meant we were getting away. I laughed in joy and excitement.

There was a final jerk, and then the pulling stopped and we all fell to the ground. Amy and I were laughing like mad, while everyone else looked horrified. I got up, followed by Amy and we helped everyone else up.

"What was that?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"That was Moriarty. He was trying to stop us from getting away," I panted, still trying to catch my breath.

"And we did, right?" He asked again.

"With teamwork!" I yelled.

"Ya, thanks for letting me help," I heard Dean say from beside me. He was holding his side and using the railing to hold himself up.

"Oh, don't worry, we didn't need it," I said and instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say. Amy glared at me from across the TARDIS. "What I meant was, there was no room. No. We needed to get going, there was no time for me to show you were you could help." I said, finally finding what seemed like the right answer. But Dean still glared at me like I did something wrong. Was it something I said?

"Are we home yet?" John asked.

"Should be," I said, checking our surroundings on the monitor of the TARDIS, the same one that Moriarty had shown up on, "Go check."

Sam made his way down to the door as fast as he could with his shaking legs, which wasn't very fast. John and Sherlock followed him.

"Did I say?" I shouted, they all turned to me, "You were brilliant!"

Everyone smiled at me, except for Sherlock, who I didn't expect it from. Sherlock simply turned away and left the TARDIS. I assumed we were in the right place, so I put the TARDIS in park.

Amy, Rory and I stepped out of the TARDIS. The windows that had light shining on us when we'd left, were now dark.

"Looks like we were a little bit late, but on the bright side, you are all a few hours younger!" I smiled. No one was listening to me, they were all talking among themselves.

Sam was standing in the corner writing in a leather notebook. He had been holding it since he got in the TARDIS.

"What's that then?" I asked, approaching him.

"Nothing," he said, quickly closing the book. "Uh, Dean and I should be heading back to where we're staying. Will you keep working with us?"

"You are a brilliant group, I'll be here in the morning," I nodded.

Beside me I saw Dean approaching Amy, "You know we are staying in a mansion, my room easily has room for two."

To which Amy replied by grabbing Rory, who was in the middle of a conversation with John and saying, "Dean, have you met my husband?"

Dean looked embarrassed and walked away, but I found myself quite confused with what Dean had just tried to do.

"'Night!" John called as Sam and Dean left the flat.

"Doctor, could we find a hotel or something? I'm exhausted," Amy asked.

"You could stay here. You and Rory go in my room, I'll sleep on the couch," John offered.

"That's sweet, John but we couldn't do that," Amy said.

"No it's fine."

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa I've done it before," Sherlock said.

"Okay, well then why don't you just sleep in Sherlock's-"

"No!" Sherlock protested, "John, only you're allowed in my room and that's only on very special occasions."

John couldn't argue with that, "Alright. My room is upstairs, first on the left."

"Well, then the most important man in the room will just sleep on the floor, is that it?" I said.

"I didn't think you slept," Rory said.

"I do. Not often enough… oh, I'll survive!"

"'Night, Doctor, John, Sherlock," Amy said as she and Rory left in the direction of John's room.

"Goodnight," John and I said in unison, Sherlock simply grunted.

"Will you be staying tonight, Doctor?" John asked.

"It doesn't look like I have any other option," I smiled.

"I meant if you were going to, pop off to tomorrow, or-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. "I should probably sleep though, there's a bed in the TARDIS… somewhere."

"Alright. Goodnight then," John said and left for Sherlock's room.

"'Night," I called.

"I'm off the repair some stuff in the TARDIS. You could join me if you'd like," I said.

"No," Sherlock replied simply.

I stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door behind me, feeling Sherlock's gaze following me the entire way.

* * *

**"Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success."**

**-Henry Ford**


	16. Don't Be a Castiel

**Chapter 15: Don't be a Castiel**

I stood in the TARDIS, doing some rewiring in the projector's system so that two or more people could use it in case of emergency. Who knows what could happen now? Moriarty took an interest in Amy and I couldn't let her go out as a projection on her own if we had to. I'd send myself alongside her, or Rory at least. I knew that he would protect her better than I could.

That's when I heard the door of the TARDIS open. I left it unlocked just in case anyone needed my help, though I doubted anyone would. Turns out I was wrong.

I turned around to see Sherlock standing there. He was dressed nicely in a purple button up shirt and boring black pants.

"Is it morning?" I asked.

"No," Sherlock replied, "Quite the opposite."

"What's the matter? Is everyone OK?"

"Of course," Sherlock said sadly, "how does it really work?"

"It's Time Lord technology. I'm Time Lord," I played it safe and didn't tell him that he could possibly also be Time Lord.

"Is that alien?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Is something wrong? You look… upset."

"It all seems so familiar," he told me.

"You mean you recognize it?" I asked, getting excited.

"No. The idea is familiar. Bigger on the inside, travels through time and space," Sherlock explained.

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed, "That's not it is it?"

Sherlock sighed, "Can I trust you, Doctor?"

"Yes," I said. I was used to people trusting me without a second thought, but I never expected Sherlock to be that way. He just didn't seem like the kind of person that would trust a person he'd just met.

"It's John."

"What about him?"

"He has a wife now, and is about to have a daughter. He is into demons now like Sam and Dean. I think he's moving on from me," Sherlock told me.

"How could you say that?" I said, surprised, "I've known you two for barely two hours and I know that you mean everything to him."

Sherlock looked at me. His look said _yeah right._

"The way he looks at you. Not just that, he wouldn't leave your side while we were in here. I think you mean more to him than Sam, Dean, demons or TARDIS ever will," I said, walking over to him.

Sherlock smiled for a minute, but then it faded, "He's been having troubles with his wife. I am trying to help him, but I don't know how."

"What's going on between them?"

"There was this man, Charles Augustus Magnussen, he was a threat to Mary. She was going to kill him, but I caught her, and she shot me. She had no other option. I forgave her. But John didn't," Sherlock explained.

"I don't like guns," I commented, "I'm not going to side with either of you on whether it was right or wrong, that's up to you. But she's John's wife and it's up to him whether he forgives her or not. All you can do is be there for him when he decides, and support his decision."

"But I don't know how to be there for him. I don't know how to support him through this," Sherlock said, clearly frustrated.

"There's a reason that John is your mate and has stuck with you through everything. Maybe he just wants you to be you, and be by his side when he makes his decision instead of questioning it," I said, hoping I was doing a good job. I was a bit bad with relationship advice, seeing as all mine had crashed and burned.

"Thank you, Doctor. I think," he sighed, "I think John is more to me than just a friend. But not the other way around."

"You mean like… love?" I asked. Sherlock nodded. A huge smile grew on my face, "That's brilliant, Sherlock! Absolutely brilliant! Love is the most wonderful thing in the universe, it's so powerful. I wouldn't say that John _doesn't _love you, maybe he's just to shy to admit it. Maybe he loves you and thinks that you don't love him back but it's just because he's too afraid to say anything. Tell you what, Sherly, talk to him. Don't tell him all at once but start showing him love."

Sherlock smiled, "I will."

"Oh, this is wonderful isn't it. I love love," I said excitedly.

"You won't say anything?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course not. You need to tell him yourself. That's the only way he'll know that you mean it," I told him, then I remembered something and I laughed.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"I just remembered. Don't tell John like Dean did," I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was going through their history while I was in here. I wanted to see what they'd been up to after I'd saved them. They have this friend named Castiel, he's angel, and the other day he walked right up to Dean and said 'I love you' and now Dean is upset at him," I said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't be a Castiel," I said.

"Isn't that personal?"

"The great Sherlock Holmes asking about people's personal space, never thought I'd see the day," I laughed, "You wouldn't tell."

"I wouldn't. I'm a dick, not a bully."

"Oi! No foul language inside the TARDIS! Her ears are sensitive."

"Apologies," Sherlock smiled.

I was beginning to really like Sherlock. At first, he really did seem like a jerk. Now that I knew him a bit more, he was a good person underneath all the facts and deduction. He would be a good person to have around, we were almost at the same level.

"You keep doing whatever you do. I'm off to bed," Sherlock said and headed to the exit of the TARDIS.

"Don't you mean the sofa?" I teased and he laughed. In the blink of an eye I was alone again.

"Doctor, get out here!" Sherlock pushed the door of the TARDIS opened quickly and was gone just as fast. My heartbeats picked up when I heard the urgency in his voice.

I rushed out of the TARDIS to find Sam laying on the floor and Sherlock crouching over him in a panic. Sam was holding his head in between his hands and letting out groans of agony.

"What happened?" I demanded, running to Sam's side.

"He came in here and said he needed your help," Sherlock said.

"Sam, what's wrong? Sam!" I called.

"The book," he said, pointing across the floor, where the leather journal that he had been writing in earlier had scattered across the floor. I quickly picked it up.

"This?" I questioned, holding it near his face. He nodded. "What about it?"

"Can't stop," He muttered.

I opened it up and flicked through the pages. At the beginning were a few simple notes on demons hunting, then notes on his experiences with tricksters compared to Moriarty, after that he took notes about his interviews, suddenly the notes were more like a journal. His every thought was been written in this journal.

"It's created a psychic link," I explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sherlock asked.

"The more he wrote in it, the more he grew attached to it. The book is feeding off his thoughts. He's poured his knowledge into this and now it has control over his mind, and making him write everything he thinks in here," I explained.

"How do we stop it?" Sherlock asked.

"I have _no _idea!" I said, "And I really don't like not knowing."

"Destroy it!" Sherlock grabbed the book from my grasp.

"No! Stop! If you destroy it now, Sam will go with it," I said, grabbing the journal back from Sherlock. "We need- we need to separate them," I was beginning to panic.

"Or let him write in it until he doesn't have anything left to write," Sherlock suggested. It could work. But then the journal would learn from Sam's thoughts. I didn't see how that could be any harm to us so I was willing to give it a shot.

"A pen," I said. Sherlock grabbed one and passed it to me. I tried to explain our plan to Sam, whether he heard or not was a mystery, "Alright, Sam, don't be afraid to write in it. We're going to see if we can wear it out. No one will read it, don't worry about writing anything personal."

I handed him the book and pen and watched as he scribbled all over the blank pages. I could tell that it was English, but it was unreadable. It didn't take him long to slow down and eventually stop. He lied panting on the floor with Sherlock and I crouched beside him. I waited until my heartbeats normalized before I said anything.

"Sherlock, go make sure we haven't woken anyone up," I said. He nodded then left.

"What happened?" Sam asked when he regained his breath.

"Do you remember any of it?" I asked.

"I remember that I couldn't stop writing, and… I don't know," he said.

"You came to the right place," I said. "Keep it up."

"So what happened?" He asked again.

"The journal is alive. It's been creating a psychic link with you since you started writing in it, tonight it was strong, which is why you couldn't stop. We let you write until you had nothing left," I explained.

"Get rid of it," Sam said.

"I can't destroy it. Destroying it would mean the death of you."

Sherlock came back into the room, "Only John was awake. I told him that he was sleepwalking and sent him back to bed. Amy and Rory are fine."

"Good. Good. Wouldn't want to disturb them," I said half to myself. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it where I'm staying. With Kevin Baker," Sam explained. I felt Sherlock tense beside me at the sound of Kevin Baker's name.

"Don't go back there," I said. "You can't take the chance."

"What about Dean?" he asked.

"He's asleep now, don't disturb him, but tomorrow night you're going to need to get a hotel or something," I said, standing up.

"Where now?"

"Sherlock, do you have a sleeping bag?" I said.

"Yes, I'll grab it."

* * *

**"I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."**

**-Christina Perri, _A Thousand Years_**


	17. Doctor Who

**Chapter 16: Doctor Who**

I strode out of John's room to the main room where the TARDIS was waiting. I really could've used a hairbrush and some clean clothes. A shower too, if the TARDIS has one. I'd slept well, and Rory was still asleep.

I walked in to see Sam laying on the floor in a sleeping bag, Sherlock was on the sofa and the TARDIS was right where we'd left it. What did I miss this time? I crept around Sam, making my best effort not to step on him. And quietly pushed into the TARDIS.

Inside, the Doctor was sitting on the floor with wires surrounding him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to fix the projector," he said absent-mindedly.

"I thought it was better than it ever has been."

"It is, but I want it to project more than just one person," he explained while sonicing two wires together.

"Oh, and what is going on with Sam? Why is he on the floor?"

The Doctor simply tossed me a journal. It was the one the Sam had been carrying with him yesterday.

I opened it up and was about to flick through the pages when the Doctor said, "Don't read it. I promised him no one would."

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"It's alive," the Doctor said. "It created a psychic link with Sam and was feeding off his thoughts, which is why he couldn't let go of it yesterday. Last night he came here because it was forcing the thoughts and ideas out of his brain and onto the paper. It was hurting him."

"How did you fix it?"

"We let him write until he had nothing left," he explained. "The problem now is I can't figure out why it wanted Sam's thoughts. It's simply a book, why does it need him? And why him?"

"What are the possibilities?"

"No idea."

"That's just great."

"No it's not. When I don't know, that's not a good thing."

"No, Doctor. That was sarcasm."

"Oh. Haha very funny," The Doctor guessed. I smiled at his effort.

"Do you have any clean clothes? I've been in these for days," I asked.

"Just over there now," The Doctor said, pointing to a hallway down the left. "Stupid thing keep changing."

"Thanks," I said and skipped down the hall to the room where all mine and Rory's clothes were stored. I chose my big red sweater, which I hadn't worn in a while, and my black shorts. Then I strode back out to the Doctor feeling clean again.

"Any idea what time it is?" I asked when I came out to see the Doctor still sitting on the floor playing with the wires.

He checked his watch, "Nearly 10."

"Alright, I'm going to check on everyone," I said as I bounced over to the door. He said nothing. I came out of the TARDIS to see Sam curled up on the floor flicking through channels on the TV. Sherlock was no where in sight.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess," Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I heard what happened," I said.

"Ya," he said simply. I guessed that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Have you seen Sherlock?"

"He was gone when I woke up."

"Rory hasn't come out yet, has he?"

"No."

It seemed like Sam really didn't want to start conversation so I sat on the sofa, underneath Sherlock's great wall of Moriarty and watched whatever Sam was watching. He would flick to a channel, watch it for a few minutes, then get bored and chose a different one. There was nothing good on.

"Want some tea?" I asked, jumping off the sofa and making my way around the TARDIS into the kitchen.

"That would be great, thanks," he muttered.

I went through the cupboards until I found a kettle and a few mugs. I assumed that Rory, John and Sherlock would want one as well so I took a few extra mugs and put in extra water.

While I was waiting for the water to boil, I heard John come out of Sherlock's room.

"Morning," He said as he walked by.

"Want tea?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks," He said, "Oh, but let Sherlock make his own. I've known him for all these years and I still can't make his tea right."

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Finally, the water boiled and I poured it equally into four cups. I took two and handed them to Sam and John, who took them gratefully. I went back into the kitchen to grab mine when Rory strode into the room.

"Morning, Amy," he said, sounding very awake.

"Here, I made you some tea. Just how you like it," I smiled and handed him the tea.

"Thanks," he said, leaning forward and kissing me on the head. He then walked around the TARDIS to see what everyone was watching.

I emptied the kettle of extra water and put it back where I found it.

"Amy, Doctor!" Rory yelled. I set my mug on the counter and rushed into the other room. Rory was pointing, in shock, at the TV.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Watch," Sam said.

I watched the screen as two men and a ginger woman, like me, stepped into a blue box, exactly like the TARDIS. My jaw dropped when the camera angle changed to the inside of the police box to see that it was so much bigger on the inside.

"Where to, Doctor?" The woman who looked like me asked.

"But that's-" I started.

"It's us. A-And the Doctor," Rory stuttered.

"What are we doing on TV?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"I was just flipping through the channels. I thought it was funny that they looked like you three," Sam said innocently.

"Doctor!" I called. He came bursting out of the TARDIS seconds later.

"Did somebody call?" He asked.

"Look," I said, pointing at the TV.

"That's the TARDIS," he said disbelievingly.

"We have a TV show," Rory said.

"Who is the writer? I need to know!" The Doctor demanded.

"It's some guy called Steven Moffat," Sam said as he stared at his phone. He must have looked it up.

"We need to find him, now!"

"Everybody, let's just calm down," John said. "We can't just go over there and demand to see him."

"So we send Sam and Dean over as FBI," I suggested.

"Speaking of Dean, why isn't he here yet?" The Doctor asked.

"I haven't told him where I am yet, I'll call him," Sam said, standing up. The tiny flat was getting crowded with everyone standing around the TV. Sam dialed Dean's number then headed out to find a quieter room in the flat.

"Let's go in the TARDIS, there's more space," I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed me into the TARDIS. It felt much better to be in a room with so much more space. Was the TARDIS even considered a room?

I turned around to see that the Doctor, Rory and John had followed me inside. Sam was calling for Dean and who knows where Sherlock was at.

"We have to send Sam and Dean over there as quickly as possible," John said.

"I agree," Rory put in.

At that moment, Sam came barging into the TARDIS, "Dean's on his way. I told him to bring our FBI stuff."

"Great so all we need is an address and we can go," the Doctor said, bouncing off the go to whatever it was the Doctor did.

"Where's Sherlock?" Rory asked.

John rolled his eyes, "I'll go find him."

John came back a few minutes later with Sherlock. He was fully dressed but looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all. I had the strangest feeling that that was the case.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I explained it to him, "While Sam was watching TV this morning, he found a show called Doctor Who and it was exactly about mine, Rory and the Doctor's lives. We're sending Sam and Dean in to talk to the writer, Steven Moffat."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" John asked.

"Doctor Who is a popular show. Moffat is known as the devil to some of the fans, we should stay close just in case Sam and Dean need backup," The Doctor said.

"Or we could just bring these," Dean said, stepping into the TARDIS with a gun in his hand and one in Sam's.

"No guns in the TARDIS!" The Doctor screamed.

"Guys, put them somewhere he can't see them," I quickly suggested.

"No! I will not have guns in my TARDIS! Never!" The Doctor said, storming towards Sam and Dean with a look of fury on his face. "You can leave them behind or get. Out."

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Dean said, glaring at the Doctor, "C'mon, Sammy."

Sam looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't. He followed Dean out of the TARDIS.

* * *

**"It's you! You're my favourite! You are the best, you know why? Cause you're so thick! Your mister thick thickity thick face from thicktown thickannia. And so is your dad!"**

**-The Doctor, _Doctor Who_**


	18. What's Read Can't Be Unread

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately. In about 4 chapters, it's the end of part 1, which means I'm going to make you wait a week or two before you get the first chapter of part 2 :p Part 2 isn't as long as part 1 though. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: What's Read Can't be Unread**

The ride to Steven Moffat's house was long and tense. I wanted to say something to Dean about the way he acted back in the TARDIS but I could tell that he was upset enough already and my talking would just make it worse. I had a feeling that he really didn't like the Doctor. I couldn't understand how _anyone _could hate that guy. But Dean seemed to want as far away from him as possible since we'd met.

We arrived at his house to find the TARDIS already there, hidden in the bushed. It would have been invisible to me, had I not been looking for it. I was itching to write every little detail of this house into the journal, including the little blue box hiding in the bushes.

When I stepped out of the Impala, I headed immediately towards the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. I pointed at the TARDIS. Dean sighed and said, "We don't need them."

"We said we'd meet them here."

"Ya and here we are and here they are. Now let's go!"

I avoided creating further argument and followed him to the front door. It was a big, well taken care of house. Someone clearly got paid enough to write this show.

Dean leaned forwards and pushed the doorbell. A woman with short blonde hair answered the door. I could see a small boy with dark, curly hair peeking out from behind a wall inside. I smiled.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The woman asked.

I pulled out my fake FBI badge and Dean did as well, "We're agents Hetfield and Hammet. Could we speak to Steven Moffat?"

"Um, of course. Come inside," She said and opened the door to let us in. She silently shooed the little boy away and he ran off. It wasn't long after that when she asked, "Is my husband in trouble?"

"No, mam. We'd just like to ask him a few questions," I said.

She left us alone in her family room and ran off to get Moffat.

"What do we ask?" Dean whispered to me.

"Don't fret, I've got it all planned out," I said as who must have been Steven Moffat walked into the room.

"Hello boys," he said, shaking each of our hands. Dean and I sat on the black, leather couch while Moffat sat in a chair across from us.

"We were wondering what you could tell us what you know about James Moriarty," I asked.

"Sure. But may I ask: Why me?" He asked.

"We've had people tell us about you," I said exactly how I'd planned it.

"All good things I hope," He smiled, clearly trying to look calm.

I smiled, "Of course. Mr. Moffat, we want you to know now that you aren't in trouble. We don't suspect you for anything. We have just been told that you know a bit more about the subject."

"Right," he said.

"Before you get to the James Moriarty part, I'd like to ask you, when did you start writing for TV shows and movies?" Dean asked.

"It had always been a dream of mine, ever since I was young. I wrote a bit before Doctor Who, but suddenly it just came to me. All these ideas, all these stories. That's when I started writing alongside Russell for Doctor Who," He explained.

"And you haven't written for much else besides Doctor Who?" Dean asked.

Moffat hesitated, "I suppose this is why they sent you here."

"What is it Mr. Moffat?" I asked.

"Come with me," he said, and we followed him into another room. It looked like it could have been his office. "I started this a couple of years ago. I wanted to recreate Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes series as a TV show but I kept putting it off. One day I finally brought it up to my friend Mark Gatiss, he thought it was brilliant. But not long after that, Sherlock Holmes became famous. I thought it was a strange coincidence at first, but then his life started matching my script. We had already started planning the show, and as soon as we realized this, we stopped, and swore not to tell anyone. It hasn't been brought up since, but I kept writing. The ideas just kept coming and I couldn't stop."

Moffat handed me a script from Sherlock, the TV series. I flipped through the first couple of pages to see how Sherlock had met John for the first time. That's when I knew that Moffat was a prophet. I flipped the little booklet close, deciding that it was probably up to Sherlock and John if it was OK that we read through these.

"I have the rest on my computer, I can print it off for you," He suggested.

"That would be great," I said. He quickly printed off the documents and handed them to me.

"These have everything you've ever written from the show?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Though, I'd prefer if you didn't read it in front of me. You might think I'm crazy," Moffat said.

"No, this is exactly what we were looking for Mr. Moffat. Thank you," I smiled.

"Unless it's absolutely necessary, can you keep my name private?" Moffat asked as he guided us to the front door.

"Of course," Dean said. We said goodbye, then left the house. I immediately looked for the TARDIS. When it wasn't there, I wondered why the Doctor had left.

"We need to bring this to Sherlock and John before we look at it," I told Dean as he tried to grab the scripts from my hands.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's their past, present and future, remember how we felt when we found out that Supernatural was a book?" I said.

"They don't have to know."

"No, Dean. Even if it wasn't them, the Doctor is the one who should decide whether or not we read _anyone's _future," I explained.

Dean rolled his eyes then started the car, "Can we take a peek?"

"I'm just as curious as you are, Dean," I said, keeping my hand over the pages so that he couldn't get at them.

"Then you should understand how I feel," Dean said. I really did want to know, but I also knew that we shouldn't be looking at anyone's future. "It could give us a lead on Moriarty. This is our one good oppertunity and we need to take it."

I don't actually remember saying anything, but I must have said something because Dean said, "Good," and snatched the papers from my grasp.

Dean cleared his throat, picked a random page, and started reading, "_The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS which had just appeared in the middle of the flat. Sherlock is unfazed but John comes running._

_'Hello. Where's Amy and Rory?' The Doctor asks, poking his head out of the TARDIS._

_'Amy just went out to the Speedy's downstairs,' John says._

_'I need her,' The Doctor says in urgency. He gets out of the TARDIS and runs down to the shop._

_'I wonder if something's wrong,' John wondered aloud. Sherlock responds with, _mmm.

_Rory enters the room. 'Did the Doctor just come in?'_

_John looks up at him. 'Yes. He was just looking for your wife.'_

_Rory says, 'Did you tell him where she was?'_

_John replies, 'I did. He's gone to get her.'_

_The Doctor comes back up, he is panicking, 'Amy isn't there.'_

_'Are you sure she didn't just go for a walk?' Rory asks. He's clearly trying to fight back the panic._

_'No, look,' The Doctor hands Rory the note. Rory's jaw drops._

_'Let me see,' Sherlock demands. Sherlock grabs the note from Rory and reads it. _

_The note reads:_

Dearest John Watson, Sam and Dean Winchester, Rory Williams, Sherlock Holmes and last but not least, Doctor.

If you ever want to see Amelia Pond again, come and find her. You have 12 hours before she will be killed."

"We shouldn't have read that," I said, grabbing the papers back, knowing that we had just made a huge mistake.

"What did I just read?" Dean said, his voice shaking.

"We do not tell John, we don't tell Sherlock, we don't tell the Doctor and we _don't tell Amy or Rory." _I said, trying to calm down.

"Deal," Dean said and started driving.

* * *

We had arrived at Baker Street just a few minutes before Sam and Dean had finished. The TARDIS was now parked just outside 221B so that we would have more space in the flat, especially now that we had 3 guests. Well, 2, since I assumed the Doctor would be sleeping in the TARDIS. But it was still nice to have the extra space.

After quite a while of sitting in the bushes, hiding in the TARDIS, the Doctor got bored so we came back here. As we were leaving we watched Sam and Dean come out of Steven Moffat's. So they wouldn't have been far behind us.

We were all gathered, watching Doctor Who on our tiny little TV. Sherlock and I were sitting in our chairs, Amy and Rory were on the floor (though Rory didn't look happy about it) and the Doctor stood and glared at the telly from across the room.

From what we'd seen from the show, it started just after the Time War when the Doctor's planet was destroyed. That's what the Doctor had told us. We watched the Pilot episode with Rose Tyler, who looked sort of familiar, but I didn't say that out loud in case it upset the Doctor. The Doctor explained that the reason we didn't remember the events from the show is because of the crack in time and space that was eating away at our memories of it until there was nothing left.

I tried to remember, and it did sort of sound familiar. Again, it wasn't the adventures that were bugging me, it was the TARDIS and Gallifrey. Maybe I had seen this show before, but the crack had eaten the memories away. That had to be it.

The Doctor didn't want us to go through his every adventure and his entire history, so he showed us episodes that could have been important. First off there was the Daleks, then the Cybermen, then the Weeping Angels and finally the Silence, which was my personal favourite. The episodes were watched quickly since he didn't want us to see every little detail. We'd gone through about 5 by the time Sam and Dean came back.

They came into the flat as pale as ghosts, I stood up when I saw them come in, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Moffat is a prophet. He doesn't just write for the Doctor. He writes for you too," Sam said, trying to keep calm, as he handed me the script for a show called Sherlock.

"A show… about him?" I asked and took the script. Sure enough it had mine and Sherlock's first meeting in there word for word.

"Moffat started to make it a show before his scripts actually started happening. He knows something isn't right," Sam explained.

"Does it have the future?" The Doctor asked, lunging for the script.

"Don't go through mine and Sherlock's life please," I said, looking over as Sam and Dean, "You didn't, did you?"

"Yes," Dean said, "And no."

The Doctor immediately started tearing the papers apart until they were shreds, then quickly gathered them and put them in our fire pit. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and a small flame was produced.

"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled.

"We can't have anyone reading the future!" The Doctor replied.

"Jut because we read it doesn't mean it had to happen!"

"Yes it does! As soon as you read it, it's a fixed point in time, you can't avoid it!"

"Well if you're so smart then go back in time and fix it!"

"What's read can't be unread! No matter what I do, you will always have read that."

* * *

**"Spoilers."**

**-_River Song, _Doctor Who**


	19. Goodbye Winchester

**Chapter 18: Bye Bye Winchester**

"I am done with you!" Dean yelled at the Doctor.

Amy and I were still sitting on the ground, where we had been watching Doctor Who just a minute ago. It was a pretty decent show, and very accurate from what we'd seen. The Doctor wouldn't let us watch past an episode called The Power of Three. He said that was the invasion of the cubes, which had _just _happened to us.

"Dean, I'm sorry but that's how it goes, I can't change that," The Doctor said.

"And how do we know that? We don't _know _you, Doctor. For all we know you and Moffat could be working with Moriarty and these shows are actually just a load of crap to get us to trust you," Dean yelled.

The Doctor's voice went quiet, "Dean, I would never do that to anyone."

"Well, how are we supposed to trust you? You could be a trickster, just like him!"

"Dean, believe me. All of this is real. We have done _everything _that show has said. We could take you back, show you," Amy said, standing up.

"No," He said, "Come on, Sam, we're leaving."

"Dean!" Sam called as Dean left the flat. Dean didn't stop, so Sam followed him, giving us an apologetic glance before leaving. Being respectful was worth so much to that man, it amazed me, considering what they do for a living.

"Sam!" The Doctor called and followed him.

I exchanged glances with Amy then stood up to be by her side. Sherlock and John were on either side of us. We were too stunned to speak as we listened to the three of them running down the stairs.

The Doctor was back to us after a moment. He looked relieved but upset at the same time.

"Anyone else want to go?" He asked, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked over us to John, then looked back at the Doctor, "No," he decided, "This is where I belong."

"And we're glad to have you," The Doctor smiled, then bounced off into the TARDIS, all sadness forgotten. We followed him around the corner and into the TARDIS.

"Remember the journal Sam had?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," We all replied.

"I have it here," The Doctor said, pulling the leather bound journal out from nowhere, "Before Sam and Dean left, Sam told me that he no longer felt connected to this, he no longer feels the urge to write in it. We can destroy it now."

We stared at the Doctor as he looked at John, to Sherlock, to me and to Amy.

"Well isn't anyone going to give me any suggestions?" He asked.

"Uh, shouldn't you find out it's purpose," John suggested. The Doctor looked at the journal, then when he looked back he turned it to face John like he had just been exchanging glances with a puppet.

"Good suggestion, in fact, very, _very _good suggestion, but we can't. It got so much power from Sam that it is quite possible that it is listening in on our conversations. I can live without the answer to this one, actually I probably can't but I'm clever so I'll figure something out before we destroy it. Now who knows how to destroy a book!" The Doctor smiled.

"We could burn it," I suggested.

"Or just, like, rip it up," Amy said, using her hands to gesture tearing something up.

"Brilliant, Amy. Truly brilliant," The Doctor smiled and skipped out of the TARDIS. We all followed him, Amy smiling beside me.

The Doctor led us to the kitchen and immediately grabbed the scissors, that were sitting on the counter. He looked at them, then set the book on the counter where he'd found the scissors and started to trying to stab it. It wasn't having much effect, just putting little dents in the cover. He realized this, then opened the book and started stabbing the inside. It had the same results.

"Look, Doctor," Amy said, grabbing the book from him and tearing a couple pages out. "Like this."

I jumped when John's cell phone started ringing from inside his pocket. He plucked it out and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes, what's wrong? Oh my God. We'll be right over."

"Who was it?" The Doctor asked.

"Dean. Sam was fine then he dropped and started coughing up blood," John explained in a panicked voice.

I looked back at the Doctor who looked terrified and confused. He stared at the book. The torn pages were in Amy's hands. She looked down at her hands in horror and dropped the pages like they were infected with a deadly disease.

"We have to go," The Doctor said.

"Doctor, is it really a good idea to do this? Dean just walked out on you because of how mad he was," John said, "I'm a doctor, I can handle this."

"Yes, but this is _my _fault and _I _need to fix it," The Doctor said, storming off in the direction of the TARDIS. We followed him.

"Can we go back and prevent it from happening?" Amy asked.

"No, but we're going to get there for a few minutes ago. We'll have a better chance of saving him then," The Doctor explained. He pulled a lever on the console and we took off. We arrived quickly, probably because the Doctor was actually making an effort and not just trying to impress.

* * *

A few minutes ago, the Impala had been filled with the screams of Sam and I. He didn't like leaving the Doctor, but honestly, I was just trying to keep us both safe. I had told him that the Doctor had just appeared out of the blue with no reasonable explanation. Sam replied by explaining to me that that is what we dealt with and to not believe him was ridiculous after what he'd shown us. I refused to argue past that point. I was not working with the Doctor anymore, and I was certainly not letting Sam work with him.

I turned onto Slater Road and drove in silence. That was until I saw Amy waving and running towards us in the rear-view mirror.

"What the hell?" I said and pulled over.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Amy."

I half stepped out of the car, ready to jump back in if this was a stupid trick of the Doctor's. How the hell did she get here? We'd seen her just seen her a few minutes ago, and there was no way she had run all this way. But it had to be the TARDIS. Had it been Rory or the Doctor, then I would have gotten back in the car right away and kept driving. But it was Amy, and God knows I could never ignore a pretty girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. "We're done with you!"

"Sam!" Amy gasped.

"Wha-" Sam immediately grabbed his chest and slowly sunk to the ground.

"Sammy!" I shouted and ran to his side. He was laying in the middle of the road, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. Amy had known this was going to happen. I added that to my mental list of reasons to stay away from the Doctor.

Amy, Rory, John and Sherlock surrounded me as we all tried to help Sam. I wanted to tell them to step back, but I didn't. If they had known it was going to happen, then they probably knew how to fix it.

"Guys, let's get him out of the road first," Rory suggested. With team effort we lifted him up and lied him on the grass, even with him squirming around in pain.

"John, do something! You're a doctor," I yelled once we'd set him down.

"Ah, yes. Yes. I don't know what's going on with him. It could be some kind of seizure," John said, having difficulties keeping Sam still enough to figure it out.

"John, we all know what it is!" The Doctor yelled.

"What?" I asked.

In that moment, Sam's movements became less trying-to-fight-the-pain and more jerky. If that made sense. Blood trickled out of his mouth and then it started to become a heavier flow. Soon his teeth were stained red and the blood bubbled at his lips. He was dying.

Rory, John, Amy, Sherlock and the Doctor all clutched their heads. It looked like they were having some major migraines. That's when I started panicking. But it must have stopped because they all snapped to their senses and started trying to help again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We're changing the past… or in this case, present," The Doctor explained hurriedly.

Sam's face was now red and I could see the veins in his head as he began to bleed more.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, "What have we done?!"

"Dean, call John. Call John right now and tell him what's going on, but don't mention us," Sherlock said.

I hesitantly stepped away from Sam and dialed John's number.

"John," I gasped, "John, it's Sam. He just dropped and now he's bleeding out. I don't know what's going on," I said, not paying attention to John's response and hanging it up immediately.

Slowly, the blood flow slowed and Sam began to breathe properly again. His face went pale and then he sat up.

"Woah, take it easy there," The Doctor said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The book," the Doctor started, "I thought that you were no longer connected to it, so we could destroy it. It was a stronger link than I thought. It made you think you weren't connected, then it would pop back up whenever you were near it again. Sherlock saved your life. That was brilliant by the way, Sherlock."

Sherlock simply nodded.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Amy said.

"No, we can't," John protested, "I need to look at him before they do. If we take him there now they'll do all sorts of tests to see what's wrong, but if it was just the book then there shouldn't be anything wrong and they'll wonder why."

"Sam, can you walk to the TARDIS? It's just down there," The Doctor said, pointing in the direction of the TARDIS.

"I can try," he said.

Amy and I helped Sam to his feet and he limped over to the TARDIS. I held onto his arm to steady him and Amy was right by his side in case he fell or needed help. Everyone else walked in front of us. We made it to the TARDIS without Sam falling over. But once inside, he'd had to sit down.

Back at Baker Street, Sam lied on the sofa while John and Rory examined him. Everyone here seemed to underestimate Rory, since he was the nurse and John was the doctor and the Doctor was well… the Doctor. He helped without complaint as John took charge and he was the one who discovered that the blood had come from a torn blood vessel in his throat. That one in particular was supposed to be a small source, but was swelling to a size where they could feel it through his skin.

We let Sam rest and then consulted the Doctor.

"We can't destroy the connection until the creator is destroyed. Sam may have headaches and he might sleepwalk to the TARDIS, where I'm hiding the journal. He'll have to be under surveillance at all times," The Doctor explained.

"Is that all you've got?" Amy asked.

"I'm trying, Pond, but I don't know if it's possible."

* * *

**"The most important thing in life is to stop saying 'I wish' and start saying 'I will' consider nothing impossible and then treat the possibilities as probabilities."**

**-Charles Dickens **


	20. One Week Later

**Chapter 19: One Week Later**

Amy came out of the TARDIS as quietly as she could. John had gone off the get some rest since he'd hardly gotten any the night before. Sherlock, Amy and I had been in the TARDIS working with the Doctor. When I peeked out to see that Dean had passed out in the chair at Sam's side, I seized the opportunity to check up on Sam. He was doing fine. There was hardly a trace that something had ever been wrong.

As for the journal, we knew that it was sending the information to another source. Unfortunately we still didn't know who exactly.

"Hey," She whispered, "How's he doing?"

"Better. He's going to be OK," I said.

"I meant the other one," she smiled.

"Both are doing just fine," I replied. She came forward and wrapped her arms around me. I was quite glad for the hug. I needed it.

"The Doctor needs us," she said.

"We should go."

We quietly went into the TARDIS. Sherlock was sitting on the floor, and the Doctor was by the console.

"I have new information!" The Doctor cried in joy.

"How?" I asked.

"As soon as I realized that the sonic was going to get us no further than we already were, I hooked the book up to the TARDIS and now we have all the information we need," he explained.

"Isn't that sort of dangerous? If it's sending the information to someone else, than that someone else could be getting TARDIS stuff," Amy said.

"I thought about that, but I found a way to connect them so that the book was going into the TARDIS and _not _the other way around," he told us.

"Get to the point. What have you learned?" Sherlock asked, standing up.

"It's sending the information back to Moriarty. Directly to his head. Every time something touches this, he will know. All we can do is keep it as far out of reach as possible and find out how Sam and Dean got it," the Doctor explained.

"Should we wake Sam now or later?" Sherlock asked.

"He needs to get as much rest as possible, just let him sleep until he wakes up," I said. Sherlock sighed and started wondering around the console.

"What are we going to do next?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to let you two go back home, or stay with Sherlock and John if you want. But I'm going to go alone and do some research of my own," The Doctor said.

Amy leaned in so that only the Doctor and I could hear her, "If you don't want to go with Sherlock and John I get it but we could simply ask and they'd be fine with it."

"It's not that, Amy. I _want _to do this on my own."

"Can you at least tell us where you're going?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the author of the Sherlock Holmes books. Then I'll see Sydney Newman, the creator of the show Doctor Who from the 60s," He told us.

"And still make it home in time for tea," Amy added with a smile.

"Right you are, Pond. I promise I won't be long, it's my top priority to get finished with this and back to you as soon as possible," The Doctor said, "This will be over soon and we can go back to our adventures."

I heard the TARDIS door creak open and Dean stepped into the TARDIS.

"Sam and I will be leaving now. He just woke up and he's ready to go," Dean explained.

"No," I protested, "Let me see him."

I pushed past Dean, out of the TARDIS to see Sam slowly getting onto his feet. He was having much difficultly and it was clear that he was sore.

"Hello, Rory," he winced.

"Woah, there, Sam. You are not ready to go quite yet. You broke a blood vessel in your neck and you got yourself pretty beaten up when you had that thing," I explained.

"What was that thing again? Everything's a bit of a blur," he said.

"It was the journal. The Doctor tried to destroy it because he thought the connection was broken. Anyways, he tracked the signal and it was feeding all your information back to Moriarty," I explained.

"Oi, don't put all the blame on me!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It was an accident. It wasn't entirely your fault," I said.

"Doctor, I know you're just trying to do your best. Don't worry about it," Sam admitted.

"Thank you, Sam," The Doctor replied.

"How much longer do I have to stay?" Sam asked.

"I'd keep you here for a day or two but I doubt I could convince your brother," I replied, feeling his neck for any sign of swelling. There was none.

"I-I think I want to go with Dean," Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement.

I sighed, "Just be careful, don't do anything dangerous," I told him.

"I'll do my best," he laughed, then stood up. "See ya."

"Sam and Dean, thank you. You are welcome to return anytime," The Doctor said.

"I don't think so," Dean said. He turned around and left the flat. Sam followed shortly behind him.

The mood for the rest of the day was dull. The Doctor stuck around for a while, most of the time he was in the TARDIS. I would join him sometimes but he didn't want to talk. Amy watched TV for most of the day, and John sat with her. But Sherlock was as happy as could be, sitting in the silence with his experiments. We really didn't know what to do when Sam and Dean left.

I was sitting in the TARDIS when the Doctor lifted his head and said, "I have to go now."

"Alright. I should get out then?" I replied.

"That would be nice," he said.

"Good luck," I said, and left the TARDIS. As soon as I was out the door, the TARDIS disappeared.

"Where's the Doctor off to?" John asked when I came in to see what they were watching.

"Who knows," I replied lazily, "Amy, I think he wants us to go home."

"What, why?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just told us to go home and get some rest," I explained.

"But that's, like, over a hundred miles from this place. What are we supposed to do, walk?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay here," John offered.

"That would be amazing John, thank you. We live all the way in Cardiff," Amy explained.

"Oh, well just stay. We really don't mind. We don't mind do we, Sherlock?" John called to Sherlock who was sitting in the kitchen. He replied with a grunt and continued on with his work.

"He agrees," John smiled. Amy laughed at that, and I smiled at her laughter.

* * *

"I'm off to the shop! We need more milk," I called as I stared into the fridge that was empty of food but full or random body parts.

"Sorry, Amy. Sherlock was supposed to get that!" John replied from the other room. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"It's fine, John. I have to go out anyways," I said.

I was getting quite used to all the weirdness around here. The Doctor had been gone for a week and we were just beginning to settle into our life with Sherlock and John. I now had Sherlock's sleep schedule memorized and was used to the wacky body parts he brought home from the morgue.

It was hard to do much work on the Moriarty case since we needed the Doctor to find out anything else of importance. So life went back to normal for a while. Or as normal as it could possibly get with Sherlock around.

I slung my purse over my shoulder and was about to head out when I heard a knock at the door. Sherlock sat up straight in his chair and John looked up from his paper.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You've been living here for over a week now and how many people have ever knocked on our door?" Sherlock said.

"Sometimes I don't get visitors for days on end either," I responded.

"But it's that specific knock," Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Sometimes he thinks things but they don't come out of his mouth quite right," John explained. "It's just someone we don't really want to see at the moment."

Sherlock stood up and shouted, "Mrs. Hudson don't-"

But he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Mrs. Hudson saying, "Oh, do come in, Mr. Holmes."

"Oh, God no," John sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked, wondering if it might be Sherlock's dad since Mrs. Hudson called him "Mr. Holmes."

I heard footsteps come upstairs and soon enough a tall man with slicked back dark hair and a smug face. He almost looked like Sherlock, but not quite.

"What do you want?" Sherlock demanded.

"What do you think?" He asked, "What else could I possibly want from you?"

"We're not ready to give that information to you," John said, standing up.

"I am the British government and when I want something you will oblige," the man said ominously.

"Mycroft-"

Sherlock was cut off when Mycroft spotted me, "Ah, John, have you finally ended things with Mary? Moved on rather quickly haven't you."

"I'm _not _his girlfriend!" Sherlock and I said in unison. Except instead of "I'm" he spat, "She's"

He looked away from me as if I was never there, "What do you know about Moriarty?"

"First off, who are you?" I demanded. I wasn't just going to let this rat-faced man come in here and start bossing Sherlock and John around if I didn't even know who he was.

"Mycroft Holmes, brother of Sherlock. I work for the government," he said briefly. He then turned back away from me and was about to start talking to Sherlock again when I interrupted.

"I'm going to need more than that."

"Who are _you?" _He asked.

"Amelia Pond. I'm helping with this investigation and before you get told anything, I want to know as much about you as they do," I said, gesturing to Sherlock and John.

He looked confused and uncomfortable, "I'm afraid I can't-"

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to come back when you _can_."

He was speechless. He stood in an awkward silence as I stared up at him with my arms crossed.

"I'll come back later," he said finally and left the flat. Everything was silent until we heard the door slam behind him on his way out and were sure he was gone.

John let out a sigh or relief, "You're a life saver," he said and he hugged me.

"Uh, thanks. Why is he so bad? I mean, he seems kind of… odd, but not bad."

"He was the one who saved Sherlock, he could just as easily put him back where he's supposed to be, with a death penalty," John explained, "As long as we send a text apologizing to him then we should be safe from him for a couple days."

"What part of the government does he work for?"

"Mycroft is everything. He practically runs the British Government," Sherlock told me.

"Got it. Alright then. I'm off to the shop!" I said and skipped out of the flat.

* * *

**"This just sort of happened."**

**-Sherlock, _Sherlock _**


	21. Twelve Hours

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but it's report card week so I've been busy studying and doing projects and that sort of stuff. Anyways there is one chapter before the part 2 2 week hiatus which I know you all will love. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Twelve Hours**

"I'm back!" The Doctor gasped as he burst out of the TARDIS into our flat.

"About time," I commented.

"How long have I been gone?" He panted.

"About a week," John replied.

"Are Amy and Rory still here? They must be I already checked their house."

"We're both here, Amy just ran out to the shop," Rory commented, poking his head out of the washroom. A cheap, plastic toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth and toothpaste was foaming around his lips.

"Well," The Doctor started, "It's only been a couple of hours for me."

"Could you have come a couple hours after you left in the first place?" I asked, not removing his eyes from his work.

"Uh, no. What's the date? Did I get it right?" The Doctor asked.

"It's February 3rd. Why? What's so important about today?" John said.

"I don't know what's going to happen but Steven Moffat told me that today was a big day for us!" he shouted excitedly.

"Moffat? You spoke to him?" John asked again.

"Well where do you think I went?" The Doctor said.

"I don't-"

"Don't answer that. I'm going to find Amy she needs to be here!" He called as he ran out of the flat.

I focused my attention back onto my research. Or at least what attention I had left. The Doctor was finally back! I deduced without effort that excitement was soon to follow and I hid a smile behind my microscope.

As for Amy and Rory, I would finally be rid of them! Of course they didn't realize how much discomfort they were causing me. Not that I didn't like the two but they were just so average. Kisses in the kitchen every morning, where I was doing my experiments, then again before bed right where I was watching TV. It was so annoying. Not to mention inappropriate. Plus it was taking away from my time with John.

Since Amy and Rory moved in temporarily, John had been going back home to Mary every night. He didn't want the flat to become over crowded. Of course I didn't believe that for a second since he was here from 8am-9pm every day. It was really because he knew he had to go home to his wife at some point and with the investigation going on there was a perfect excuse to leave early and get in late. Plus the flat was crowded during night times at the moment so it wouldn't have been very comfortable anyways.

Seconds later the Doctor was back. He was sweaty, gasping for breath and he had something clutched in his hand. He couldn't have just run downstairs, come back up and ended up looking like that. He had to have run a ways. I must have tuned out again in my excitement. But something was definitely wrong.

John jumped to his feet when the Doctor came in, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor simply gasped to gain control of his breath and handed John the note.

"Oh my God, Doctor," he said as his jaw dropped.

"What? What is it?" I asked, immediately getting to my feet. Something was definitely horribly wrong.

I took the note from John's hand and read it aloud_:__"Dearest John Watson, Sam and Dean Winchester, Rory Williams, Sherlock Holmes and last but not least, Doctor._

_If you ever want to see Amelia Pond again, come and find her. You have 12 hours before she will be killed."_

I quickly examined the note. It was written in black ink. A simple, ordinary pen, but very carefully written. The handwriting was almost perfect which meant that there was care put into the note. I knew who it was from right away, but it wasn't written by him. Moriarty was careful and would never actually write on a threatening note because it could give us evidence against him. I guessed a trusted colleague of his, possible Richard Roman or Sebastian Moran. The note was obviously carefully planned out. The order of names told me that much. The Doctor and I were last, which showed who the note was directed to, and John followed by Sam, Dean and Rory was in order of least important to Amy to the most important. This note was not simply scribbled on a page and handed to us. Moriarty was taunting us.

"We have to find her," John said and I snapped back into reality.

"What's going on?" Rory demanded when he came into the room.

"Rory, I'm sorry," The Doctor took the note from me and handed it to him.

"No. Doctor we have to find her now! How could you let this happen?!" Rory screamed.

"In the TARDIS," The Doctor said. He grabbed mine and John's wrists, trying to get out of the way of the angry Rory, and dragged us into the TARDIS behind him.

"You'd better have a plan for this," Rory said as he stormed into the TARDIS.

"I already know exactly where Moriarty is. So, yes. I suppose you could say I have a plan," The Doctor smiled.

* * *

I stepped out of the TARDIS first, eager to see what adventure the Doctor was about to take us on. I knew immediately why we were here. It was an old, dodgy motel. The place was small so it wouldn't charge much for a couple of nights. The sign on the window said that they accepted American money. Sam and Dean never expected to be staying at a motel while here because they were staying with Kevin Baker, so they never exchanged their money for ours. So they needed a place to stay that would accept what they had.

"I thought we were done with them?" I turned around and asked the Doctor.

"No. We need them. Moffat said so. We go into this together or not at all," The Doctor explained.

"This is a waste of time!" Rory yelled, "We _need_ to get to Amy!"

"We have 12 hours," I commented.

"Yes, well she could be getting tortured right now! He could be doing _anything _to her!".

I shut up after that. I knew where he was coming from. He loves Amy, which was blinding him from seeing the truth that there was more than enough time to find her. I had done it in 8 hours. It would have taken me much longer, I knew, if it was John who I needed to save.

"We'll just be a minute," The Doctor said and went into the motel. We followed him.

I wasn't sure, once we found the Winchester's room, how we would get in. Convincing them to help us was a piece of cake but convincing them to let us in so we could explain was a different story. But the Doctor clearly had a plan. He walked straight up to the door and pulled out a screwdriver from his pocket. At first I thought he was going to pick the lock, but that was so un-Doctor. Then the screwdriver lit up and started making a whirring noise. A sonic screwdriver? Not possible. But believe it or not, the door clicked open and we strode inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean gasped. He was sitting on one of the two beds and Sam was sitting on the other. Standing in front of them was a strange man with black hair and vibrant blue eyes. But what really took me by surprise was that he didn't even blink when we barged in, he was standing up perfectly straight and didn't sway in any way like regular humans did. There was something different about this man. He was squinting at us in confusion.

"Oh, who's this?" The Doctor smiled.

"None of your business!" Dean shouted.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"It's Amy, she's in danger," The Doctor explained.

"Why should we help you?" Dean demanded, "You nearly got Sam killed."

The Doctor seemed at a loss of words so, before he said anything stupid, I stepped forward, "In the year 2009 the Doctor, Amy and Rory came back in time specifically to save you. The Doctor chose you over every victim that Moriarty has ever taken and saved your lives. Had they been one _second _off then you both would be dead. Also, the Doctor may have risked Sam's life but he's saved it more than he's risked it while John and I have been involved. He could have left Sam to die that day, but he didn't. He's saved your lives more than he's put them in danger and I'd say that you owe him this one time to help save someone he loves. Even if you don't think the Doctor deserves this, think about poor Amy. You risk your own lives to save people you've never even met, never will, yet you are refusing to help Amy who saved _you. _What has Amy done to deserve this?"

Dean looked down in embarrassment. I'd convinced him. The Doctor looked over at me and winked. _Job well done, Sherlock!_ His eyes said.

"I think it's a reasonable argument," The strange man said.

"Fine," Dean said, "Everyone this is Castiel. Castiel this is everyone," he said and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

I listened calmly to the whooshing sound of the TARDIS as it landed. After all this time it was like music to my ears. Even if it wasn't being flown properly like the Doctor said. I'd do anything to get my hands on one of these TARDIS' but apparently this was the last. It could help John and I immensely with our investigations.

"We're here," The Doctor said darkly. I felt the butterflies stir in my stomach when I looked over at the doors.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Not really," Sam replied.

"Geronimo," the Doctor said sadly.

I left the TARDIS last. Before I stepped out I took one final glace behind me, knowing that this could quite possibly be the last look I get at the beautiful orange glow of the bigger-on-the-inside room.

Outside the TARDIS, I could tell that we were inside a building. The smell of the air was musty and the floor beneath my feet was firm. I would usually have been able to identify this with my eyes, except the only thing that was letting me see was the light on top of the TARDIS. If I were to stretch my arm out to it's full extent, I would hardly be able to see my fingers. The room was pitch black, and we were right in the middle of it.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing Moriarty wants us to find out. Stay here," the Doctor said as he pushed his way back into the TARDIS.

"I can not even identify our location. There is a barrier up, blocking my senses. I am powerless here," Castiel said out of nowhere. John, Rory and I turned to him in shock and horror.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Castiel," he said simply.

"No but _what _are you? Not any kind of human I've ever met."

"I am an angel of the Lord," he said without emotion.

"What, seriously?" John asked.

"I am in fact serious," Castiel said.

John laughed, "You weren't lying then?"

Sam shook his head.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS, his arms overflowing with flashlights. He handed one to each of us. One for everyone except himself.

"Doctor, what about you?" Rory asked.

"I have my sonic," he replied simply.

The Doctor led the way into the darkness. He put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket as he stepped further and further into the darkness. I watched as it engulfed him and he was no longer visible. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I flicked my flashlight on more for the comfort of knowing that then Doctor was still there than to help me see the ground in front of me. My head jerked to the side when I felt someone brush up against me. But it was just John, he looked scared. So I didn't push him away, I let him stay close to me even when we started walking into the darkness.

Soon enough, too soon, we could no longer see the shining light cast by the TARDIS. We were depending solely on our flashlights. But we never got anywhere. The floor remained flat, and the darkness only seemed to get darker.

My flashlight started flickering and I cursed to myself mentally. Then I looked around to see it was happening to everyone's. Sam's was the first to die, then John's, Rory's, Castiel's then Dean's. Until only mine was left to flicker on it's own.

"Doctor?" Rory's voice trembled in fear. I stepped to my left to make sure John was still there, and he was. My flashlight died. We were left in darkness.

* * *

**"Fear doesn't shut you down it wakes you up."**

**-Veronica Roth, _Divergent_**


	22. Revelations

**This is the last chapter before the beginning of part 2. I'm not going to be updating for two weeks after this so enjoy your mini hiatus! **

**Chapter 21: Revelations**

I was beginning to feel a fear of my own when Sherlock's flashlight finally died. I didn't know where Moriarty had brought us. I had no idea if we were still in London, I didn't even know if we were still on _Earth. _

I pulled my sonic out of my pocket and lit it up. It flickered for a moment, but after that it was perfectly fine. It was hardly enough light to go on, but it would be enough to keep us safe for now.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"Is everyone here?" I interrupted.

"I am," Sherlock confirmed, shortly followed by the affirmations of everyone else. Everyone except Sam.

"Sam?" I asked. "Sam?"

"Sammy," Dean's voice began to pick up in fear.

"Shhh, everybody stay calm," I said, trying to stay relaxed and soniced around where I thought everyone's faces would be. Sherlock: check. Rory: still here. John: yes. Dean: looking terrified. Castiel: doing fine. Still everyone except Sam.

"OK now we can start panicking. It seems we've lost a member," I said.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Dean said, "Sam! Sam!"

"Oh my God, how did this happen?" John muttered to himself.

Without warning, everyone's flashlights snapped back to life. Without a single flicker. Including the one laying on the ground where Sam had been standing.

Dean slowly sunk down to the ground where it was laying. He picked it up with a shaking hand.

"We have to get out of here, now!" I said, suddenly realizing the seriousness of our situation. I started to move back in the direction of the TARDIS when the flashlights started flickering again.

"Dean!" Sam's voice screamed.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed back. I could easily tell that that was not Sam's real voice.

"Dean, it's not actually-"

I was cut off by another one of Sam's screams, "Dean! Cas!"

Now even Castiel, who had been the most emotionless of the group was beginning to panic.

Sam's screams continued even as the lights blacked out again. I knew that someone was going to disappear. This is why Moriarty dragged us here. To pick away at us while I was helpless to stop him. It infuriated and terrified me at the same time.

"Sherlock!" John called.

For the first time in ever, I heard Sherlock's voice shake in fear, "John!"

The lights came back to life and sure enough, John was gone. Both of their screams now echoed through the room. My ears were ringing and I couldn't think straight.

"Everyone, back to the TARDIS!" I yelled.

"We have to save John!" Sherlock spat.

"When we get back to the TARDIS we can think of a plan, come on _please_!" I argued.

"I'm here, Doctor," Rory said, standing by my side. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"I agree with the Doctor," Castiel said so quietly that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been straining to.

"_Please!" _I begged, "We'll be safe there!"

Then something occurred to me. When the flashlights died the first time, the first one to go had been Sam's, then John's and next was Rory's. I couldn't let that happen.

I reached for Rory but he was no longer there.

"Rory?" I called.

"I'm here Doctor," he responded.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Right here," he said calmly. That's when I knew that he was already gone.

"Everybody, _quiet_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It worked and Dean and Sherlock went quiet. Soon after, the cries of John and Sam did too. "Focus your flashlights on me. Good. Now, we are going to lose more people if we panic like this. This is exactly what Moriarty wants from us."

"What do we do?" Sherlock's voice shook in fear.

"We need to find the TARDIS," I replied.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Dean asked.

"Doctor," Rory's voice said softly. "Doctor."

"Listen! Listen to his voice. It's not really him. Can you hear it. It wasn't really Sam or John either," I explained.

"Doctor. Doctor!" He kept calling. I had to convince myself that it wasn't really Rory. His voice was emotionless. It wasn't real. I had to take a few steps away from where I though the source was.

"Let's go," I said and turned back to where I thought the TARDIS would be. Who was next? It was either Castiel or Dean. "Dean and Castiel I want you to be close to me at all times."

"Why?"

"One of you two is next."

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked.

"First, Sam's flashlight died then John's then Rory's and that's the order they were taken in," I explained in frustration.

"I am next," Castiel admitted. I grabbed his wrist.

"You are staying with me at all times," I said and dragged him off the way we came. Sherlock and Dean following me.

Rory, Sam and John's screamed picked up again the further away we got from the spot they disappeared. I could tell that we were all trying hard not to notice, to just walk away. But it was so much harder than that.

My legs were telling me to turn around, my hearts were telling my to save Rory but my head was telling me to do what's right and save the people I had with me.

The flashlights started to flicker and die again.

"Everyone, get in a group. I want to know that everyone is here," I let go of Castiel's wrist for a split second only to find that when I reached back for it, he was gone.

"No," I whispered. "No!"

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Get over here," I reached out and grabbed Dean by the sleeve and what felt like Sherlock's shirt collar. I pulled them in close to me so that we were huddled into a small group.

"Is Cas gone?" Dean asked in a heartbroken tone.

I suddenly remembered that this was the Castiel that had recently confessed to Dean and realized what he must have been feeling, "I'm sorry."

The screams grew louder and I didn't know what to do. Moriarty must have put us in one of his scenarios, which meant he could move the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers so there was no chance that it was going to be where I left it. At least I knew that everyone was safe, they had to be. Moriarty wouldn't go that far.

I was clutching onto Sherlock and Dean for my life as I hoped for a brilliant plan. The flashlights that were now on the ground began to slowly fade, along with the screams. As the flashlights dimmed so did the sound of our friends. I knew that Dean was next and I held onto him, knowing that if I let go for just a second he would be gone.

But my efforts did nothing and Dean disappeared from my grasp. Gone, just like that. And in that moment, the screams started up again, this time including Dean's. I fought so hard to tell myself that these weren't their real voices. Leviathans could impersonate voices.

That's when realization hit me. I had my Time Lord. This is what Moriarty wanted me to figure out. There were only two Time Lords left, and now there were only the two of us left. He was trying to recreate the Time War, and he got it dead on.

"Sherlock!" I called.

"Doctor!" He replied. I had never let go of his shirt, so I pulled him towards me and put his head up to mine so that he could hear me through the screams.

"Sherlock, there's something I haven't told you. Something I didn't realize until now," I started.

"Get on with it!"

"You're a Time Lord! We're the last of the Time Lords!" I yelled.

He looked up at me in disbelief, "No."

"Yes! Remember how everything seemed familiar? How you knew what my sonic screwdriver was before I even explained it? How the sound of the TARDIS is so relaxing to you?"

"It's not possible!"

"But it is! When I first met him, Moriarty gave me two words. Those two words were _consulting detective. _I hadn't figured it out until just this morning when I was speaking to Arthur Conan Doyle – the author of your books – he said it too. You and John are both consulting detectives. Now that Moriarty has us both here I know which one of you it is. It's you, Sherlock!"

"There must be some sort of mistake!"

I pulled the fob watch out of my pocket. The one with old Gallifreyan writing that I'd found in 221B, "This is yours. It holds your Time Lord memories. You need to open it before Moriarty gets his hands on it."

"No!" He cried and pushed it away.

"Please, Sherlock, try to remember. It's the only way to save John! To save Amy, Rory, Sam, Dean and Castiel."

I could feel Sherlock focusing in front of me. He was trying to remember his Time Lord past.

"Good! Sherlock, just think of everything you've seen with me!"

As Sherlock was focusing, a light shone from above and blinded me for a moment. When my eyes had adjusted, I looked around the now well lit room. Moriarty was standing a ways in front of us with the TARDIS behind him and a line of Leviathans by his side. But the most horrifying part was the bodies laying in front of him. Amy, Rory, Dean, Castiel, Sam, and John lying there dead. So very dead.

"I remember."

* * *

**"Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gunna die. You've gotta get up and try."**

**P!nk, _Try_**


	23. The Past is in the Past

**I'm back! I hope you enjoyed your wait ;) I'm so excited to see what you guys think of these next couple of chapters. **

**Follow, favourite and tell me what you think in the comments please! I would appreciate it very much. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Past is in the Past**

I grabbed Molly's wrist as we ran into the torn down building. There was no trouble in breaking into anything anymore with the Daleks everywhere. Everyone was too worried about their own lives to care about the houses and shops. Thankfully there was no Daleks around now to stop us.

My family was dead, there was no point in staying here now. I had nothing left except Molly, and I could save her by doing this.

"Sherlock, stop!" Molly cried, "you're hurting me!"

"Molly, we have to go!" I stopped and turned to her. She looked scared and confused.

I knew perfectly well that we weren't supposed to bring humans to Gallifrey but when I heard that Skaro had started a war with us, there was no time to stop and drop her off. We'd been living like this for a month and in that time my life had been ruined.

After my family was killed, I'd decided to grab my TARDIS and run off like a coward. But unfortunately my TARDIS was destroyed. Now I was searching for a Vortex Manipulator to bring us back to Earth.

When Molly was ready, we started running again. Inside the building, the air was hot so I threw my coat on the ground and we searched for the Vortex Manipulator. Eventually we found it. Sitting perfectly in the middle of a hall in an untouched glass cage.

I ran over to it and lifted up the cover. It was sitting so neatly on it's little pedestal that I felt bad when I carefully picked it up and strapped it onto my wrist. I was now ready to go. This would be the last I ever saw of Gallifrey.

"Molly!" I called, who was looking around on for it on the other side of the room. "Grab my coat!" I said when I saw her stepping over it on her way to me. I could never leave without that coat.

She handed me my coat, which I swung over my shoulders, then she held tightly onto my arm.

"You don't have to do this," She said. "Not for me."

"There's nothing left for me here," I said as I dialed in Earth's coordinates and the year 2009.

In the blink of an eye we had disappeared from Gallifrey and were standing in the middle of a street in London. It was a nice day. I'd always preferred Earth's blue skies to Gallifrey's orange ones and this was a perfect example of it.

"Molly, I need to explain this to you," I said, pulling a fob watch out of my pocket. "This is going to help me forget everything. When I open this I will lose all of my Time Lord memories, it's for the best. But when this happens, you can never ever tell me about any of this. You cannot interfere with my life. This will create a false life for me and you can never question that."

Molly looked like she was going to cry, "But-"

"Right then. Go home," I said and began to walk away from Molly.

"Sherlock, wait! You can't just leave," She whined.

"Molly, you can't mention this to anyone. You know that right?"

"I know, but this isn't you. You never run away from a fight."

"I've changed."

"No you haven't. If you don't do this now, you will regret it later on."

"Molly," I said. "Sweet, Molly Hooper. You know that I won't. Now go home."

"No!" She yelled and grabbed my arm. "Your entire planet is in danger."

"My family is dead, there is nothing left for me there," I snapped.

"What about your friends? Your parents? They could still be alive. They could _die _if you don't help them!" She argued.

"Molly, listen to me. I am not the Doctor, nor will I ever be. Get those thoughts out of your head and go home," I said and turned around to leave. She didn't argue this time.

"What year is it?" I heard her soft voice call to me after a minute.

"2009."

"I came from 2119," She said sadly.

* * *

I fell in love with Sherlock over the time that we had travelled together, which wasn't long, but it was enough. He was so heroic up until that day. He saved so many planets and people, including me. I thought that he cared about me too, since he brought me with him, but apparently I was wrong.

Only a month or so after he'd left me on my own, and I'd organized my life in 2009, I saw him again. He introduced himself to me as Sherlock Holmes. I wanted to tell him about his past, but I never did, so I became his friend. There was almost no difference between him and Time Lord Sherlock. Sometimes I forgot that he didn't know. Then John came into his life and I wasn't the only one anymore.

Over the years I became better friends with the two of them. There was a group of us, we called ourselves the Sherlock fan club. It was just me, Sherlock, John, Greg Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. But everyone always made fun of me for loving Sherlock. If only they knew.

When Sherlock came to me for help on faking his death, I felt like his companion again. Molly Hooper, helping Sherlock save the day again. But the joy was short-lived. As soon as I helped Sherlock survive the fall, he left without thanks and didn't contact me until 2 years later when he came back to the world.

Eventually I met Tom. He reminded me so much of what Sherlock used to be: smart but goofy and heroic at the same time. Sure he looked like Sherlock, but at the time, it didn't matter to me. After our engagement ended, I wondered if the only reason why I'd really loved him was because he was so similar to Sherlock.

After Sherlock had "died" and I had found out about Moriarty's blood, I knew it was alien. I was certain that Moriarty wasn't dead, and of course I was right. I hoped that in Sherlock's investigations he would come to me for help and I could show him the blood and some of his memories from before would return. I have no idea if it worked or not, but I hoped.

If Sherlock ever does remember, I want to be there when it happens. Maybe we could have our old life back. I could see my family again, who I'd missed so much.

* * *

**"All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound."**

**-Demi Lovato, _Warrior _**


	24. The Cursed Journal

**Hi I'm updating again cuz last night's was really short and I have nothing better to do! Favourite, follow, and comment please! Your comments always make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**: **The Cursed Journal**

So far, Earth was dull. There was a reason I chose my exile to here but I thought, since it was the Time Lords' favourite planet, that it would be a little more interesting than this. Back on my home planet, I'd spent most of my time studying this planet, that and how to get an exile here, and it _really _wasn't all it's cut out to be.

I'd landed in Manhattan, New York. I had been aiming for London, England but it was only an ocean away, no big deal. I had friends here that could get me anything I wanted and all I would have to do is give it a thought. The Leviathans worshipped the tricksters, so I knew that I already had that in the bag.

I had already been on Earth for a couple of hours and nothing had happened yet. Well, I chosen an Earth name. I'd heard two girls going on about a character called James Moriarty, and it had a nice ring to it, so I chose James Moriarty as my name. But I was getting bored and I decided it was time for me to test out my abilities on this world. I knew that my Leviathans would come to me when I needed them, so I started hunting for a victim.

They all looked so killable, but I wanted to pick someone who wouldn't be noticed if they suddenly disappeared. That meant no children, no old humans, and no families. I didn't want to chose someone homeless, that would be too easy. I eventually found the perfect couple. The two men who were staying in an old motel and wore old clothes and had an old car. Those were the two that wouldn't be missed.

I followed them through the crowd until they turned into an old junk yard. A perfect place to kill someone quietly. They pulled guns out of their belts and started searching through the old car parts. I could handle guns.

I snapped my fingers and then there was another James Moriarty beside me. He smiled at me then started following the boys while I hid.

"Hello boys," James Moriarty said once he had followed them far enough into the dump.

Automatically, both men lowered their guns. They probably thought he was just a passing human.

"Who are you?" The bigger man asked.

"Your worst nightmare," James Moriarty said. I sensed an old car at the other end of the yard and picked it up with my mind. To add to the effect, James Moriarty raised my hand and waved it front of me while I threw it.

The two men ducked just in time as the car flew over their heads and hit the ground beside them. James Moriarty and I laughed at the look on their faces when they figured out that he was far more than a nosy human.

They both raised their guns and started firing at James Moriarty. I was glad that I had created him for this or I would have been very close to dead by now. A couple bullets hit James Moriarty but he kept standing. Regular bullets didn't hurt very much.

I heard someone come up behind me, "Sir," They said. I turned around to see a group of men behind me. Leviathans.

I pointed over at the two men that I planned to kill, "Them. Kill them."

They spread out around the yard, without being seen by James Moriarty or the two men, so that the three of them were surrounded. James Moriarty lifted his arms as I lifted the cars around them mentally. The Leviathans were revealed.

The two men turned to run, but it was too late. The Leviathans charged them all at once. James Moriarty waved his arms and I threw the cars. I sent them close to the men, but only close enough to scare them. They didn't care and jumped over them, but the bigger one stumbled and fell. The shorter one raised his gun, stood over the other man and shot while he got up. But the Leviathans were too quick and they took the smaller one down.

"Sam, run!" He yelled. James Moriarty and I smiled.

But the bigger one didn't leave, he tried to fight off the Leviathans with his hands. He fell to the ground and was taken over by the Leviathans like his friend had been.

It was clear to say that they had died trying to save each other.

* * *

_A few months later…_

I struggled with the doorknob of my room. The Doctor had sonic locked it before he left and never sonic opened it, meaning I was stuck. I would probably have to climb out my window or something, which was disappointing. I never liked to get my Westwood suits dirty or ripped. They were just so expensive.

Just as I was about to open the window and climb out, I heard someone struggling with the doorknob from outside. I dashed back over to the other side of the room and pressed my ear up to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kevin," a voice replied.

"Ah, good, Kevin. You need to break down this door for me," I explained.

"Why?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "The Doctor has been here. The other Time Lord. The one we've been looking for."

"I'll be right back with help," he said and ran off.

"Make it quick or your skin is on the line!" I yelled after him.

I remembered the Doctor from before. At the time I'd had no idea who he was, but it was definitely him who stopped me while I was trying to kill the Winchesters. Well, originally I _had _killed the Winchesters, but now I had no idea how I'd done it, or if I'd even done it at all.

Now that the Doctor had saved them, it meant the Winchester brothers were out there somewhere, alive, and the Doctor was probably with them. He would know that I was going to try to kill them, which I would. I had to think of an unobtrusive way to kill them off so it would be too late before the Doctor realized it was me. He couldn't change the Winchester brother's fate twice, it was too much for the universe to handle.

While Kevin Baker was gone, I searched the room for an object that I could curse. The plan was to curse the object so that one of the brothers would become mentally attached to it, and if destroyed than they would die with it. It was inescapable. I shuffled through a pile of papers until I found a book. It was leather-bound and untouched, I'd never written in it. It was perfect for my plan. If I created a psychic link with myself then I could have any information that they write in here straight to my head. If they were to work with the Doctor, then I would have their every plan in my mind, and the Doctor would never know.

I heard clicking behind me and the door to my room swung open backwards.

"The only way to get it to open was to unscrew the hinges," Kevin explained.

"Come with me," I said, picked up the journal and left the room. I could set up a life for Kevin that would lure the Winchesters in, that way Kevin could give them the book.

I led Kevin down to the basement, where I had to unlock six sets of locks before getting into. The basement was much bigger than the rest of the house. It was what we called our laboratory. Only Sebastian Moran, Dick Roman and I came in and out of here. All the workers lived down there and no one else had ever been. We couldn't have any of our secrets being leaked.

I led wide-eyed Kevin down to where I would find my good friend Daniel, who could curse the object for me. Down here we cursed and tested all kinds of different things. Right now I had most of my men working on a cloning machine that could clone more than one body at a time from even the smallest piece of DNA. I needed it so I could trick Sherlock into thinking John was in danger, but now that I had the Doctor as well, I could clone Amy and her friend as well.

I came up to Daniel who was one of the few not working on the cloning machine.

"Ah, Jim, what can I do for you today?" He asked when Kevin and I approached.

I tossed the book carelessly in front of him, "I need this cursed. A mental connection, and I need every piece of information written in there in my head the _second _it is written."

"Yes, sir. But I'm going to need you over here," He said. I sat in the chair where he had pointed and sat still as he lowered some sort of cap onto my head.

"This is new technology for us, sir, and so far none of our subjects have been able to escape the connection, even if they are the ones controlling it," Daniel explained.

"Leviathans aren't as powerful as I am. I will be able to get in and out when I want to," I told him.

"Yes, sir."

When Daniel turned the machine on, I felt pain. So much pain. Pain that would make Leviathans and humans alike scream and fight, but I hardly flinched. I felt it prodding at my mind, trying to force it's way in. I let it in only as far as I wanted it to, but not as far as it would have liked. Once it had settled on the fact that it was going no further than I was letting it, it went quiet and the process was over.

Daniel removed the cap from my head and I stood up.

"Kevin, you will stay down here with Daniel until he is done cursing the book. Once that is done, you will have a new life. The book will build a life for you that will lure the Winchesters in, and you will give them this book in whichever way possible. You will not remember any of this or us," I explained.

"Yes, sir," He said and I turned around and left.

* * *

**"The real danger is not that the computers will start to think like men, but that men will start to think like computers."**

**-Sidney J Harris**


	25. One Step Ahead

**Just a warning that there is only 3 chapters left**

* * *

**Chapter 24: One Step Ahead**

_Present day…_

I was too distracted by the bodies around Moriarty to fight back when someone grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back in an uncomfortable position. All of them were dead. I never thought Moriarty would take it that far, but he did. I don't know what I expected him to do, but it certainly wasn't this.

The room was big and warehouse like. There were no windows or doors, just a big empty, grey room. It was a long and wide room, like a massive square and we were right in the middle of it. The ceiling was high and dusty, while the floor was smooth and clean. It looked well taken care of but the room was completely unused. Like a school's gymnasium.

I looked over at Sherlock. Two Leviathans were struggling to get the fob watch from him. He was holding it high over his head where the short Leviathans couldn't reach it unless they jumped. They were clawing at his face and arms, trying to reach for it. I could tell that he was bleeding, but he wouldn't budge. Only moments ago he refused to touch the thing, now he was fighting for it. One of them finally jumped and grabbed his arm. They managed to pull Sherlock's hand down into reach and uncurl his fingers from the watch before they had two more Leviathans come over and keep him from running to John's body. His face was a white as a sheet and his expression was a mix of rage and sadness.

Moriarty smiled as he took the fob watch from his Leviathan friend. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers all over it as if he was taking in every little detail. I knew that his plan was to open it, but could he actually get the memories from it? The watches knew who was a Time Lord and who wasn't but what did they use to tell? I assumed that Moriarty figured that out already and had a plan to avoid it. But I wasn't concerned.

Moriarty began to laugh, "Here we are, Doctor, Sherlock, and I have won."

"Not yet," Sherlock protested, he was still fighting for breath after his scuffle a minute ago. His skin was glistening in sweat, his lip was bleeding and there were white streaks on his face that showed where the nails had scraped his skin.

"I have the watch that holds all your memories, Sherlock," Moriarty taunted.

"You can't get into it. It would recognize the one it belongs to," Sherlock argued.

"That's why I've been collecting traces of your finger prints and DNA for as long I've known who you were," Moriarty smiled manically. One of the Leviathans brought over to him a small wooden box. He opened it to reveal two thin, plastic gloves. "Over the years I have collected prints for all of your fingers and most of your hands. These are what I've created from them."

As Moriarty pulled the gloves over his hands, they merged into his skin until the gloves _were_ his skin. They just seemed to sink into him. I could believe my eyes. What kind of technology was this? Moriarty then picked up the fob watch, which he had placed in the box while putting the gloves. I assumed that Moriarty had somehow figured out that fingerprints were what the watched used to figure out who was Time Lord and who wasn't. But again, I wasn't that concerned.

Moariarty smiled and looked up at us, "You might want to watch this."

"It won't work," I said calmly.

"Quiet, Doctor!" Sebastian Moran yelled from beside Moriarty.

"It won't," Sherlock agreed.

Moriarty ignored us. Sherlock and I exchanged knowing glances as Moriarty opened the watch. Instead of the bright yellow light that usually shone from inside, the only light was the reflection of the TARDIS light behind Moriarty. When he stared inside it, the only thing he learned was the time and slowly his expression turned from excitement to anger and confusion.

I looked over at Sherlock who was laughing silently and I started having a hard time holding back my giggles. I couldn't hold back my smile any longer so I began to laugh quietly while my eyes watered uncontrollably. When Sherlock started laughing out loud, is when I let my laughter go and our giggles echoed through the room.

"What have you done?!" He yelled and came storming towards me. I struggled for my breath so I could explain but I just couldn't stop laughing. Thankfully Sherlock had a bit more composure than I did.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Sherlock laughed. Moriarty stomped over to him.

"What did you do?" He said, lowering his voice.

"I already opened it," Sherlock said. Moriarty's eyes went wide but he tried not to show his shock.

"No, you're joking with me. This isn't the right watch is it? It's the Doctor's!"

"Not mine," I gasped for breath.

"Apparently I should get into acting. Am I right Doctor?" Sherlock asked, I nodded in agreement through the tears.

"As soon as I found out what you were going to do, I made Sherlock open it," I explained. "In the TARDIS after we picked up Sam and Dean."

"I still killed your friends!"

"Yes, they were very friendly and quite helpful too. But not the friends you were going for," I said, my smile finally fading. "My real friends are safe and sound, somewhere you will never ever find them."

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

I burst into the TARDIS and flew over to the console. I now knew who the second Time Lord was, well half of it at least. It was either Sherlock or John.

The two words that Moriarty had used to taunt me with the identity of the second Time Lord had been: _consulting _and _detective. _It just so happened to be that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's two word description of John and Sherlock had also been: _consulting _and _detective. _I had always assumed that Sherlock and John were simply detectives for the British Government, but a Consulting Detective was a completely different job. Had I simply asked, this case would have been solved much sooner. But I admit it would have been a lot less fun.

The next step in my plan was to let Moriarty believe that he was winning. I already knew that he was working with Leviathans, and their twin planet happened to owe me a favor. The planet, called Ferrania, was basically the same as Leviania. The only difference was that they were once one race, when they divided up among themselves according to their beliefs. Leviania had always been the more violent and ambitious of the two. Since they were the same species, they had the same abilities, and if I could convince them to help me then I would have a huge advantage against Moriarty. I started up the TARDIS and set destination for the Gaun Galaxy.

"Alright so, get a team of them, maybe a couple hundred, bring them to Earth. How, how to I get them to Earth? TARDIS? Not with that many, no. How then? Space ships? They must have space ships," I said to myself while waving my hands around ridiculously. I suddenly felt lonely when I realized that there was no one there to listen to me.

The TARDIS landed and I peeked outside. I nearly slammed my face into a wall when I stepped out.

"Of course I'm in a cupboard, why do I always land in _cupboards?_" I said to myself.

I squeezed around the TARDIS until I found a door. I was grateful when I pushed it open and breathed in the open air. I was in what looked like a very, very big room. On the other side of it, was a short man in a black suit.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor," I introduced as I approached. He made no effort to get away but just simply looked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a funny accent.

"Take me to your leader," I said, flashing my psychic paper. I'd always wanted to say that.

"You have come to the right place, sir," He saluted. "This is the home of our queen."

"Oh don't salute!"

"Yes, sir. Right this way, sir," He said, leading me up a flight of stairs to a big wooden door. The little man pounded hard on the door.

"Who is it?" Someone asked from inside.

"It's the king of planet Earth, m'am," The short man replied.

"The king of Earth, really?" I looked at my psychic paper but I still saw nothing.

"Oh, do come in, sir," The voice said. We opened the door and stepped into a room where a small woman was standing behind a wooden desk. She had a lot of pretty makeup on and was about the same size as my little friend.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Excuse me, sir? How could you have stumbled on the queen of the planet's home and _not _known who I am?" she asked.

"Right, queen of the planet! You were queen who again?"

"Queen Zuzara of planet Ferrania," she explained.

"Yes, of course. Now I don't know what the psychic paper told you, king of Earth or something, but I am the Doctor, and your people owe me a favor."

Queen Zuzara's face went pale, "You have changed your face again."

"Yeah I tend to do that quite often don't I," I muttered.

"What do you want?" She sighed exhaustedly.

"I need an army of Ferrathans to come back to Earth and help me with something. Your twin planet Leviania is giving Earth some… problems."

"Them _again? _I swear there's no way for them to get to your planet anymore! We've got them under highest security!"

"But they can't die on Earth. Earth doesn't have what is needed to kill them, so they just keep coming back," I explained.

Zuzake sighed, "I'll have an army ready for you by morning."

* * *

**"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody, is to trust them."**

**-Ernest Hemingway**


	26. The Alien Army

**Hi I made a bit of a miscalculation last time, the next update is the last. Thank you all so much for sticking with this it means the world to me. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Alien Army**

At first, regaining my memories had been painful. It would have been a lie if I'd said I hadn't spilt any tears while remembering what I'd done out of selfishness. I really should be dead with the rest of the Time Lords, or maybe I could have saved them.

Then there was Molly. I can't believe I would have ever done something like that to her. She'd had to completely invent a life here and had known about me the whole time. Now I knew why she had loved me for all these years and I was so, so sorry.

I let the sound of the TARDIS calm me. I knew that now was not the time to be crying over my mistakes. I had to let it all go and accept it. After all, the Doctor had accepted a much worse fate, and here he was, saving worlds still. I took deep breaths in and out and my heartbeats steadied.

The TARDIS landed and I hopped to my feet. But when I reached for the door, the lock clicked shut. That could only be controlled from the main console or from the outside with a key, and anyone on the outside certainly didn't have a key.

"Doctor?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I have a plan, it's a new one, sort of. I've had it for a while now but I was waiting until I was sure enough to tell you," He started.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rory asked.

"Rory, you know exactly what it is. You just don't remember," The Doctor said.

I watched as Amy and Rory came out from somewhere behind the Doctor. But that didn't make sense. I glanced at the Rory who was standing by my side, then back up at the Rory beside the Doctor. The one beside the Doctor looked so lifeless, but he was alive for sure. I could see that the Doctor had saved Amy already and had just wanted to get us all together for something, but _Rory…_

"Why are we even here if she's safe?" Dean asked. "And what's up with the twins?"

The Doctor ignored Dean's comment and began to explain, "I knew that Moriarty would want to hurt the ones that I'd been closest to, because he's a cold person, and that's how he gets people to do what he wants. My two closest friends are Amy and Rory. So I went to the Leviathan's twin planet and recruited an army. They are with Moriarty now, always have been, and he doesn't even realize that they aren't Leviathan. But I let the ones I'd trusted most stay with me, and I used Moriarty's invention to clone a perfect Amy and Rory and replaced the real Amy and Rory, with them. This is real Amy, Moriarty has Ferrathan Amy, but he thinks he has real Amy."

"So, that's Leviathan me?" Rory asked.

"They're Ferrathans and no this is real you," The Doctor said, looking at the Rory beside him.

"But I'm right here, and that me looks… dead."

"Yes your consciousness has moved from your proper body to you Ferrathan one, but you're not really in control. You just think you are."

"So you basically took out his mind and put it in that body," Sam tried to clarify.

"Oh, no. Much more complicated than that!" The Doctor exclaimed, but I thought I was getting the gist of it. Rory thought that he was real in his Ferrathan body, but it was actually just his consciousness watching from his real body, making him think that it was actually him; but really, the Ferrathan was in control.

When I snapped out of my daze, everyone was trying to process what the Doctor must have just explained. Even with my Time Lord memories back, I still tuned out for long periods of time.

"So how does Rory's consciousness get back to Rory?" I asked. "And how is Amy conscious if her Ferrathan is still out there?"

"I only gain consciousness here, when the other me is unconscious. Is that right?" Amy looked to the Doctor for approval.

"Quite right," He smiled. "Very good, Pond."

"Why are you telling us this?" John asked.

"Because you are going to stay in the TARDIS while your Ferrathan clones go out," The Doctor said.

"Woah, no way. I agreed to save Amy, not have you take over again and she's not even in danger anymore. You tricked us into coming back to you!" Dean argued.

"Dean, we still have to stop Moriarty, and you need to help with that," The Doctor said as exact clones of Dean, Sam, and John stepped out into view. "I can make one for you Castiel. It's very quick."

I'd almost forgotten that our new member was still in the TARDIS. He stood wide-eyed beside Dean. I wasn't sure if it was because of the clones or because of the whole bigger-on-the-inside TARDIS thing. We'd all completely forgotten that this was only his first time inside.

I looked back over at the 3 clones plus Amy and Rory, standing by the Doctor. Then I noticed, there was no clone for me.

"Do I get one?" I asked.

"I need you to come with me. I know Moriarty won't hurt either of us until he thinks he's won, since we're Time Lords, but he might hurt everyone else to scare us. So while you, me and the Ferrathans go out to face Moriarty, everyone else will be safe here," The Doctor explained.

"But, Doctor, I think I speak for everyone when I say we want to help," Amy spoke up.

"I agree," Sam put in.

"I'm leaving the planning up to you. Another way for you to wake up to your proper bodies, is pain, which Moriarty is sure to inflict as soon as he has his hands on you. So it shouldn't take long for you all to wake up, hopefully, and from inside the TARDIS you'll be able to see what's going on outside, hopefully, and you can make a plan from that."

"So we're making it up as we go along?" Dean asked.

"Basically. But I do it brilliantly so I expect something decent from you," The Doctor said. "Everyone, except Sherlock and my Ferrathan friends, come with me. Castiel we need to get you a clone!"

Everyone followed the Doctor the way that the others had come. Suddenly all the Ferrathans started acting exactly like Rory, John, Sam and Dean would. It was almost scary.

Just as a quick test, I asked, "The Ferrathans then."

"The what?" Ferrathan Sam asked.

"Nothing. Go back to your work.

* * *

"I will still kill you," Moriarty said, trying to keep calm, "I still have your TARDIS. You will still die here. Kill them."

The Leviathans by Moriarty's sides didn't move. They simply stared at the Doctor as if waiting for a command. Sebastian Moran and Dick Roman looked around in confusion and Moriarty's face went red.

"I said _kill them!_" He said, louder now. He looked back and forth down the line of Leviathans, wondering why they wouldn't budge.

"The Leviathans you have been working with aren't Leviathans, Moriarty. They're with me." The Doctor said as he stepped forward and the Ferrathan holding him back let him go. The ones holding me released my arms from their awkward positioning. It was a relief to feel my blood circulating through them again.

Moriarty looked back and forth in disbelief at the ones he thought he trusted. His gaze rested on Moran.

"You," He said, the fury rising in his voice.

Moran shook his head, "No."

All the Ferrathans began to walk away from Moriarty and towards the Doctor and I. When they reached our sides, they turned around to face Moriarty, their faces emotionless.

"We are here because our planet owes the Doctor a favor, and we are willing to keep the vow our Queen made even if it cost us our lives, like it did the others," One of the larger Farrathans said, looking sadly at the dead bodies on the ground.

"Well said, Liam," The Doctor added. All that was left by Moriarty's side now were two puny Leviathans. Sebastian Moran and Dick Roman.

"Here we are, Moriarty. Now who's won," The Doctor stepped forwards. Moriarty didn't reply. "You know, we are like fire and ice, we are. You, you're the ice. You don't love, you don't _feel _anything. It's all about you and only you. Do you care about anyone else at all? As soon as your plan was complete, you were going to tell the Leviathans to clear off and gone on your own to terrorize planets. But us: me, Sherlock, Amy, Rory, John, Sam, Dean and even Castiel, we are fire. We do this because we care, because love is stronger than hate. Our love, even if it was just me, or just Sherlock, would be more powerful than yours and a thousand others' hate any day. And you know why that is? What happens when you put fire near ice? It melts, Moriarty. Hate to break it to you, but you are melting. You are losing."

Behind Moriarty, I saw the TARDIS door open a crack and my hearts sped up. I didn't know what their plan was, so what was I supposed to do to help? Moriarty didn't notice as Amy stepped out of the TARDIS carrying a large, flaming stick. Where did she get a stick?

"And here's our fire," The Doctor finished, looking at Amy.

"Hello there," Amy said and put her free hand on her hip. "Did you miss me?"

Moriarty turned around in shock, he glanced from her to the body on the ground and back again. Moran and Roman's reactions were the same. For the first time ever, I saw Moriarty terrified.

"Impossible," He said under his breath.

"Here's a tip: never chose a building with fire sprinklers," Amy said as she looked up at the ceiling.

The fire alarm rung in the air and the fire sprinklers soaked us in… water? Across from us, the skin of the Sebastian Moran and Dick Roman were burning and they were screaming in agony. I let some of the strange liquid fall on my and hand then licked it. It tasted awful, but I knew that it was Borax. The only liquid on Earth that could burn the Leviathans.

Behind Amy, the rest of the team stepped out of the TARDIS, including John. I sighed in relief even though I knew he had never really been dead.

"Hey, Dick," Dean said as he approached the Leviathan. It looked up at him just in time for Dean to stab him with some kind of bone covered in blood. He quickly pulled it back out and got away as fast as he could as the beast disintegrated in thin air. The Leviathans, when killed on Earth, were sent back to Purgatory until someone summoned them back up again. I had a feeling that he would be stuck down there for a very long time.

Dean then passed the stick to Sam who caught Sebastian Moran by surprise and stabbed him in the back. He too, jumped away quickly, not wanting to be pulled down into Purgatory with Moran. Just like that, the Leviathans were dealt with and Moriarty was left alone and vulnerable.

Moriarty's hands flew to his waistband. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his own head. It brought back so many memories of the day when I faked my death and when Moriarty faked his.

"Is this another one of your tricks? Another one of your fake bodies to make us think you're dead again? Or is this for real?" The Doctor asked.

"This is so for real, Doctor, and I know how much you _hate_ to see people die," Moriarty sighed.

"But you wouldn't kill yourself," The Doctor said. I listened helplessly as I heard Moriarty click the safety off.

"I would."

"Do it then," I taunted.

Moriarty glared at me, then smiled manically, the same way he did on the roof that day. I knew he was going to do it, but I didn't care this time. The universe would be better off without him.

"No!" The Doctor said, and lunged forward just in time. He knocked Moriarty's arm away so that the bullet missed his head. The Doctor pinned him to the ground and kicked the pistol away. Sam picked it up and quickly emptied it of all bullets.

"Doctor," Sam said, "We need to go back in time and replace the water supply with Borax."

"Really, guys? That is a thing of chance we could have all been dead!" The Doctor scolded from where he was crouching to pin Moriarty down.

"It was this or nothing."

"Alright, alright. Help me with Moriarty," The Doctor said as he stood up, dragging Moriarty with him. Together him and Sam pulled him into the TARDIS.

* * *

**"A little bit of mercy makes the world less cold and more just."**

**-Pope Francis**


	27. This is Goodbye

**this is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading! I will miss your comments so much, but I should be bad in a month or so with more stories. Bye!**

**Chapter 26: This is Goodbye**

The Doctor crouched by the last Ferrathan's side. The one that looked like me. I shivered. This is what I looked like dead. The Doctor fiddled with the teleporting device on it's wrist, just like he did with all the others, and she disappeared right before my eyes.

"Is this it then?" I asked as he stood up and stood by my side. "What are we going to do with Moriarty?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. I looked over at my new friends, who we would have to say goodbye to very shortly. I would miss them so much, they were different from the other people in this world. The ordinary people.

We had Moriarty tied up in the TARDIS, where Sherlock was keeping a close eye on him. Dean and Castiel wanted to kill him, but the Doctor disagreed. He hadn't said it out loud, but if he wanted Moriarty dead, he would have let him kill himself earlier. As for Sherlock, I wasn't surprised that he was the Time Lord, he had always acted kind of strange and non-human.

"Alright everyone, back in the TARDIS!" The Doctor announced. Once he silenced everyone, he began to explain his plan. "I'm so sorry, Moriarty, but the only way that I can keep you alive is to erase what memories you have of Earth, Time Lords and everything that happened here. I'll send you back to your home planet where they can teach you to be a better trickster."

"Doctor, do you know what you're doing? This man killed us and destroyed America. He doesn't deserve a second chance! He's already proved to everyone that he has no good left inside him!" Dean complained.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. If Moriarty has the chance to change, we should give it him. It is probably my fault that he's like this anyways. Sherlock and I were the only reason that he had this ambition the come to Earth," The Doctor said sadly.

"And if his planet refuses to take him?" John asked.

"They're going against the Shadow Proclamation by sending their criminals to other planets. They'll have to take him back," The Doctor said.

"Why was he more powerful than the other Tricksters?" Sam asked.

"There have been other Tricksters sent to Earth. Moriarty isn't the first, trust me I've dealt with them, but some come quietly, and it becomes part of the family. As time goes on, the abilities become less powerful, but Moriarty was fresh from the planet, he was at full power."

"_He _can hear you!" Moriarty spat.

"I know. Now it's time for you to start again," The Doctor said, "I'm sorry, Moriarty. I wish there was a better way. But I hope you have a happy life."

"No, no, no!" Moriarty yelled as the Doctor put his hands on either side of his head. I winced when Moriarty screamed in agony as his memories were taken from him. When the Doctor was finished. Moriarty fell unconscious.

"Sherlock and I, _and just us_, will carry Moriarty out. You guys stay in here and chat until we're done," The Doctor said in that tone he used when he was upset.

I went over to his side by the console and whispered to him, "Are you alright?"

He smiled, then kissed me on the head, "I'll be alright, Pond. I just hate to see such a brilliant mind go to waste. It reminds me of an old friend of mine."

I didn't want to bother him any further, so I stepped away and let him and Sherlock run the TARDIS. Sherlock looked so happy, happier than he was before he regained his memories. His hands moved around the TARDIS in the same way that the Doctor's did.

We landed on Moriarty's home planet, and while Sherlock and the Doctor carried Moriarty out, we got to know Castiel a little better.

"So, Castiel, you're a friend of the Winchesters?" I started up conversation.

"Yes," He said simply.

"What's so special about you that got the Winchester boys interested? You're not a relative, I'm guessing, and you're not a pretty girl. What's the secret?" I teased.

"I am an angel of the Lord," he said.

"Explain that please. I really have no idea what that is," John said, joining the conversation. Even Rory was listening in at that point.

Castiel smiled for the first time since I'd seen him, "Well, my father is God and I'm an angel from heaven. I met the Winchesters when I raised Dean from perdition."

"Woah, that was our little secret Cas," Dean said, coming over and standing by Castiel's side.

"Right," Castiel said, looking embarrassed.

"I'm not even going to ask," I said, trying to break the tension between the two of them. Castiel's smile returned to his face.

"It's actually quite a funny story," he started.

"Don't you dare," Dean said.

"Oh, lighten up, Dean. He's just joking," I teased and lightly punched him in the arm like friends did.

"So how old are you, approximately?" Rory asked.

"Older than the Doctor," he replied.

"But are you older than Rory?" I smiled.

We continued talking until the Doctor and Sherlock returned. Rory and I told them about some of our adventures with the Doctor, John told us about some of his and Sherlock's cases, and Sam and Dean explained what their job was really about.

"How did it go?" I asked when Sherlock and the Doctor came back into the TARDIS.

"It took some fighting but they agreed to take him back once we mentioned the memory wipe," The Doctor explained.

"Where we off to now?" Rory asked.

"221B Baker Street," he replied. Everyone went silent. We all knew what was coming next, and we all dreaded it. After talking with everyone for so long, I knew that there was no way for us to all travel together. We all had our different ways at protecting the Earth, that if one of us left our post for too long then something bad could happen.

Everything was all a bit of a blur to me until I stepped out of the TARDIS and smelled the familiar smell of the air in 221B.

"How long have we been gone?" John asked.

"An hour," Sherlock and the Doctor replied in unison.

"I guess this is it?" Sam said sadly.

"Yep," Dean replied. He actually sounded upset at the idea of leaving the Doctor. Now that was something I never expected to see.

"Goodbye, Amy, Rory, Doctor," Cas said without emotion.

"Goodbye Castiel," the Doctor said, wrapping him in a hug. Cas clearly didn't know what to do and I laughed.

"Maybe we'll see you around again," Sam said, as Cas stood in between him and Dean with his hands on their shoulders, ready to poof them away in the blink of an eye.

"Definitely," the Doctor said, shaking Sam's hand once more.

"See ya," I said, leaning in for a hug from the three of them.

"And we'll see you again," Sam smiled. Finally, John and Sherlock said their goodbyes, and they were gone in a second. I'd expected it to be a little more dramatic than that, with the way Cas had described it.

I missed them already.

"Sherlock, you're a Time Lord now. Will you be joining me?" The Doctor asked.

Sherlock glanced down at John, "I believe I will be staying here. But feel free to visit any time you'd like."

The Doctor seemed OK with that response, and I was surprised he didn't put up more of an argument. The two of them shook hands and then it was my turn to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you," I said, hugging John and Sherlock both at once.

"You can visit every day," John smiled.

I laughed, "I wish."

We stood in silence for a moment before I said, "I suppose this is goodbye."

"I suppose it is," John replied.

I turned around without another word and got into the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rory. I leaned on the door after I closed it behind me and listened sadly as the sound of the TARDIS taking off rung through the air. I had a dreading feeling that I wouldn't see them again, even though I knew that couldn't possibly be true.

* * *

**"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."**

**-J.M. Barrie**


End file.
